Eternal Soul
by AlienWriter ET
Summary: Clark kent is thrown into another demension during his return to Earth from Krypton. He encounters a love like no other in this demension but what will staying in the wrong place be worth it in the end? Strong Slash/Lemons, many pairings.
1. Prologue

**My first story, mainly Twilight and Superman crossover but there will be more later. I dont own them of course, Sephanie Meyer, DC Comics and many others do. This is the only disclaimer i should need to right to state the obvious. **

**There will be many different Slash pairings so i wont bother to tell you who for now. It does contain strong Slash scenes too so if you don't like it, dont read or skip.**

**The story is finished too but I'm looking for editors if enyone likes it enough to be interested. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Things have never ordinary when it came to Superman. Even returning to earth from his home planet wasn't the simple task it was made out to be. While he managed to make it back safely, the universe decided to play a joke on him somewhere along the way. He was tossed into the planet called earth; only to find out later it was not the same earth he grew up in; the same earth he lived to protect. Everything and everyone he had ever known gone in an instant. Left to his own demise, there was nothing he could do now but try and make the most out of the situation he was placed in.<p>

Soaring through the sky of the city he now knew to be Manhattan, he listened to what everyone was saying. He tried to figure out if there was a place for a hero to live among them. A hero that everyone would admire and not fear, maybe even give him a title of a vigilante. He listened to the leaders of the states and couldn't help but feel disappointed. Money and power ruled over this planet; should he choose to expose his abilities, people would want to hunt him down and use him. While he did not fear anyone or anything around here, he didn't want to start a war between himself and anyone either. So he chose to do the only thing he could do; hide until he could figure a way to get back home.


	2. New Life

1. New Life

Starting a life in a place where you have nothing was easier than he thought. All it took was earning a couple hundred dollars and gambling it to make more. His x-ray vision made the task quite simple to accomplish. He decided to only make enough for a house, a car, living essentials and for forged documents that would recognize in the United States as Clark Kent. He now had a past to show for, and a future to earn. Now all he needed was a place to settle down into his new life and it just so happened that a place in Washington State seemed to have caught his eye.

Looking around the house he couldn't help but think it was perfect. Keeping things in his personal life small and simple was something he always took pride in. A cozy two bedroom house with a kitchen, living room and bathroom was all he really needed. The already furnished place seemed to bring back memories of Martha Kent; his human mother who he missed dearly. He tried not to let the pain of possibly never seeing her again get to him but it wasn't something that even the one known as "The Man of Steel" could prevent.

With those thoughts in mind, he quickly of organized his few belongings around the house and settled down for some rest. Tomorrow will be a new day, full of possibilities and all he could do was try and make the best out of it.

Waking up to the alarm, Clark got ready for the interview he had with the principle of Forks High School. He looked at the documents that the lawyer had given him on paper for a couple thousand dollars, and couldn't help but wonder how reliable it all was.

The school seemed small and reserved to the locals to him. He could already tell he would be the talk of the town for a while since he was listening to what everyone in a mile radius was saying. It was to be expected he guessed, as long as no one took the time to actually try and figure him out, he was ok with the attention directed towards him. After all what do a couple thousand people matter when you were once admired by millions?

Walking into the front office, he took note of how the lady behind the podium was admiring his physique. "Hello, my name is Clark Kent, I'm here to see Mr. Green."

She smiled sweetly, "Of course Mr. Kent, I'll get him for you if you will just wait one moment."

She returned shortly with who he could make out to be Mr. Green. "Ah, Mr. Kent, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sure there will be plenty more time to make better acquaintances. If you will follow me to my office we can make this fast and easy."

Getting the job was quite easy indeed since Mr. Green seemed all too eager to hire him on the spot. "Well Clark, how do you feel about starting right now, it's been a month since winter break and we need to get you familiarized with the school and gymnasium immediately. You will have today to do that and tomorrow you can take over the physical education classes, which I'm sure given your experience you will be great at."

"Of course, Mr. Green, thank you for the opportunity." Clark replied politely.

"Welcome to Forks High Mr. Kent, I hope you enjoy your time with us. I'll show you to the gym and John, our current assistant coach will take it from there. He will get you up to date with all the details involving the classes."

The rest of the day was spent going over everything from getting to know the staff, to developing an adequate lesson planner with the help of John who was now his assistant coach.

The students were eager to get a glimpse of him throughout the rest day. Most girls seemed to be talking about was the hot new coach, while all the boys seemed to be talking about was the possibility of finally getting a basketball or football team. Either sport seemed unlikely given the limited amount of people to choose from but it didn't prevent them from hoping.

_Three Weeks Earlier_

Esme was relieved that everything seemed to finally be alright. Aside from the fact that Victoria was still out for revenge, there was nothing but good things happening around the Cullen house. Edward seemed to finally accept that he belongs with Bella and nowhere else, and Bella would soon be joining their family as a vampire.

Now, she found herself alone in the house as per usual, something she had become accustomed to over the years. Playing the role of the stay at home mother was something she has come to accept and even like. By no means did that make her lonely, considering she was a vampire and did not sleep. There was plenty of time to spend with her husband Carlisle and supposed to be adopted children.

Right now, Alice was shopping for unnecessary clothes for everyone in Olympia; she of course forced her siblings to go with her and pose as her own personal mannequins. No one really bothers to argue with her about such things anymore, even Edward had to separate himself from Bella's side after Alice nagged him into accepting.

Carlisle was out saving people one sick person at a time. His heart warming compassion towards others is a large part of why she loves him so much. It has always been known among the entire Cullen family that their love didn't go past that. It was a strong love but nothing more than that. It was by no means the special eternal love vampires mate with, even though they would most likely do anything for each other.

With those thoughts in mind she decided to go hunting for some animal blood; she had put it off for a while now and Bella was coming over later on in the day, so now would be the perfect time.

Alice stopped in the middle of the crowded mall with dropping the bags she was carrying, and her siblings surrounded her in a circle all of a sudden. They knew she was having an important vision and were trying to prevent anyone from interrupting in any way. "Get home, to Esme now!"

Edwards's eyes grew wide as he saw the vision she was having and immediately started running as fast as human speed would allow, towards an exit. He took off at full vampire sprint when he reached a secluded area, he knew his mother's life was at stake but he couldn't help the thoughts of Bella's safety from going through his mind.

Meanwhile, Alice was trying to desperately reach Esme through the phone while running alongside everyone else. She had already informed Carlisle and he was on his way as well but she knew they wouldn't reach Esme in time. Her decision to hunt was too sudden for her to really do anything about it, aside from inform everyone what was going to happen in a matter of seconds.

Alice kept trying to see Esme's possible futures but they all went blank; every single one of them. "I-I-It's too late everyone, I can't see her anymore..."

"No! Keep running, maybe you're wrong, it's not true!" Rosalie added desperately and took off at full sprint once again, followed by everyone else.

Alice knew that she was right but she couldn't bring herself to shoot anyone's hopes down. Jasper felt the grief his wife felt and knew it was too late as well, while Emmet had nothing but determination written across his face.

Soon, everyone arrived at the scene only to find Carlisle kneeling down beside a burning fire that held their mother. He had sent Edward to go back to Forks and protect Bella even through all the pain he was currently feeling. Edward couldn't do anything but comply with his grieving fathers demand.

All they could do was stare with crying eyes, though no tears would come out. Alice and Rosalie were trying to give him as much comfort as possible but it was all in vain.

Thoughts of revenge where going through all their minds but what could they really do now that they haven't tried before. With Victoria's evasive abilities, hunting her down would lead nowhere, so there was really nothing they could do to avenge their family member.

Carlisle, while thinking of avenging his wife couldn't help but think that his feelings are not as strong as they should be. "_I should be distraught by this_! _She was everything I thought I lived for but why doesn't it hurt as much as I thought it would?_" He thought.

_Present_

The public story was short and simple; Esme left the family because she was unhappy with Carlisle's long hours at work and her children where all grown up and didn't need her anymore. It was so much simpler than the actual truth and a lot less questions would be asked that way. After all, they still had to make sure that they maintained their secret or dire consequence would be brought down on the entire family by the Volturi.

Emmet, jasper and Rosalie had been keeping Carlisle company at their house while Edward and Alice still attended school for Bella's safety more than anything. Bella had cried and blamed herself for many nights after finding out what happened that dreaded day. She had to keep her grief to herself like the rest of them though, because to react in such a way with the current story would only bring questions and suspicions.

"How was school?" Carlisle asked in a monotone voice.

Edward thoughtfully replied, "It was interesting, there's a new coach that everyone's talking about. I didn't meet him but when I tried to hear his thought; I couldn't hear anything, just like Bella."

Alice stepped in then and added her unique experience with the couch, "I passed him in the hall but the oddest thing happened; he didn't smell."

"Sugar, that's not odd, not everyone smells bad you know." Jasper countered with a smile.

"Nope, it's just like I said it; he didn't smell like anything at all. Then I tried to look into his future but it was blank." She replied with a smug look written across her pixie like face.

The reactions varied from vampire to vampire as Alice had foreseen. Even Carlisle showed a mild reaction to the news; the first emotion he showed since Esme had been killed.

"Alice, that's not possible, everyone has a scent. Maybe there was just too many people around the hall and…" Carlisle thought of how unlikely what he was saying was true.

"Nope, we were the only ones in the hall, it was between classes." She replied in her usual chipper tone.

Emmet and Rosalie had joined the conversation by then, "That's weird, has that happened to anyone before?" Emmet asked suspiciously.

When he got a round of "no's" and a "me", along with a hand eagerly raised, he rolled his eyes. "Aside from today pixie."

Alice pouted, "Oh, then no"

Everyone was now looking for a possible explanation when Edward remembered someone think of where the man lived, "He lives next to Bella!"

With that, he left the house to make sure that she was alright, followed closely behind by his family. The timing of the move and the situation seemed too suspicious all around and so they had to make sure that Bella was safe around this unknown man.


	3. Knoledge and Suspicions

2. Knowledge and Suspicions

It had been a good day overall for Clark. Everything about his life now seemed so mundane and he actually seems to like it that way. With no villain trying to rule or destroy the world, there was no reason for him to worry about things. There were murders, rape, poverty and a whole array of other crimes being committed every second of the day but no amount of help from his part would solve all those issues. There were simply too many misguided people in this earth to help or bring justice too. The numbers were overwhelming, even for him so he chose to stay away from it all until trouble came looking for him. As luck would have it, he could hear trouble coming to find it already.

"_Took them long enough I guess," _Clark thought to himself. He had scouted the area for any possible trouble, days before moving in and found many interesting things in the process of doing so. Vampires and shapeshifters, where the only noteworthy things he found living in the area. It made him wary of living in the area until he overheard conversations that took place among them. From what he could tell, the vampire coven seemed to only feed on animals and the shapeshifters went so far as to even protect the humans that lived in a certain area.

He figured that if such beings have lived in the area without arising suspicion from anyone, then he would probably be safe here as well.

Clark could hear them talking about him and so he decided to put on a show for his benefit. Using his x-ray vision, he took note of their positions in the woods and what they looked like. Most had wary and suspicious expressions on their unnaturally beautiful faces, with the exception of the thin blond one, who had a confused but worry expression. "I can't feel anything coming from him, it's like there's a blank space in the house." The blond said.

"Do you think he's connected to Victoria or the Volturi?" The older looking one asked no one in particular.

"Don't you think he would have already tried something if he were? You don't get any closer to Bella than he already is, and he seems to be human as far as I can tell," One of them said.

Clark only heard half of the rest they talked about because he couldn't take his eyes away from the older looking gentleman. He looked to be in his mid-twenties at best but carried himself as a much older looking man. Clark never thought he would think such a thing of another man but this man was different, he was beautiful. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea of being attracted to another man but other than Lois Lane… The mere mental mention of her name snapped him out of his daze.

Banishing any thoughts of his past behind, he set out to take out the trash and give them a good chance to look him over and let them decide what they want to think about him. On his way back from throwing the trash, Clark noticed his neighbor pulling into his home. Now would be the perfect chance to introduce himself; not only because it would put on a good show to his audience, but also because it has always been in his nature to be nice and polite to everyone around him.

Walking towards the police officer he shouted loud enough for his neighbor to hear him. "Hello there!" Now that he had the man's attention he added, "I'm your new neighbor, Clark Kent at your service." He said with a goofy smile while extending his hand.

"Charlie Swan," the officer nodded and shook Clark's hand. Charlie has never been a man of many words and now would be no exception. He did however take in Clarks imposing figure and tried to judge to the best of his ability if his new neighbor would be the cause of any trouble.

Clark fixed his glasses, "It's nice to meet you Charlie; I would have come over and introduced myself yesterday but I needed some time to get settled in."

Charlie nodded, "Of course, so what brings you around here?"

"Well I just needed a change from the city life, I have always enjoyed peace and quiet and New York is anything but that, as you can imagine."

"Well you came to the right place if that's what you're looking for," Charlie added with the first hint of a smile since the conversation started. "Say, you wanna come in for a beer or something?"

Clark chirped up at the invitation and smiled brightly, "Yeah sure, let me just go lock my front door."

"There's no need for that, you're not in New York anymore Clark." Charlie grinned.

"Yeah I guess you're right, old habits die hard though you know?" Clark added thoughtfully, "I guess living next to a police officer does have its perks though."

"Well I haven't found any of those so let me know if you do." Charlie joked.

Walking into the house, Charlie spotted Bella in the kitchen making spaghetti and introduced them. "Bella, this is Clark, our new neighbor."

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you." She said awkwardly.

Clark smiled politely and figured this must be the Bella that the vampires were worried about protecting. Looking around casually he noticed that the vampires outside were still there and most of them were quite tense. "You too Bella, I think I saw you in school today, what grade are you in?"

Something clicked in Charlie's head, "Oh you must be the new coach I keep hearing about, I should have figured."

Bella stared at him in wonder, the man was tall and more muscular than Emmet but with the personality of well, a nerd. He dressed like one too, which made her smile at the thought of what Alice would say when she saw him. He seemed a little on the weird side too but nice overall. "Senior, I have you fifth period."

"Oh great, I start teaching tomorrow; I hope you enjoy my class." He commented happily.

Just then a silver Volvo pulled into the house which made Charlie's mood sour, "Great Edwards here."

By now, both men were sitting on the couch, having a beer and watching a football game. "Is that Bella's friend?"

"More like boyfriend, I don't like him though." Charlie lamely whispered to Clark.

"Oh my god dad! We heard you!" Bella shouted, appalled at her father's lack of respect.

Charlie rolled his eyes, "My bad bells!"

Edward walked over to Clark to introduce himself properly and hopefully get at least one answer to questions all his family had. Clark got up when he saw the young boy walking over. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," Edward introduced himself and then extended his hand, which was unusual for any Cullen to do since they were worried about people commenting on their cold skin.

Clark smiled and took his hand, not thinking there was any hidden motive behind a simple hand shake. "Clark Kent it's…" His words where cut off when he noticed that Edward was increasing the strength of the handshake. The pressure didn't hurt the man who could move mountains at all, but he did notice it increasing and couldn't exactly break the handshake off without possibly breaking the vampire's hand.

Clark sighed at Edwards wide eyes and added, "It looks like I'll be meeting your family soon too."

Edward's eyes narrowed at that and finally let go of the man's hand. "Yes, looks like it."

Clark then turned his attention to Charlie who had missed the exchange entirely due to the game on the television. "Well Charlie thank you for having me over, but i have a lot of things to do around the house, I hope we can do this again." Clark smiled.

Charlie got up and led him to the door, "Yeah sure, that's fine."

Bella meanwhile didn't know what to think of the whole situation. She had seen Edward be uncharacteristically rude just now and didn't know what to think. It all didn't seem to fit at all but she figured Edward had heard something bad in Mr. Kent's thoughts.

Walking back to his house, Clark took a detour and headed towards the back to meet Edward's family and hopefully settle some things. Reaching the edge of the forest he spoke in his normal tone, "Hello everyone, I'd be happy to answer some questions here or inside my house."

He could see all the Cullen's behind several trees at a distance, but none of them made a move as they were too shocked to do anything. Clark sighed heavily and tried once more, "I can see all five of you behind the trees, and I heard your entire conversation since you came here, Edward and Bella are welcome to join us if you want."

With that, they all walked towards the man at human speed with wary expressions. Clark heard Edward tell Bella to stay inside as well.

When they were all close enough, he introduced himself to everyone, with a goofy grin and wave, "Hello, I'm Clark Kent, it's nice to meet you all."

By now Edward had reached them and looked at the man with narrowed eyes, while others looked at him oddly. Normally, this is where Carlisle would have stepped in as peacemaker, but given his recent experience, he couldn't help be feel cautious.

Sighing at the lack of response he continued, "Would it help if I told you all that I mean no harm to anyone?"

"What are you?" Edward asked, not giving into what he thought was an act.

"Well I'm not sure that I wanna go telling anyone that, but I can tell you some of the things that I can do," Clark replied, while considering what he should tell them. "Well I'm super strong as you already know," Clark nodded at Edward.

"How strong?" The big burly one looked intrigued at the statement.

Clark only shrugged and replied, "Very strong, and I also have enhances hearing and eye sight; not unlike you all."

"You know what we are then?" Asked the thin blonde vampire.

"Vampires, yes. I also know about the shapeshifters not too far from here sir," Clark smiled.

Carlisle snapped out of the daze he was in at the comment. He had been staring at the man in front of him for quite some time, trying to figure him out. He couldn't take his eyes off the man for some reason, but he played it off as curiosity. "I'm sorry Clark, we must seem so rude being so confrontational but some things have happened recently that have us on edge, please understand." Carlisle smiled; something that none of his children thought they would see anytime soon. Carlisle then continued, "Since you have super hearing I'm sure you already know our names but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my children for all intents and purposes."

At that, everyone else introduced themselves as well. Throughout the process Carlisle whispered to himself mainly, "He smells"

Edward looked at his father oddly immediately after hearing his thoughts, "He doesn't have a scent to anyone else."

Clark looked at Carlisle sheepishly, "Uhh yeah sorry, it was a long day." Carlisle quickly tried to explain but Clark politely interrupted him, "Don't worry about it, I know what you meant, I heard you all talking about it earlier. I can't say that I have an explanation for that though. You're the first vampires I have ever encountered."

"So what else can you do?" Emmet asked while Rosalie glared at him. It was very Emmet-like to be wondering about that when there were more important things to worry about. "What Rosie? He knows what we can do, it's only fair."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to take a chance, "I don't mind telling you what I can do but secrecy is as important to me, as I'm sure it is to you, so I hope you can keep the information to yourselves." When they all nodded he continued, "Well along with what I already told you I'm quite fast, I also have x-ray vision, oh and I can fly." He opted to leave the heat ray vision out, along with the level his abilities really extended to for the sake of not making them more suspicious about his intentions.

"So then you really could see us earlier when we were hiding?" Jasper asked.

Clark nodded, "Yes that's what I meant."

"Whoa so you can see through anything? That's awesome; I wish I could do that!" Emmet looked excited and dejected all at once.

Clark nodded again, "Yes but I try to never misuse my abilities or flaunt them."

"Can you at least show me the flying thing?" Emmet looked at him with hopeful eyes while his wife only sighed at him.

Carlisle stepped in then, "You don't have to do anything Mr. Kent, you have already been very upfront about all of this so we don't have a reason not to believe you."

"You all can call me Clark, since I'm guessing some of the vampire myths are true, you all must be a lot older than me anyway." They all nodded in agreement. "Flying would probably be the safest thing I can show you I guess so I don't mind." He said while levitating into the air effortlessly.

Everyone looked at him in awe and wonder at the small display of ability. Even after he told them what he could do, they were still hesitant to believe some of it, but it was hard to deny what was being shown to them.

Coming back down to the ground, he turned towards Carlisle once again, "If you don't mind, I have some questions as well."

Carlisle nodded at him understandingly, "We will answer them as best we can."

"I gather that Ms. Swan knows about you're true selves and is ok with it, since Edward is her boyfriend, but what is she in danger from?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

Carlisle hesitated for a moment but answered honestly, "A year ago, a vampire named James tried to hunt her down just for entertainment and he succeeded in getting her alone, but thankfully we got there in time and killed James. He had his mate working with him; Victoria is her name, and now she wants revenge on Edwards mate since he is the one that essentially killed James."

Clark nodded at the explanation, "Has this Victoria tried anything against Ms. Swan already?"

"Yes, a couple of times already, and so we thought that maybe you might be an accomplice of hers," Edward responded, then hesitantly added, "S-She already killed our mother- Carlisle's wife three weeks ago"

Clark quickly looked towards Carlisle with the deepest sense of sympathy, "I'm so sorry, I know all too well what it's like to lose a loved one." His voice thick with emotion.

Carlisle felt an odd need to comfort the man at that moment. He didn't doubt for a second that the man could relate to what he was going through for some reason and he wanted to tell him something to make it better but couldn't find the words.

Clark interrupted his train of thought by asking him directly, "Is it revenge what you want?"

Carlisle looked surprised by the blunt question but Rosalie was the one who answered for him, "Of course we want revenge against that bitch, what kind of stupid question is that?"

Clark heard her but didn't even spare her a glance, still watching Carlisle intently, waiting for a response. All traces of his cheerful and goofy self, gone, replaced by a grim and expectant expression.

Finding his voice again, Carlisle finally responded after meeting his gaze, "No, I mourn the death of my wife every day, and will do so for plenty more years, but the only thing I want now is my family's safety. I know that as long as she lives, none of us will be safe if she decides to attack again, so she must be stopped."

They both kept gazing at each other for minutes, making the others feel like they were intruding on something private, thus making them feel uncomfortable by the silence. Finally Clark said something none of them expected to hear from well, anyone. "I have saved thousands of lives but have never killed; it is something that I have always been set against."

Everyone looked genuinely surprised by the confession, some like Jasper and Edward even looked ashamed considering their past actions. It was hard to believe that one man could save thousands of lives but they had no reason to doubt him.

"Do you think she has anything to do with the murders going on in Seattle?" Clark suddenly asked.

"We don't know, it's a possibility at the moment but there's no way to tell for sure; do you know about our gifts?" Jasper asked to which Clark nodded, and then reluctantly took his gaze away from Carlisle. "Then you know about Alice's visions but Victoria has found a way around them somehow."

"Is there any other way of dealing with her other than killing her?" Clark asked.

"Well there's the Volturi, who are sort of like our leaders but if they do find her before us too, they would kill her immediately for as you say, flaunting her abilities." Alice, who had been quite all throughout the exchange, responded.

"Aro would never let such a thing go, especially if Victoria has something to do with the Seattle murders." Edward added, having experienced firsthand the way the Aro, Caius and Marcus think.

Clark took a quick moment to study them all one by one and then decided to help them first understand the situations better and then decide what to do about it another day. "Alright, I can't say that I can let go of everything I have ever stood for just like that, but there's still plenty I can still do to help you."

Rosalie looked skeptically, "What are you gonna do? Fly around Seattle and hope to get a glimpse of what she's doing?"

"Well that's close but not exactly, my hearing is not as limited as yours, it's not too late so I can do this now, I'll only be gone for about an hour, so would you like to meet me here or at your home?" Clark replied casually.

Carlisle suddenly looked worried, "You're not going to Seattle are you? I don't doubt your abilities but I don't want you to get hurt because of us."

Clark smiled warmly at the sentiment, "No, I'm just going to go listen to everything from space, you don't have to worry."

Everyone looked at him incredulously and he sighed. "Ok, Emmet can you come here for a minute." Emmet went towards him excitedly, hoping to see something cool again. Clark then took his glasses off, "Ok punch me anywhere you want with all your strength please."

Emmet only looked at him like he was crazy while Carlisle shouted "No!" to Emmet. He was horrified at the idea of Emmet being the one to hurt Clark, but Edward quickly stepped in.

"I think he can take it, I used a lot of strength when shaking his hand and he didn't so much as flinch." Edward commented seriously.

"Carlisle please, I just want to show you that you don't have to worry about me getting hurt, trust me." Clark smiled at him.

Carlisle only stared at him with an intense expression making everyone feel like they were intruding again. Edward squirmed at the thoughts coming from his father but didn't say anything about it. Reluctantly, Carlisle nodded at Emmet, who still looked hesitant about actually doing it as well. Finally he gathered up the nerve to punch him only above a human like strength only to be met with what felt like unbreakable steel. Furrowing his eyebrows he tried again putting half of his vampire strength into another punch only to be stopped in the same way as the last. Finally getting frustrated by the lack of reaction he stepped back a little and running at vampire speed, he raised his fist and punched Clark in the face with all his strength. Again, Clark didn't so much as flinch on impact, which had everyone looking at him in an astonished way. No vampire would be able to take a punch like that with their heads still on their shoulders; much less come out of it unscathed like Clark seemed to be.

Emmet could only stare with unbelieving eyes at the man and wordlessly backed away to go stand next to his mate once again.

Clark turned to Carlisle once again, "Okay, now that that's settled, where should I meet you? Well that's if I haven't scared you all away or something; I don't want to assume that you all want my help only to find out that you don't."

Carlisle quickly composed himself and replied, "The safety of my family means everything to me, so I would be eternally grateful if you can help me secure that. I'm sure everyone else feels the same." He said while looking towards his children with a stern look. Looking back at Clark his face softened again, "I don't want to keep you though, since I know you probably have to get ready for your job in school tomorrow. Do you require sleep by the way?"

Clark smirked at the thoughtfulness of the man in front of him, "I don't need as much sleep as your typical human but I do, yes. I don't have anything else to do the rest of the day but I don't want to overwhelm you all with anything more today, so I'll meet you tomorrow at you're house and tell you everything I found out. Now, a word of advice, I will be listening to everything for an hour or two so don't go saying things you don't want me to know till after that."

Carlisle smiled at him, "Very well, tomorrow it is then, just one last thing. Is it alright if we involve Isabella?" Carlisle asked. "She is considered part of the family and all of this involves her, but I don't want to tell anyone what you have said and done without your permission. I can assure you personally, she is quite capable of keeping your secret as well though." Edward couldn't help but take pride in his father's words.

"Of course, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't. I only ask that you don't go telling anyone about me without my permission." When he received nods he started levitating into the air and took one last look at Carlisle, "I'll see you all tomorrow." With a wave he turned around and shot into the sky faster than even they thought to be possible.

As they looked on, they figured he was moving twice possibly even three or four times as fast as any one of them. It left them all speechless and a little concerned, though they knew that they had no reason to feel like that after everything that had already happened. From what they all saw, this man could probably kill them all without even breaking a sweat and the fact that he was so adamant about not wanting trouble said a lot.

Silently, everyone but Edward took off towards their home to wait a whole day for information that would without a doubt, be very useful to all of them.


	4. Scared

4. Scared

"Alice, can you look into Jane's future for the next two to four hours?" Clark asked.

Alice concentrated and then replied, "They are staying at a hotel, miles away from Seattle but nothing happens to make them go out of their room."

"Great, I think I have the perfect plan to…"

"But what about what I just said?" Carlisle asked warily.

"Your right, completely right in everything you just said, but being right is what helped me make my decision Carlisle. I can do this and I want to do this for you all, so please let me make the decision, it's something I have to do now."

Carlisle looked around to see what the others opinions were but found no help except from maybe Isabella who looked as worried as ever. She was probably blaming herself for the whole situation which was far from true now, Carlisle thought. Finally he conceded to the request and nodded.

'Ok then, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Edward, would you be willing to go with me? I need you as a cover story, but I promise to bring you safe and sound without a single scratch, although I'm sure you're perfectly capable of handling yourselves." Clark added.

They all nodded immediately, confident that things would turn out alright. Emmet was especially excited at the prospect of watching Clark in action, it sounded was bound to be epic, he thought.

Carlisle frowned at this, "Why am I not going? I'm perfectly capable of fighting if I need to also."

Rosalie too looked indignant, "I can fight too!" she exclaimed.

Clark bit his lip at the comment and decided not to tell him only part of the real reason he didn't want Carlisle to go. "I wanted you two to stay with Bella here, just to make sure she's safe and all."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at the obvious lie that was being told to him but before he could call him out on it, Clark continued, "Also, none of the people I'm taking will be fighting, so all I need is their scent on the scene for when Jane goes snooping around. It will be simple to say that the newborns were picked off one by one when she comes to investigate. After all, you will be doing the vampire world a big service by enforcing the law of keeping your secret safe, so they can't possibly punish you for that." Carlisle couldn't possibly argue with that.

Jasper looked impressed but was still wary, even after everything he had already seen and heard. He was still skeptical about Clark being able to handle all this on his own so he would be ready to jump in at any time. "It does sound like a good strategy, I just hope you can actually handle it all, for all our sakes."

Clark nodded and smiled, "I'm sure all of your extra abilities will come in handy at some point. Well let's wait until night hits so we can go so make any preparations if you need any. It's easier to listen to everything from up there so I'm gonna do a quick search and make sure everyone is where they should be. Any questions before I go?"

Bella timidly raised her hand, "D-Do you think we should tell the werewolves?" she asked timidly.

Everyone frowned at the thought of doing that except Carlisle who wanted a better relationship with them. "I don't see why we should tell those stupid mutts anything, it's not like they would make a difference." Rosalie said bitterly.

"But maybe they can help out you know." She insisted.

"Bella there's no need, I know it's hard to believe that Mr. Kent can do everything he says he can do, but he gave us a preview yesterday and he wasn't even trying to impress us. Don't worry, everything will be ok." Edward got her to calm down with that.

"One last thing, I don't know how to ask this or if this will insult you but how would you all feel about riding on my back, or hanging by my arms if that's too uncomfortable for you. It will be faster and it will secure that we take them by surprise." Clark asked hesitantly.

Alice immediately shot up from her seat and shouted, "Shotgun on the front!" followed by Emmet's, "I want the front!" "Too bad loser, I called it!" she countered with a smug grin. "Fine then, I'll get an arm, it sounds more fun anyway."

Clark only looked at them with an amused expression, "Well I'll leave you to decide that, see you in a bit." He then nodded at Carlisle who nodded back at him.

Two hours passed by quickly and Clark was able to insure that Victoria and Riley where in Seattle, along with the rest of their army. He also made sure the Volturi where still in their hotel room. With that, he quickly descended onto the Cullen residence to find them waiting outside. Bella who had never seen him flying firsthand, stared at him in awe.

"Alright then, all aboard!" He said with a goofy grin.

Alice danced towards him happily, "Jasper and I will go on you back and the others on your arms." She sang happily at him.

Clark smiled back and got into position, floating in the air while face down. Soon everyone was ready and in place, "Alright you two, hold on tight up there." He then shot into the sky at an angle so that Alice and Jasper wouldn't somehow fall.

All the ones who stayed behind could hear was Emmet's booming laughter and Alice's cries of excitement. If Carlisle could admit it to himself, he felt a little jealous that they got to be that close to Clark and he didn't.

The trip was short lived to what seemed like seconds, which it actually was. Clark warned them to be ready to jump off at his command only five seconds after they took off, and told them to jump at the fifteen second mark. The vampires landed with a thud which alerted Victoria, who on the ground looking for a new victim to add to her army. She hadn't sensed danger coming because Clark had unknowingly blocked her gift completely by carrying everyone.

She looked wide eyed at the five of them and ran off, but Clark was far faster and caught her by the neck and brought her back the four siblings and asked them, "Do any of you want revenge? Now would be the time, just remember what I said."

They all looked at him and then at Victoria who was trying to fight Clark's hold by hitting him with all her strength but was getting nowhere. They could only see hate and anger in her face; hear and feel it too. Slowly, they all shook their head 'no' because if Carlisle, who had suffered the most by her decided not to want revenge, then they shouldn't feel that way either.

Clark smiled at all of them and squeezed his hand slightly and broke her neck off. He then used his heat ray vision to burn her body. "Well that was anti climatic! What was that red light thing anyway?" Emmet exclaimed lightly.

Clark laughed, "Sorry I guess, no time to explain now though. I'll tell you all later, but run around here a little and stage the scene or something; this is where your scents come in." They nodded and got to it.

"Ok now follow me and stay silent from now on please, and stay behind me while in the building too." He then led them to an abandoned building in the edge of town that was three stories high. He quickly used his x-ray vision to check that all the vampires where there and it seemed only Riley was missing.

Going in, three vampires immediately attacked Clark who was at the front; he made quick work of decapitating them and burning their remains. One by one they fell to either Clark's strength or to his heat ray vision, while his companions only watched him in awe and a little fear at how easy this seemed to be for him. They could however tell that Clark was by no means enjoying having to do all the killing; he seemed seriously sad but determined to finish.

When they reached a room where five of the vampires where sucking on three human bodies, Jasper thought that maybe he should step in and help, but that though was short lived when Clark simply shot a heat ray beam that expanded horizontally and cut straight through all of the vampires. When their top halves fell forward, they immediately got disintegrated into nothingness by the ray. He then made his heat ray vision cover the entire room and everything was disintegrated to pieces. The four siblings could only look on in horror as the scene unfolded, watching as everything was destroyed by the red energy completely.

When he turned to face them, he could see their faces but all he could do was sigh and look away, "And that's why I didn't bring Carlisle." He whispered softly.

Alice quickly snapped out of it and ran towards Clark. She gently hugged the big man and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you," she whispered softly.

Clark only smiled halfheartedly at her. "Those were the last newborns so go ahead and run around the entire place and do what you have to please. Next stop is Riley who is looking for his next victim too I'm sure." They all nodded and took off in different directions.

After only a minute, they all gathered at the entrance once again. "I'm sorry about how I reacted Clark, it was just shocking to see, it was honestly nothing personal against you, I know you are only helping us and I'm very grateful about it." Edward said suddenly.

"I too am sorry too Mr. Kent, I meant nothing by it, it's something I just didn't expect to see either. To know that you could have killed us with a mere look that first day but didn't, does help me trust you a lot more to be honest." Jasper added to Edward's sentiment.

"Yeah man I'm just glad you're on our side cuz that shit was awesome!" Emmet smirked.

Clark cheered up a lot after hearing all of that, he knew that he scared them all with all that happened but at least it was short lived. He wondered how Carlisle would take it when they told him, and then he wondered why he even cared so much, "Well let's go get Riley, he's close."

They all nodded and headed out the door, following Clark for a couple of seconds until they reached an alley way, only to find that Clark was already there, holding Riley by the neck. "Riley, Victoria didn't love you; she was only using you to get revenge on the Cullen's for killing her mate." Clark started to reason; hoping to at least save one of the vampires.

"You're lying! She told me you all would say something like that! I know about the mind reader that toys with peoples thoughts!" Riley shouted in anger, still trying to break free to no avail.

Clark looked at Edward hoping that he might have heard some sort of remorse in his thoughts, "He's too brainwashed, and she made sure to think of this possible scenario."

Clark only sighed and decapitated Riley quickly and burned his remains. He then nodded at all of them and then watched them stage what could possibly pass as a fight. Meanwhile he concentrated on his hearing slightly; trying to sense any possible newborns they might have missed. "Alright everything seems to be clear anywhere near the state so let's get you home. You all should run though, so your scent doesn't just disappear into thin air. I'll be following you from above."

They all agreed to the logic and started heading home and arrived quickly, making their entire trip less than fifteen minutes. Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella hadn't since Carlisle wanted to wait and see if they came and asked for help.

They got home to find the three that were left behind, still outside with confused expressions on their faces. "What happened? Did you run into too much trouble? I knew we should have gone Carlisle! I told you he was overconfident!" Rosalie exclaimed heatedly.

Carlisle was barley listening to her as all his attention was on Clark. He knew that he had done what he had set out to do; it was written all over his face. He felt so guilty about making him go against his beliefs for the sake of his family. He felt a hand on his shoulder that he could guess was probably Edward.

"Relax Carlisle, what's done is done, and it had to be done, there was no other way and we all know it. We are all grateful for what he did for us and nothing will change that." Edward said, trying to appease his father.

Clark nodded, "No regrets."

"No regrets." Carlisle smiled.

"So you're saying you all killed a whole army of vampires in less than fifteen minutes?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Well Clark did everything really, our slow asses were like totally dragging him, but he's too nice to say something like that. It would have so have taken him about a lot less time if we hadn't gone!" Alice sang then turned to look at him with hands clasped and sighing, "My hero!"

Jasper smiled and hugged her from behind, "I oddly agree with her about all of that, though I don't think you're his type honey." Jasper smirked.

All four siblings sniggered and laughed at Clarks blushing face. It was obvious that he liked Carlisle before and it was crystal clear to them now.

"You should have seen it Rose, it was totally awesome how he just up and kicked ass. It was like killing a mosquito, or annoying little bugs for him or something. And the thing with his eyes was so cool!" Emmet said excitedly.

"Thing with the eyes?" Rosalie asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yeah, it's like fire beams or something, it would cut right through them and burn them intently. It can totally destroy everything, even us!" Emmet exclaimed excitedly and Rosalie immediately turned to look at Clark with narrowed eyes.

Hearing her train of thought Edward angrily stopped her, "Stop it Rosalie, if he wanted to kill us he would have done so a long time ago and we wouldn't even have a moment to react but he didn't and wont. He's a good guy who probably saved at the very least one of us from those vampires, so show some respect."

Rosalie reluctantly agreed with everything that Edward said since she knew that she could at least trust their judgment on this.

"That's enough, let's go in and talk in a civilized manner." Carlisle said, trying to relieve the tension. He could see Clark shying away from them and was afraid he might want to leave. He didn't have to wait long for his fears to become reality though.

"I should probably go actually, it's getting late and I have, you know, stuff to do so…" He didn't really have a good excuse but he was afraid to meet Carlisle's eyes so he opted to leave.

"No!" Carlisle blurted out but quickly cleared his throat. "I mean stay, there are plenty of beds around if you need rest, or we can just talk about what happened." Carlisle said, trying to find a way to keep him here.

"I-I have to get home and work on school stuff, can't ever be too ready you know. I'll see you another day though." Clark replied with a fake smile directed at no one in particular.

With that he shot into the sky and left most of them glaring at Rosalie. "Way to go Rosalie!" Alice shouted, walking by her with a glare on her face. Jasper quickly followed only sparing Carlisle a sympathetic glance as he felt sad and dejected emotions rolling off of him.

"But I didn't even say anything!" Rosalie huffed, "Besides, it not my fault the guy is so sensitive anyway!"

All Edward did is shake his head from side to side at her and then turned to Bella, "Come on, I'll take you home sweetheart." He told he softly and she immediately nodded and went to the car, hoping that when alone, Edward would tell him more about what truly happened. She also had many questions and suspicions herself.

"Rosie it's more than that, you don't understand and I can't explain it right now." Emmet said, all the while looking at Carlisle who was still looking at the spot where Clark took off from. He seemed too deep in thought to bother. "Come on Rose, let's go hunt."

With that, Carlisle was left alone for a couple of minutes until he finally decided to go back into the house and hopefully get some answers from Jasper and Alice. He found them both in the living room awaiting his arrival.


	5. Attraction

5. Attraction

"It's not too soon you know." Alice stated bluntly when he walked in.

"I don't know what you mean Alice…" he started but was cut off by Jasper.

"It doesn't take any sort of gift or even an intelligent mind to see the attraction you two have for each other Carlisle. I can't feel anything from him but I would bet my little pixie here that his attraction to you is just as strong as yours and not based solely on the physical." Jasper stated simply.

Carlisle stared at him with wide eyes, "You would actually bet…" It was Alice that cut him off this time.

"I don't mind, only because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't lose me to that bet." She interrupted happily.

"Are you worried about what we will think?" Jasper asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, but what would Esme say about all of this, she just passed away about three weeks ago and I'm already moving on?"

"She would be so happy that you finally found your mate Carlisle. And quite the perfect mate you found too, I see nothing but a perfect match." Alice grinned.

"My mate? What are you talking about! That's not possible, it can't be…" Deep down he knew it was the truth but it was so much easier to deny it.

"What do you think the static electricity from earlier was Carlisle? Not to mention how you both forget that there are people around you and talk as if it's only both of you anywhere around the area. Then there's those intense stares that you give each other all the time that makes everyone feel like their intruding on something private." Jasper rationalized. Carlisle hung his head low at the truth that was being told to him. "Stop feeling ashamed Carlisle, you know we love Esme and we will always have her in memory, but you're allowed to be happy so don't let this pass you by. That's a good man there from what I can tell so far, and he might choose to try and go back to wherever he came from if you push him away too hard."

Alice raised her eyebrow at her husband, "Should I be worried? I thought I was supposed to be the one madly in love with my hero, and now I have competition?" She pouted playfully to which Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Think about what we said Carlisle, you know he's your mate, I can feel the resignation coming off of you, so at least let him know that you want to take it slowly and then see where things go." With that, they both left him alone to ponder on his own thoughts.

Carlisle was terrified of just thinking that Clark might find a way back to his home and never come back. He had only known the man for two days, yet those thoughts hurt him even more than Esme's death ever did.

Meanwhile, Bella waited patiently on the passenger seat for them to get far enough to start her questioning.

"So it's really over? Victoria won't be after me anymore?" Bella asked uncertainly.

Edward only smiled and replied, "Yes, I saw her die with my own eyes, so you don't have to worry about her anymore. "

Biting her lip she hesitantly asked, "Do you think I should tell Jacob, you know, so he can tell the wolves?"

"Bella, you know I don't want you around those wolves, they're dangerous and can hurt you very easily."

"So you can go chasing an army full of vampires but I can't go see my best friend?"

Edward sighed, "As much as it hurts my pride and as odd as it sounds for a vampire to say; we had protection."

Bella couldn't argue with that so she let the issue go for now. She didn't know if she had any right to ask this next question, but her curiosity was too big to ignore. "Clark… and Carlisle…"

"Of course you caught that." He interrupted her with a low chuckle. He then become suddenly serious, "We think they're mates, since everything fits and it's only been a mere couple of hours that they have shared together."

"Does it bother you? Or the others?"

"Not exactly, I don't know in what way you mean but the answer to any of them would be probably be no. Gender preference loses its meaning when you are bound to live forever and besides, you heard Clark talk about his past life, and he mentioned the lover he left behind was a woman. I know for a fact Carlisle has never so much as thought about another man in such a way so I can't really blame them for something that's out of their control."

Bella nodded at this but that wasn't what she was wondering, so she asked the question she really wanted an answer to. "What about Esme?"

Edward looked turned to look at her while still driving a lot slower than usual, "Only some of us knew this and even Esme recognized the fact that Carlisle was her mate." Bella looked at him wide eyed. "They loved each other a lot, and would have done anything for each other because that's who they are. Had either of them been turned with any other personality, they would have realized that it was their personalities keeping them together for the most part. You had a compassionate, caring man who does things to help other constantly on one hand, and then you had a gentle, loving woman who loved to take care of others. They were essentially the same but only half perfect for each other. Esme would be thrilled that Carlisle finally found his mate because again, that's who she was."

Bella turned to stare out the window and letting everything sink in. Everything made so much more sense now, except one thing, "So then why did he leave like that earlier?"

"He was afraid…"

"But I thought you said that could take on any vampire without even trying?" Bella interrupted.

Edward chuckled at that, "Let me finish my Bella, but that's almost the reason why he was afraid. He can and did take on an army of vampires without even trying; he could also kill the entire Volturi with a blink of an eye, literally. People fear too much power; he has that and then some more. That's what Rosalie's was thinking and I was guilty of letting it cross my mind when I saw some of it too." Edward paused, slightly ashamed of making feel Clark like some sort of monster when in reality he was the monster. Although he was starting to feel like that less and less as time went by. "But soon after, I remembered what he told all of us in our home and realized that he has always used it for good, to save thousands where he comes from. So here he was using his powers to save us, so why should I possibly be scared of that? Then again he could only care so much about what we would think but…"

"Carlisle, he was afraid that Carlisle would be scared of him so that's why he didn't take him." She finished for Edward, knowing she was right.

"Exactly," Edward said with a crooked smile.

"What about Rosalie? Even I know that I would have probably been fine without protection."

"That's an easier one to explain but we have arrived. I'll meet you in your room." He gave her a quick kiss and went to her room through her window.

Clark sat up on his bed, half scared and half excited. He would be seeing Carlisle again in just over an hour for the first time since he left so abruptly.

He had been informed by Alice the day prior about how Jane was to visit today and that things would go smoothly, but he couldn't help but want to be there to make sure everything went fine. He settled for being near them up in the air, ready to fly down at a moment's notice.

For now, he recalled the last couple of days as the new coach of Forks High School. Things with Edward, Alice and even Bella hadn't been awkward in the slightest as he had thought. While they had to keep it a normal student-teacher relationship, they made sure talk to him and exchange pleasantries every chance they got. Especially Alice, who had been insisting on giving him a makeover, assuring him that he wouldn't regret letting her have her way. He always smiled politely and refused until it got to the point where all he could really do was roll his eye at her reasons and excuses. Edward however had been adamant about inviting him over to their house whenever it would be best for him, insisting that he was always welcome. He kept saying that it was nice to have other people to talk who they didn't have to put an act for.

He soon banished those thoughts and got ready and took off into the sky. It was two in the morning so he didn't worry about anyone possibly seeing him flying below the clouds. He didn't have to wait long at all for the Volturi to arrive at the Cullen house. When they stopped in front of the family, he then listened intently to everything that was being said from afar.

'It's not every day we are rendered useless.' Jane commented sarcastically.

'You did quick work of taking care of the newborns; we were just about to do so ourselves,' Clark heard Felix say.

'They were being too public about the killings, if we had let it go on any longer, it might have affected our cover. We only wanted to protect our secret.' Clark smiled at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

'There's one missing' Demitri commented.

'Yes, one of them managed to kill my wife three weeks ago while she was hunting.' Carlisle said in a sad tone.

'Pity' Clark narrowed his eyes at the smugness radiating from that single word. He could also hear two hisses which he already figured to be Edward and Jasper. 'Caius will be intrigued to know you haven't been turned Isabella'

'The date is set for after graduation.' He heard Bella comment slowly.

'Whatever, do you all know why they were building an army?' Jane asked indifferently.

'We could only guess that they wanted to overthrow us for some reason, I can't imagine why since we tend to keep to ourselves, and don't bother anyone.' Carlisle commented as sincerely as he possibly could.

'Very well then, Demitri, Felix let us go, I want to get back to Volterra soon.' With that, Clark heard them quickly speeding away to where they came from.

He waited for five more minutes, listening to their movements and words to make sure they were really leaving for good. When he was satisfied that it was really over, he slowly descended onto the Cullen residence. He could see Carlisle anxiously looking through the sky while the others started going back into the house. He smiled at the thought of Carlisle actually wanting to see him.

When he finally got there Carlisle immediately greeted him a smile, "Hello Clark, I trust you heard everything."

Clark smiled back, "Yes, they're on their way back to Volterra now." Meeting Carlisle's eyes he added, "It's nice to see you."

"And you as well. Would you like to come in? We made some food for you and Bella." Carlisle asked politely.

"I… Ok." He didn't think it was a good idea but then gave in immediately after looking at his hopeful face.

Carlisle smiled brightly at his acceptance which Clark thought to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They both walked into the house together to see all the siblings turn to look at them suddenly; except for Bella who had no way of hearing that they had entered the living room.

"Come on Bella let's get you and Clark something to eat." Edward said to her.

"But I'm not…" she was stopped by a discreet signal that Edward gave with his eyes, signaling at Clark. "I'm not even sleepy so I guess I should eat something, your right."

Clark only rolled his eyes and gave a low chuckle at the exchange. It was so obvious what everyone was doing but it made him feel happy inside that they actually wanted him around. With the exception of maybe Rosalie, but she did not wear the usual sour expression so he wasn't sure.

"Hello Clark, it's nice to have you around here once again." Jasper commented, trying to relieve some of his uneasy tension he could tell he was probably feeling. It was the truth though; he did enjoy having him around for many reasons. One of the main reasons was because he was not tempted in the slightest to drink the man's blood, and even if wanted to, he knew that he couldn't hurt him so it made things easy.

Clark grinned at him and went over to the couch to sit down by Alice and Jasper. "You don't have to eat anything Bella, I'll stay either way, besides, we have more things to discuss, so don't mind me for now." He smiled at them.

Bella had the decency to look back at him sheepishly. "Well I'll be right back." He bounced off the couch and turned back to Carlisle, who had been standing there staring at him the whole time. "Alright show me some of the food you made, whatever it is I'm sure it's good, but I must warn you that I can eat a lot more than a normal human." He smiled sheepishly at him, "Just so you know."

No one dared tell him that Carlisle only helped very little with it because he didn't really know how to cook. Telling him would probably magically take away his hunger, everyone guessed. They all looked at their backs as they walked away and hoped their father would listen to his feelings and take the first step. Even Rosalie was hopeful, now that she was up to date with what was going on; she only wished she had been told sooner about this.

"Do you mind if I keep you company at the table?" Carlisle asked.

Clark nodded vigorously at him and fixed his glasses, "Not at all; it will give us a chance to catch up."

Carlisle smiled kindly, and sat down across from him after setting a plate in front of him. "Why do you wear glasses?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Oh, well that was part of my cover back home, but I guess I don't need them anymore." Clark frowned and then shrugged. "Got used to them after a while I guess." He commented and then took them off.

Carlisle smiled affectionately, "So how has your job been treating you so far?"

"The kids have been great so far, not the most athletic people out there, but that's not really something I care about anyway; as long as they try you know?" He took a few bites of his food and then continued, "The job is simple though, but a lot different from my last one, that's for sure. I just tell the kids what to do and they do it, no one has really given me any trouble. Well then again, Bella does keep hitting people with the balls so there's always having to deal with that." He along with the rest of the house, laughed at her expense. "This is really good by the way, did you really make it?" He asked with a suspicious smile.

Carlisle looked away, half embarrassed, "Well I don't know everything there is to know about cooking yet but I'll learn I promise."

"I was only teasing, Carlisle," he reached over to grab his had but stopped himself, thinking it was probably inappropriate to do such a thing. He pulled his hands back awkwardly and decided to continue before things got even more awkward, "So, what about you, what have you been doing?"

A part of Carlisle wanted to reach out and grab his hand but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable either. He cleared his throat and replied, "I haven't been doing much since Esme passed away but I'm going to start working at the hospital again this coming Monday."

Clark nodded in understanding, but then looked curious, "You work at the hospital? Wouldn't that involve a lot of blood?"

"Of course, but I have been doing it for close to a century so I learned to control the thirst. I still smell it and it's still appealing to me, but only as appealing as the animal blood we drink so it's not hard to resist anymore." Carlisle explained.

Clark stared at him with complete respect and admiration in his eyes, trying to figure out why the man would put himself through such a thing, though this didn't surprise me and he made sure Carlisle knew it. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't know what you mean." He said sheepishly.

Amused expressions could be heard from the room where the other vampires were obviously listening. They had truly never seen this side of Carlisle; it was like watching or at least hearing a completely different person come out when Clark was around. The normal strong, compassionate and gentle father they had always known was still there, but there was so much more. It was like he was suddenly alive with all sorts of different and new emotions. They had never seen this side of him before and it was comforting to see him being himself and not the father figure he always played.

Clark continued eating with a smirk on his face; "Of course you don't know…" he stopped abruptly and frowned.

"What's wrong Clark?" Carlisle reached over and grabbed his hand instinctively, not knowing what to think.

Everyone was in the dining room in a matter of seconds, sensing that something was wrong as well. "Why does our future disappear all of a sudden?" Alice asked worriedly.

"The shifters want to know if you know anything about the three vampires that crossed their lands earlier. They figure you might know something and they want answers, but they don't trust you at all so they are all coming together. There are eight of them right now, and they are prepared to attack if it was you that breached the treaty." Clark held up a finger as a single for them to wait for him a minute. After two minutes of silence, Clark finally spoke up again. "Most of them want to actually fight you and get rid of you once and for all, but the leader ordered them to not attack until they got answers and only if he ordered them to do so. They will have Jake talking in human form since he's the one that can shift the fastest."

"So then we fight!" Emmet said loudly.

"There will be no fighting Emmet, they're just kids. We will tell them the truth and they will just have to accept it." Carlisle said while still holding the back of Clark's hand. Everyone had noticed it, even Bella, but had decided to make it seem like it was the most natural thing in the world to see.

"I'll be there in an instant if they don't listen, don't worry." Clark informed everyone.

"No Clark! Not this time, we have to solve this peacefully. If you get involved, you would be exposing yourself to them as well. I also don't want any of them to die, even if they do attack. They're just kids." Carlisle said firmly.

Clark turned his hand around and grabbed Carlisle's in his, "I won't kill them, even if they do attack Carlisle, but the odds are against you even though you're more experienced. My secret does mean a lot to me but... but I can make sure they don't tell anyone about it, besides, they won't know nearly enough to judge." After a sudden pause he continued, "They just shifted, let's go outside everyone." With a squeeze and a reassuring smile, Clark let go of his hand and headed towards the outdoors.

"Jake will listen to me, I know it, I'll talk to him and everything will be alright." Bella told Edward who was trying to get her to stay inside.

"No Bella, it's too dangerous, please stay in here." Edward insisted.

"She might be right Edward, and I won't let anything happen to anyone, trust me." Edward heard Clark say from outside.

With a sigh he gave in, "Alright but promise me you will stay next to me no matter what; no exceptions this time Isabella."

"I promise!" Bella said, relieved that she might actually be able to help for once.

With everyone gathered outside, Clark quickly went over the plan, "Alright everyone, you heard your father; there will be no killing, or fighting by your part. Not because I don't think you are capable of fighting but because it will be easier for me to incapacitate them without having you involved. I'll be in the sky waiting, so no matter if they start running towards you, do not react please!" Clark stressed out.

"Who are you to order us around?" Rosalie asked with venomous voice.

"Enough Rosalie! He's trying to help us now apologize." Carlisle said a little more harshly than he intended.

Rosalie looked surprised at Carlisle and quickly apologized.

"Accepted, they will be here soon, I'm off for now." He shot into the sky faster than they had seen him move yet. The man will probably never cease to surprise them; they could barely keep their eyes up with his speed.

The family waited only a minute for the wolves to arrive, and just like Clark said, Jacob was in his human form. Jacob, being the teenager he was, didn't know how to greet a bunch of vampires so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Who were the vampires who crossed into our land?" Jacob asked them bluntly. Sam was right beside him and all the other wolves where flanking them in a straight line. When he noticed Bella with them, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hello everyone," Carlisle greeted politely and then continued, "To answer your question, it was the Volturi; they are what some would say vampire royalty to us. If you will allow me a moment to tell you everything from the beginning, I'd be happy to explain everything to you."

Jacob nodded at Carlisle in response, "Very well then, but first, how much do you know about what happened with Bella, James and Victoria."

"We know that James tried to kill Bella but got killed by Edward instead, and now the red head is after her." Jacob responded.

"Exactly, but what you didn't know is that the recent killings in Seattle, as I'm sure you heard about were caused by Victoria. She was building a newborn army to kill us along with Isabella. She actually managed to kill my wife not too long ago." He paused for a moment and then continued, "We then got wind of her plan and decided to try and stop her by going to Seattle and dealing with her along with her army."

"What's the difference between a newborn and you, and how many were there in this army you're talking about?" Jacob asked curiously.

"We are never more physically strong than in the first year of being turned because of the blood that's already in our bodies. Bloodlust tends to rule a newborn and so they are usually savage unless controlled. There where eleven of these newborns along with Victoria and her accomplice. We managed to kill them all; including Victoria." Carlisle replied.

"That's nice and all but this doesn't explain why there were three vampires that you know in our lands." Jacob stated impatiently.

"Yes, I was getting to that." Carlisle nodded, "The Volturi are an ancient and powerful coven that live in Italy. They make sure that the rules of our kind are followed by enforcing them. The most important rule of all is that we must keep the existence of vampire's secret, at all costs. Anyone who doesn't obey this rule will be immediately killed without a second chance. Victoria broke that rule by being careless in her quest for vengeance so they came to exterminate the problem. Since we took care of the problem for them, they came here to question us like you are now. You must understand though that we are in no position to tell them what to do or what route the can or cannot take. While some of my children have more passive abilities of which I'm sure you're aware of; some of them have more offensive ones that would rend us useless even. That's why they are considered our leaders and are feared among our own." Carlisle finished and waited for a response.

"And why is she here?" Jacob asked, looking at Bella.

"They wanted to know if I had been turned yet Jake, they said I had to be." Bella replied nervously.

"But that's a breach in the treaty! You're going to turn her?" He shouted, now looking at Edward; shaking in anger all the while.

When Edward nodded, Jacob immediately shifted and sprang towards him. None of the vampires reacted to this as they were instructed and only watched as Jacob clashed into Clark's form that had appeared instantly.

In his fit of rage, Jacob didn't bother to see who it was, he just decided that it was an enemy that he had to get through, to get to Edward and threw his paw full force at Clarks face. The force of the impact only hurt him but he didn't relent on his attack and opened his mouth and bit Clark on his right arm. Again, Clark did nothing but stand there as the wolf savagely tore his sleeve.

"That's enough Jacob, there will be no fighting, and I don't want to hurt any of you." Clark said slowly but firmly.

Sam who had been watching the exchange between Jacob and the unknown man wasn't sure whether help him or call him off. They all knew by Jacob's thoughts and their eyes that all his attacks where having no effect. Even his werewolf teeth that were strong enough to cut through even a vampire were not cutting through the man's skin.

"Call him off Sam, he can't win!" Edward's words only had the opposite effect by striking at their pride.

Edward sighed and shook his head as Sam gave the command to attack and Bella shouted "Stop please!" Only Edward moved to hold Bella against his back while all the other vampires didn't move an inch. Carlisle only hoped that Clark would go easy on them.

Several things happened as soon as the werewolves sprang into action. Clark sucked in air while flinging Jacob off of his arm and into the air. Before Jacob could even hit the ground or the other wolves could get two steps past their previous positions, he let out an ice cold blast of wind from his mouth, sending all of them flying backwards where most collided against trees.

Clark then took a quick moment to study their anatomy for any weak spots they might have with his x-ray vision. Some had recovered by now and were springing back into action though so he moved fast. He found the perfect nerve to hit, and he shot towards them with amazing speed and hit them in the right places, using only enough strength with only one finger, to poke them in a nerve he had found near their ribs.

One by one they barked in pain and were left shouting in their human forms soon after. The all felt what felt like the most intense cramp they had ever felt and so they weren't able to stay in their wolf forms. When he reached the last and smallest one, he stopped in front of him and said, "I won't hurt you little one, just don't attack and you can stay in your wolf form."

Seth didn't know what to do, but seeing his brothers and sister shouting on the floor in their human forms he knew that he didn't stand a chance no matter what he did. With a whimper and a nod he decided to just give in and turn into his human form. Hopefully the man was telling the truth and wouldn't attack.

Clark smiled warmly at the boy and assured him that everyone was alright, "I only hit a nerve of theirs, strong enough to incapacitate them for about a minute. I didn't seriously injure them, nor is it anything permanent so don't worry; I just hope they don't try attacking again but I beg you to stay out of it if they do."

Seth looked at his brothers and sister, who were still on the ground shouting in pain. The only thing he could do now was wait for them to recover from whatever it is that happened.

Meanwhile all the vampires along with Bella looked on in awe, surprise, concern and regret by what had to be done. All Bella could really understand as a human, was that Clark blew white wind at them, and then one by one, they were all on the ground shouting in pain and holding their sides. Most of it went by too fast to follow, even by vampire standards.

"Well then… I guess you weren't kidding?" Rosalie commented dryly at her husband.

"Awe come on babe you know I never lie!" Emmet exclaimed in mock indignation but then turned serious when he noticed that Clark had returned and some of the wolves were starting to recover.

"Someone please bring some towels for them." Clark requested to which Alice immediately responded. A couple of seconds later, she returned with towels and left them in the middle of the small clearing for them to take if they wanted one.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Clark when everyone was recovered and started shouting, "What did you do to us!"

"Sam I will answer your questions but first, order your pack not to attack or the same thing will only happen again or worse if you try it a third time." Clark told him calmly.

After what Jake had tried and what had just happened, he knew that this man was not to be trifled with so he hesitantly complied. Shouting in his strong and commanding voice he said, "Do not attack unless I tell you, I am ordering you as alpha leader of the pack!" he shouted. The wolves were immediately bound by the command and could do nothing but wait in silence, not sure if they should stay as they are or turn back into their wolf forms.

Clark nodded, "Your pack may turn into their wolf forms if it helps them feel safer or they can just stay as they are and take a towel. I don't mind either way since you're the only one I really need to talk to but keep in mind that there are ladies around." Clark smiled politely.

Sam only glared at the man but looked back at his pack who was once again flanking him and gave them a sharp commanding, "Shift!" When they all did so, he walked up to where the towels were placed and wrapped one around his waist. Going back to where his pack was standing quickly he turned once again to face the vampires and gave a sharp "Talk!"

Clark nodded again, "My name is Clark Kent, I work at the local high school as I'm sure you will find out. I should say that I am not a vampire but I cannot tell you what I am exactly seeing as not even my friends behind me know that. I knew you were coming before anyone and am only here to prevent a fight which is what I did." He stopped when he got a couple of angry growls and barks aimed at his last statement. A quick "Silence!" from Sam took care of that though.

"That is essentially what I did since I asked my friends to please stand back if you started a fight. They had no intentions of hurting you and neither did I, even when Jacob decided to attack, I just stood there and told him to stop but you decided to join as well." Sam reluctantly nodded to his logic and let him continue, "What I did first, was fling Jacob away as gently as possible and then hit all of you with a blast of ice cold air. I only made it strong enough to toss you away from everyone. I then hit each of you, except the young one, in a central nerve, hard enough to incapacitate you for a chance to solve this peacefully. I was by no means aiming to hurt you in any way but I was forced to do something to stop you, so sorry for the pain you went through but it was the only thing I could do short of seriously injuring you, or worse. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Why did you bother to spare us? We wouldn't have spared you so called friends." Sam asked, genuinely curious now. All the wolves were quietly listening to what Clark had to say now, even Jacob.

"Several reasons really, the first being that Carlisle asked me not to kill any of you no matter what. Another being that I-I don't kill," Clark hesitantly said since that statement was no longer true. Carlisle quickly went to his side, sensing what was happening and grabbed his hand reassuringly. The small action helped Clark more than anyone could tell and so he got the strength to continue after giving Carlisle a gentle smile. "I should say I have never used my powers to kill until three days ago. I asked Carlisle to lie and say that they killed the army only to keep my existence a secret but in truth, I was the one who killed all those vampires to protect this family. You see I view all sentient beings as equals, as opposed to defining someone by their gender, race or species, but it had to be done so I did it. I knew there was a strong possibility of reasoning with you from the beginning also, so killing was not an option here. Any other questions before I continue?"

Sam stared at him thoughtfully as did most of the wolves behind him. If what the man said was true then they never really stood a chance against him; much less if they added the vampires into the mix. The last bits of what he said were ignored by some and taken to heart by others.

"Turning a human into a vampire would breach the treaty we have with the leeches, so we can't let it happen." Sam stated.

Clark turned to look at Carlisle who was still beside him, holding his hand and gave him a nod, "When Isabella went to Italy to bring Edward back, she came across the Volturi and as I said earlier, they take keeping our secret very seriously. If a human should ever find out about it, they are to be killed or turned into a vampire. They now know that Isabella knows about us and the only way they got back alive was to guarantee that we would turn her within a year's deadline. That is the only reason she is with us at the moment; we knew that they would want to see her and we assured them that the date was set for after graduation." Carlisle was interrupted by Jacob's growling. "I want to ask you as the leader of my family if you will make this exception."

"This isn't something I can decide on my own but I will discuss it with the elders and see what they have to say. I can make no guarantees that you will like the outcome though." Sam said sincerely. Jacob barked at him after hearing this, "Quiet Jacob!"

Clark took that moment to make a request of his own, "Just one more thing I want to address before you go." Sam nodded at him to continue, "I take my secret very seriously, perhaps even more seriously than everyone here, so I want a guarantee that there will be not a single mention of my existence to anyone who is not a shapeshifter. That would include the elders you speak of and your mates, or writing about me in your legends. I can guarantee that you will never meet anyone else like me because there is no other. I came to this area for some peace and quiet so I'm only asking for the same respect that I will be giving you. I don't want you to feel threatened but you must understand this is very important to me."

Sam stared at him for a while then finally spoke up, "I can guarantee that but it is nearly impossible for us to keep secrets from our imprints or mates as you called them."

Clark nodded at this, "If it's absolutely necessary to do so then ok, but just as a forewarning; I have an extremely good hearing range."

"Alright then, we will be going now, I will let you know through Bella what the elders have to say." Sam nodded and shifted. He gave a brief command to return home and just like that, their forms vanished into the night.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment until Alice ran towards Clark and handed him a new shirt. Clark narrowed her eyes at the evil vampire, "And what's this?"

Alice rolled her eyes at the question, "A shirt duh! You can't wear that thing the way it is, it's all torn up, come on take it off!"

Carlisle quickly came to his rescue, even though he knew it was pointless to try and stop her, "Alice leave him alone please, I'm sure his torn shirt is the last thing on his mind right now."

Sure enough, she just ignored him while others laughed; particularly Bella who had been tense about everything. "Come on Clark, your just changing shirts, not moving a mountain!"

"That's actually not that hard you know, all have to do is…"

Alice quickly interrupted whatever he was going to say, "Yes, yes whatever, now take off that shirt, and put this on please!"

With a dramatic sigh he gave in and turned his back to everyone but Carlisle who had been standing behind and was now facing him and his family. Carlisle got a full view of him taking his shirt off from that angle. He quickly looked away quickly but couldn't resist a glance at his body, then another and yet another after that; everyone thought amusing but did not dare laugh or comment on it. Clark caught him staring and blushed a crimson red but didn't tell him anything either.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to… sorry." Carlisle finished, looking away, ashamed of himself. It wasn't common for a vampire to stutter in such a way but Carlisle was genuinely embarrassed.

Clark tried to compose himself and smiled, "It's alright Carlisle, it's not like we can keep ignoring this forever. We should probably talk about it soon, that's if you want to of course. I don't want to assume anything."

Carlisle looked back at him and smile, "I'd like that."

They were interrupted by Alice who was jumping up and down in front of them, "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "It's a perfect fit! I knew it would look perfect on you!" she continued, giddy with excitement.

"I can't imagine why you would have a shirt that fits me perfectly in your closet Alice. I'm sure you've had this used old thing in there dusting for a while now huh?" Clark commented dryly while turning to face everyone else.

"Yes of course, it's exactly as you say!" She said innocently, "Lucky for you, I still have a couple more used old rags lying around in there, just gathering dust and waiting to be taken by someone." She skipped away from them and into the house while her husband quickly followed.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Clark turned to Carlisle once again and asked him. When he received a nod from him he turned to the remaining pairs. "If you'll excuse us, we will be back soon." He told them.

"Take your time; I'll be taking Bella home and I'm sure Emmet and Rosalie have things to do." Edward smiled brightly at them.

Nodding at them, Clark got behind Carlisle and wrapped his arms around him. The simple action made Carlisle shiver with comfort and excitement and so he leaned back gently. Clark then took off towards the sky slowly, while enjoying the closeness just as much. When he reached a certain point in the sky, he stopped to let Carlisle enjoy the view. "Is there a particular place you would like to go to?" Clark whispered into Carlisle's ear.

"Not that I can think of right now." Carlisle replied in a gentle voice. The scene would have probably impressed him if Clark wasn't making him feel things he had never felt before for anyone.

"Hmm alright then, when was the last time you fed?"

"A week ago, I can go a little longer though, so there's no need to worry Clark."

"Nonsense, I want you well fed first and then I will take you to a special place that you have never been to before." He said softly, while trying to keep in the overwhelming emotions he was feeling as well. He couldn't help but breath in Carlisle's intoxicating aroma and remembered something, "Do you need to breathe at all?"

"Not breathing can get uncomfortable but only because it takes away the sense of smell. We don't need any air to survive though, if that's what you're asking." Carlisle explained and waited for Clark to say something. He had already heard Clark breathing in his scent and he honestly didn't mind it one bit.

Clark had heard what Carlisle had said, but he got too caught up with breathing more of Carlisle's aroma, that he didn't notice that he practically had his head buried in his neck. He finally snapped out of his daze after a couple of seconds of silence. He gasped at what he had just done, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to Carlisle. It's just that you smell so good, but I'll take you back if you want me to now." Clark said sadly.

Carlisle sighed, "You smell really good to me too Clark, and I have been doing the same since I first met you. Let's go hunt and then you can take me to this special place so that we can talk about this some more though."

Clark inhaled his scent once more now that he knew it was ok, "Of course," Clark replied and then took them down to the forest. He found him a bear to feed on, only seconds later and let him at it. While Carlisle was feeding on it, he brought him two deer, just in case he wanted more blood. When Carlisle finished, he thanked Clark and told him he was ready.

Clark smiled warmly at him and hugged him from the front this time, "Alight try not to move at all ok, just stay still when I pull you away from my body briefly please."

"Ok, don't worry." With that, they both shot up straight into the sky, not slowing down at all as they passed the clouds.


	6. Possible

6. Possible

As they shot up even further into the sky at incredible speed, Clark abruptly pulled Carlisle away and blew a strong blast of cold air at Carlisle's body to protect him the heat of the ozone layer. The cold air extended beyond their bodies to ensure Carlisle would not be harmed. When they passed the layer in just a second, Clark pulled him back into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Can you talk out here?" Clark whispered into Carlisle's ear. He had to wonder that out loud because he knew that it would be impossible for any human to talk without oxygen around, but Carlisle was no human.

Carlisle gasped heavily even though no air filled his lungs. His windpipe felt useless at the moment but it didn't prevent him from talking as he normally did. He looked directly at Clark's eyes and smiled, "Where are we going?"

"To a special place that you haven't been to before, remember?" Clark chuckled lightly, but then added seriously, "I hope you don't mind, I can take you to a place on Earth if you would prefer that though."

"No! Wherever you're taking me is fine, I trust you Clark." He said sincerely. "Do you still need me to stay still?" He asked, hoping that he would say no. When Clark shook his head, he eagerly wrapped his arms around Clark and lowered his head to Clarks shoulder. He smiled at how perfect this felt, along with the fact that he was still able to smell Clark somehow, even though there was no air around.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?" Clark whispered. "We're seconds away from the place anyway, look up."

"DO I have to?" Carlisle complained at having to move away but did so anyway. "The moon! You brought me to the moon to talk?" Carlisle commented while laughing lightly at the absurdity of it.

"Well if you're not happy, I can take you to another planet?"

Carlisle could only roll his eyes at that as they landed on the moons terrain. "The moon will be fine for now, it's perfect even. I just never thought…" he couldn't really finish the sentence because where he was seemed so unimaginable, even after living more than three hundred and fifty years.

"A lot of things are possible; you just have to have the right connections huh?" Clark commented with another chuckle.

Carlisle turned to look at him then tilted his hid to the side in wonder, "Why did you really bring me here?"

Clark looked down, then back at the amber colored eyes, "It seemed special; something that that no other person will probably be able to ever do and I wanted to do it for you." He paused for a moment, still staring into his eyes. "I don't think I have to tell you that I care about you a lot already. Your children have pointed that out to you on occasions even. So to be able to do this for you, to amaze you, to make you smile and laugh and even make you roll your eyes, which I gather you don't do often, is a gift for me."

Carlisle turned serious after hearing that, "They think we're mates."

"Do you think that?"

He nodded, "I don't doubt it anymore, but at the same time I ask myself if it's alright to just forget Esme."

"No, it's not alright, she was a big part of your life; just as Lois was a big part of mine but I know it was never like this with her. I really did love her with all my heart you know; I even envisioned a family with her but that's not possible now. Not because I can't get to where she is, but because I don't want to anymore. I feel guilty about leaving her behind, knowing that she might be waiting for me to show up at any moment. There's also the possibility of her dying without me there to protect her but I won't let that stop me."

"You're a better man than I am then. I didn't think you would be giving up so much; another reason why we should probably not be together." Carlisle said, looking away.

"Reasons… I'm not from your Earth you know? It's not hard to figure out by what I have told your family so far." He saw Carlisle nod, and then Clark turned to look at the planet.

"I'm even an alien to the Earth I grew up in," Clark gave a humorless chuckle at the irony of it all and continued, "My human father and mother found the spaceship I was put in as a baby in one of their fields when it crashed. They raised me with as much love and care as possible, as their own, never getting scared that their young child could do things that are supposed to be impossible. Instead, they were scared that people would want to somehow use me because of the things I can do. It was hard when my human father died but I managed. It's hard without my human mother now too but I think she accepted that I might not make it back when I set off on my trip."

"Aren't you telling me too much? Please you don't have to say anything about…" Carlisle asked worriedly but was interrupted.

Clark turned around to face him again and met his eyes, "If it helps you make a decision then I'll tell you everything about me." He said firmly. Not waiting for a proper response he turned back to face Earth and continued, "Superman they called me," Clark smiled at the memories, "While others called me The Man of Steel. I was the hero who would be there to save them if they ever got into trouble. Stopping planes from crashing, preventing volcanoes from erupting, moving an island that was in danger of being flooded, or even preventing a moon sized meteor from crashing into earth and killing everyone; still, they didn't know I was holding back."

Carlisle could do nothing but stare at him with disbelieving eyes. And then a realization hit him, "You didn't save thousands… You saved billions…" he finished in awe.

"Yes, billions, and not because it was what was expected of me, but because it was what I wanted to do, to help those in need was always fulfilling. It didn't matter if those that I helped weren't grateful since I never did it for recognition, for the money I never wanted, for the fame and glory. I simply wanted to help…" He paused for a few second to gather his thoughts, "I found a place on that Earth that had a video message of sorts from my birth father. It told me everything I needed to know about who I was, where I came from, why I was sent there; everything."

"Krypton, that's the name of my home planet. The message said it was destroyed shortly after my father sent me to Earth on a spaceship. The planets sun erupted and took everything in the area with it." He heard Carlisle's sharp intake of unnecessary breath and then felt his arms embrace his midsection from the side. Clark put a hand on top of Carlisle's and continued, "I didn't believe it… I didn't want to believe it. I had always hoped to find someone like me out there that would make me feel like I belonged. It wasn't until later that I heard about how some astronomers found what could possibly be Krypton's remains light-years away that I found hope. Not even Lois, who I loved dearly, was enough to stop me from getting on the spaceship that I had arrived in and taking off to find someone like me."

"So you left Earth and its inhabitants to look for your home planet?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, only saying goodbye to my mother and not bothering with anyone else. It took about two and a half years to get there but was met with a graveyard. Only bits and pieces of the planet remained and nothing else, meaning I was truly alone but at least I had confirmed it with my own eyes. I then set the ship to take me to the planet Earth and a wormhole that's not there anymore brought me here. It brought me to Earth, just a different one than the one I grew up in." he turned to the side to look at Carlisle's face. "So that's my story for the most part. There's a lot more as you can imagine but those are the most important basics." Clark smiled when Carlisle didn't move away.

"You have gone through all of that and I wasn't able to let go of one simple thing?"

Clark frowned at that, "I didn't tell you all of that so you can feel like that."

"I know you didn't, but it helped me look at what was important and I don't want to deny myself from trying to make things work with you."

Clark smiled and twisted his body to face him directly and gazed into his eyes, "My Carlisle, you want to know how I know that this will work out perfectly?" He asked to which Carlisle nodded, "I don't care that I'm the last of my race anymore, or that won't be able to get back to the dimension I came from because I feel like I belong here, with you. You understand me without even trying and with so little to go on, you see past what everyone else sees and just see me. Everything I have ever wanted, you have proved to be in such a short time. I'm not sure I can let you go even if you pushed me away, sorry. Oh and there's the mate thing, which I'm as sure is true as you are."

Carlisle was left exasperated by what he just heard more than anything, "I don't deserve you Clark." He looked into his blue eyes intensely.

"Kal-El" Clark said simply. When Carlisle looked at him curiously he continued, "That was the name given to me by my father, Jor-El. It's my birth name."

Carlisle's eyes grew wide at what Clark had just given him, "Kal-El"

Clark smirked at the sound of his name coming from him and looked at his lips. "May I?"

Carlisle nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted because he had been waiting for this moment as well. With that Clark leaned down slightly and touched his lips to Carlisle's. The kiss was slow and sensual; each taking the time to explore all their each other's lips until they found that they couldn't get enough of what they were doing and let their passion take over, deepening the kiss. Letting go of their inhibitions, they let everything they felt for each other already flow through their bodies and showed it through their kiss. Hugging each other tighter Carlisle moved back only far enough to whisper, "Kal." Clark moaned loudly at his name and quickly covered Carlisle's mouth with his lips again.

For thirty minutes, they stood there holding and kissing each other; neither bothering to care about time or anything else really. When they finally opened their eyes Clark was slightly surprised by what he saw but more fascinated at the beauty than anything.

"You look so beautiful," he to Carlisle truthfully.

Carlisle smiled brightly at the compliment, "It's a vampire thing, it happens to us when going into direct contact with the sun."

Clark nodded at this and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Do you wish to stay here a little while longer or go back; I could take you to another planet really quick, if you want to see or land on one. Just tell me what you honestly want to do."

Carlisle smiled lovingly at his mate, "Let me just get a rock souvenir from here and then you can take me to Mars to get a quick one from there too."

Clark nodded at him and let him go. He watched Carlisle bend down on the ground a piece of rock. He then made quick work of using his heat-ray vision to carve a large letter C exactly where they had just shared their first kiss. Carlisle watched it with a smile still on his face.

"Your quite the romantic you know, I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep up at this rate." He chuckled wholeheartedly.

"Just a little mark for later use." He smiled back, walked over to him and took him in his arms once again. "Ready?" When he received a nod, he leaned forward and stole a quick ten second kiss. "Ok, I'm ready too."

The trip to Mars was short, since they didn't really have anything to do there so they left for earth and arrived at the front of the house at the beginning of sunlight. Walking in, hand in hand they were greeted with four pairs of excited eyes. Edward was still at Bella's house at the moment.

Jasper immediately knew that they were a couple now from the emotions coming from Carlisle and the smile on Clarks face. Alice was the first one to bombard them with questions, "Oh my god, I'm so happy! This better mean that you two are together now or I'm going to punch something." She glared at both of them threateningly.

Carlisle nodded once at her and Clark was nodding at her vigorously, with a goofy grin.

"I'm sure it was only to make you happy and nothing more Alice." Rosalie commented sarcastically but with a smile still on her face. She couldn't help but like the guy now, after everything he has done for them.

Alice jumped up, "I knew it, this is perfect!" she exclaimed excitedly, "So where did you go? Tell me everything!"

Carlisle tried his best to look nonchalant about it while saying, "Oh you know, just the moon."

Jaspers eyes widened feeling that he was telling the truth while everyone else's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Get out, come on tell us." Emmet asked dismissing the comment easily.

"You could just not tell us, don't have to lie about it Carlisle." Alice grumbled but then tried another angle, "How about you, are you gonna dish?"

Clark only laughed lightly and confirmed, "We went to the moon, and then Mars, it was fun."

"Fine, don't tell us, but I'll get it out of you someday, I have to know the place of the wedding!" the exclaimed excitedly.

Sighing Carlisle reached into his pocket and quickly got Alice's attention, "Alice, we really did go to the moon, here catch." He threw the rock at her who caught it and stared at it with wide eyes. "And he also took me to visit Mars for a little bit." He said and then threw the other piece of rock at Rosalie who was now staring at the rock in wonder.

They had all been to museums and seen many different things, including rocks from different planets and these where definitely rocks they had seen before. They even felt and smelled fresh.

"Whoa! Will you take me? Come on father number two!" Emmet asked excitedly but expectantly.

Biting his lip he hesitantly replied, "Well it kinda turned out to be something special I shared with your father so I don't know… Maybe?"

"He even carved our initial on the moon." Carlisle stated with smug pride.

Everyone paused to look at Carlisle oddly. Their father truly had changed drastically over the last couple of days and it was such a good thing to see him truly happy.

Rosalie was the first to recover, "That is so sweet! I wish someone would do that for me but I'm stuck with this big idiot." She smacked Emmet behind the head.

"Awe, come on Rose, you know I do stuff all the time, I bought you that purse just the other day." Emmet countered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, "You're hopeless."

"How am I supposed to make a wedding on the moon?" Alice asked no one in particular.

Jasper chuckled at his wife as he took the rocks and gave them back to Carlisle. "You don't, you find somewhere else, unless you know how to build a spaceship."

"Well I can learn, I'm sure it's not that hard," Jasper raised an eyebrow at her, "Fine I'll find somewhere else, there." She huffed.

"Well we will be upstairs," Carlisle nodded at them and took Clarks hand, and then led the way.

Neither of them bothered to correct Alice about a wedding because they knew how strong and pure their feelings really were and thought that a wedding would be an eventuality.

While walking up the stairs at human speed Carlisle realized something he hadn't thought of before. Turning to face Clark with furrowed eyebrows he thought aloud, "You realize that I won't be able to keep some of what you told me from Edward, don't you?"

"Yes, I had already thought about that but I don't regret telling you anything at all and will tell you ever little detail eventually. We do have forever after all don't we?" Clark smirked.

Carlisle brightened at the thought, "I didn't think about that, so you won't age like a human?"

Clark shook his head excitedly at the thought, "No, I had never thought of immortality would be as appealing as it is now. I was worried that I was bound to end up alone for eternity in you know where, when I stopped aging a couple of years ago."

"You will never be alone." Carlisle said while caressing his cheek.

"I know that now," He said with a goofy smile. "And its fine if Edward knows about me, I'll just have to make sure no one invades your minds in the future. I know he will keep it to himself otherwise just like anyone else in your family." He stepped closer to Carlisle in a seductive way, "Only you will be able to call me by my name though; I love hearing it from you." He said getting closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle's eyes widened in excitement at being able to use his name and softly whispered, "Kal." Before he could even finish closing his mouth, it was covered by Clark's lips and was parted again. Slightly surprised, he actually let out a low moan of pure pleasure surprising everyone else in the house who had been listening in.

Two of which were actually sticking their heads around the living room's entryway to see what they were doing. "Get a room you two!" Emmet shouted while snickering. This was really the oddest and most unexpected thing to see for him after all.

"No! Don't get a room! Take off the shirt!" the pixie like vampire encouraged.

Clark and Carlisle couldn't help but be slightly annoyed but more amused at the interruption. Parting from each other's lips, Clark whispered lightly in his ear, "I think your kids need a spanking, I'd be happy to do it if you tell me to."

Carlisle actually laughed loudly when he saw the two heads sticking out of the wall get surprised and then scared at the idea. "Let's save that one for later use, I'm sure the option will definitely come in handy."

The heads disappeared quickly when they heard this and the remaining vampires were laughing hysterically as they pictured their mates being spanked. Jasper particularly seemed genuinely happy now that everyone wasn't grieving Esme day in and out.

"Emmet is right about one thing though, you are part of this family now, as my mate and a second father to them if you so choose. All of them are potty trained, except for maybe Emmet but I'm sure you can keep him in line better than I can." Carlisle joked which he never did.

Jasper laughed harder at his brother after hearing that, "I resent that!" Emmet said grumpily.

Clark nodded vigorously at the thought of having a family to take care of along with the love of his life. "If they don't mind I'd, be happy to be considered part of the family." He said honestly.

In just a second, all four vampires were at the bottom of the stairs looking at them fondly. "We would be happy to consider you our father as well Clark. We know you will keep our other father happy like no one else can and that's all that really matters at the moment." Jasper finished.

The three others nodded at his statement; even Rosalie who could never deny Carlisle the happiness she already saw in him. "It just probably won't be official until we move to another place." She added.

Clark stared at them fondly, "Thank you, your acceptance means a lot to me," he told them all.

"You'll be a cool dad that's for sure!" Emmet announced to them all.

With a nod they all left the pair to give them privacy. With a quick peck on the lips Carlisle led his mate back up again to show him his room and office, along with the rest of the house. He knew that he probably didn't need to do this, given Clark's x-ray vision but it was a polite thing to do.

After showing him everything else, they stopped in front of Carlisle's bedroom door. "This is my room but I still haven't put Esme's things away, so I'm not sure if you want to go in." he started hesitantly.

"It's alright, I understand, you can show me and even tell me about her if you would like." Clark commented sincerely.

The thought made Carlisle smile and gave him an idea, "Are you doing anything important tomorrow?"

"No, it's Saturday, I only planned to spend it with you if you have nothing to do either."

"Would you like to help me clear my room out, I want to tell you all about her and show you my past with her if you wouldn't mind it or make you feel bad."

Clark brightened at the idea and quickly replied, "I want to know everything about you my Carlisle; every second of your past if I can. We have eternity to look forward to, so that's plenty of time and starting with Esme seems like the perfect start."

Two loud sighs could be heard from downstairs then and a light chuckle, "Your making us look dad numero two!" Emmet said while looking away from Rosalie's glare.

Clark chuckled at his now children. It was odd to even think that but he knew it was probably something he would get used to soon. "Let's go downstairs, I hear Edward coming."

They went down to the living room to watch whatever it was that the kids were watching for the moment. A minute later, Edward arrived at the house, "So how did it… go…?" He stopped when he started viewing event of what happened in his father's mind. He gasped when he saw how they went into space, the moon, more specifically. Then he saw mars too, as if the moon wasn't enough to begin with. "How…" he started again when Carlisle started replaying the conversation they had on the moon.

Edward was even more surprised than he has ever been when he heard things about Clark moving islands and stopping meteors. Turning his attention to Clark when he heard about his entire planet being destroyed and him being the only survivor. Everything seemed so unbelievably impossible. When Carlisle finished the memory, Edward was rendered speechless for five whole minutes after he Carlisle finished. He tried to grasp the enormity of what had just been said to him but it was hard, he never would have thought such a thing was possible but here he was, being proved wrong.

"But…" he stopped then tried again, "It's all true?" he asked them both.

Everyone knew what was happening but only the three knew what was being exchanged. The rest were feeling left out on the information that they thought they had a right to know since there were no secrets in the family. Edward looked up at his siblings immediately at hearing their train of thoughts.

"No… It's best that it stays secret for now. Clark was right when with everything that he said; people would want to use this information to their advantage. I know you all are feeling left out but you're going to have to trust that it's for the best. If it helps you any, I won't be telling Bella about it even if she asks." The last bit really reassured his sibling it wasn't personal so they all agreed to be left in the dark. After another moment of silence, "Did you, no, can you really do all that?"

Clark nodded figuring he was talking about stopping a meteor mainly. There was no trace of smug pride or superiority on his face.

Edward started laughing abruptly why everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. After all, why would he be laughing at what Clark can do? He gathered himself and then quickly explained, "Sorry, it's just that everything that happened since he has been with us seems so trivial now."

"That's exactly how I felt." Carlisle added understandingly.

Edward then walked over to Clark and extended his hand to him. Clark quickly got up and took it shook it, "Welcome to the family," Edward said with a smile.

Clark smiled at the sentiment, "Thank you."


	7. Memories

7. Memories

The rest of the day had been filled with Clark getting to know everyone and their backgrounds. One by one they shared how and why they were turned. Each story was unique in its own right, and Clark listened intently as they talked about themselves. All but Carlisle who wanted to tell him everything in private, took a turn.

He tried his best not to judge Jasper when he told him about his part in the vampire wars because he figured it was just like a human war is. There are different sides to every war and so Jasper just happened to be on the winning side. He also talked about how he was no better than Riley at the time, but he eventually left Maria altogether, after having put up with enough of it. He escaped that way of life to find a better one along with two other friends, and so that's how Alice found him.

Rosalie's and Alice's stories were sad as well and he tried to empathize with what they went through. He now knew why Rosalie was the way she was and he didn't exactly hold it against her, now that he knew.

After the day came to an end, Clark decided to head back home to get some rest. He didn't want to leave Carlisle behind however, but he didn't know how to ask if he would like to come spend the night without sounding like he wanted to have sex. So he fidgeted for a moment after saying, "I should get back to the house and get some rest."

Carlisle built enough courage up to say, "Can I go with you? I don't want to be away from you if I can help it."

Clark was nodding vigorously long before he finished after giving a sigh of relief. "I just didn't know how to ask you, but I want you with me as much as possible too."

With that they took off after giving brief goodbye's and arrived at Clark's small house. Clark couldn't exactly say it was his home anymore because Carlisle didn't live in it. "I'm going to take a quick shower; please make yourself at home. There's not much but if you want to look around, feel free to do so; my few personal belongings are upstairs in my bedroom and you can look at any of that too."

"I wouldn't do that to…" Carlisle started but was silenced by a quick kiss from Clark.

"Look at anything my Carlisle, there is no one in any planet I will ever trust more than you. Consider my possessions yours as well," He insisted after breaking the kiss, while looking into his eyes.

Carlisle thought about it for a moment and then smirked, "Works both ways; you will have to accept anything that my family gives you."

Clark's eyes grew wide at what his mate was implying. He figured he had just sealed his own doom, but there was no going back now. "That's true but I don't have an evil daughter that's out to change everything about you."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh, so he decided to compromise, "Alright then, I'll try and get her to back off as much as possible, but everything I personally own will now be yours too."

"But I don't care about money my Carlisle, I only want to be with you, I don't need anything else." Clark insisted.

"You have already given me so much in such a short amount of time Kal, not only me but my entire family. You must know how little money means to us as well, so please let me share everything I have like you want to do with me. It would make me happy." Carlisle added, knowing enough about Clark already to know that he couldn't refuse him now.

Sighing, Clark gave in to his request, "Alright but only because it makes you happy, and I'm still keeping my job at the high school."

Carlisle smiled brightly, "Of course, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but I will never prevent you from doing anything you want to do. As long as you're near me."

Now that they had compromised on a decision, Clark went off to take a shower after giving him a key to the chest in the bedroom. Carlisle really thought that looking through Clark's stuff was disrespectful; even though he would and did offer the same earlier at the Cullen residence. He was curious as to what he would find though and so he decided to keep his end of the compromise they had just made. He closed the distance between himself and a big chest with a lock on it and opened it. Feeling like he was snooping already, he hesitantly pulled the top off.

The first thing he saw was a grey leather suit folded neatly on top of everything. It had an S engraved in the center with a diamond surrounding it, making it look powerful somehow. He felt the texture of the suit and smelled it even, knowing it was a piece of fabric he has never encountered in his time. He guessed the S in the middle stood for superman; the hero name that his mate had told him about. He just admired the nice suit for a while, thinking of everything that this single piece of clothing meant.

He heard Clark come into the bedroom and felt him kneel beside him soon after. "I thought for sure that was enough time for you to look through everything but you haven't even gotten past the first item." Clark commented while chuckling.

"Well it looks like a very important one, can't blame me for wanting to take my time." He smiled sideways.

"That's actually not the suit I used to save lives; this one was the one I used to for my journey through space. I left the other one with my mother for her to keep safe. It's made out of the same thing though, so I guess it could be the same one if I painted it red and blue but I doubt I will ever be using it so there's no point. You can look at the rest too," he encouraged him.

Carlisle wanted to but he chose to let Clark get some rest for the night. He could already see some crystals that looked important but it was too late as it is. "It's ok; this is already more than I thought I would ever get to see. I can look at the rest another time, after all, wasn't it you that told me we had an eternity to know each other?"

Grinning at him, Clark nodded, "Alright then, fair enough. What will you do while I get some sleep, I don't want you to be bored."

Carlisle finally turned to look at him after locking the chest once again. He looked surprised to see Clark wearing shorts and nothing else. He quickly looked away seemingly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I can put a shirt on. I'm so used to sleeping in less than this, that I figured this would be fine. I should have asked first though, please forgive me." Clark said while blushing.

Carlisle felt him getting up and quickly got up too and grabbed his arm. "No, it doesn't bother me in that way, it's just well… tempting. You have a very beautiful body Kal."

Clark smiled warmly at the compliment and use of his name. "Alright, if you're sure. Would you like anything? Books perhaps, I only have a few but…"

"Would it bother you if I just held you and watched you sleep?" Carlisle asked hopeful.

"You can do whatever it is you want my Carlisle. Try not to be afraid or shy about saying, doing or touching anything concerning me too." Clark told him, sincerity coating his voice.

Carlisle placed a hand where his mate's heart should be and nodded while staring into his eyes. He then got undressed, only leaving his boxers on and went to lie on the bed. All the while, Clark stood in place, watching him and biting his bottom lip, trying to control his breathing patterns. He took in Carlisle's toned, swimmers build and couldn't look away from him, no matter how hard he tried.

"You're perfect Carlisle." Clark admired. He now understood why his mate was hesitant about looking too much or touching. The temptation of it all was almost too great to bare. "I-I better get some sleep before I attack you," Clark said in a thick, husky voice.

Carlisle nodded, not thinking he should say anything for fear that he might encourage Clark to take him right there and then. It was no doubt too soon for them to take that step, so he would wait until he felt it was the right time. He got on the bed and Clark quickly got on the middle, just beside him. He felt Clark grab him and turn him to the side so he could spoon him. Carlisle could feel the obviously large erection pressing onto his backside but didn't say anything because he was very comfortable surrounded by Clark's very warm body.

Clark hugged his mate tightly to him and whispered and apology in a still lust filled voice, "Sorry, about the position, I know you wanted to watch me, but your body feels so good like this. And sorry about the other thing."

"Don't be sorry about anything. Your warm body feels incredibly good wrapped all around me, not to mention how your scent is so strong when I'm this near… I have never been more comfortable and complete in my existence than now, and I don't mind the other thing; I'm guilty of it too." Carlisle said honestly.

Clark moved to kiss Carlisle on the mouth but decided against it; knowing that they wouldn't be able to stop if he did. He settled for a kiss on his cheek instead, "Goodnight," He whispered huskily in Carlisle's ear.

"Goodnight," Carlisle whispered back.

The following morning, Clark opened his eyes and found himself on Carlisle's stomach, while still having an arm around him. He knew that Carlisle was probably looking at him but he couldn't help but look down, below the waist. Carlisle chuckled at the action, "Morning, looking for something?"

Clark tilted his head up and unashamedly answered, "Couldn't resist taking a peek, can't blame a man for trying."

"That will come soon enough; we have things to do today though." Carlisle smiled lovingly.

"Right, I'll just go shower and get ready, would you like to join me?" Clark asked in a seductive tone after resting his chin on Carlisle's rock hard abdomen.

"Of course I would like to join you, more than I have ever wanted anything, even blood, but do you want our first time to be in the shower?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him.

Clark got a thoughtful look, "Definitely not, I'll think of the perfect place though, don't worry."

"As long as it's in this universe, I guess letting you choose will be ok." Carlisle commented, knowing Clark will probably do something extravagant for the occasion, given how romantic he was with him already.

"Well that does limit me to only so much, but I'll see what I can do." He said enthusiastically.

Carlisle then pulled him up on top of him and kissed him with heated passion. When Clark didn't pull back he let his hands roam around Clark's bare arms and back. Clark meanwhile was getting more and more excited, touching his mate everywhere frantically. When his hands went lower he snapped out of his lust filled daze and pulled back suddenly, gasping for air and trying to bring his breathing back to normal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to let things get carried away," Clark said ashamed.

Carlisle was quickly at his side, having had recovered as well, "It's alright, I was the one who started it and it's probably going to happen again, so we might as well let go of any guilty feelings. You said something similar last night so I'm not going to be sorry about it; I rather enjoyed it even. I just couldn't resist myself to a little more of you after watching you all night. "Carlisle smiled lovingly. "Now go shower."

Clark smiled at how easy it was for this man to make him feel better and did as he was told.

The rest of the day was spent in Carlisle's room, sorting every single thing in there. Everything had a history and Carlisle made sure to tell Clark about every memory something represented. He wasn't doing that at first but Clark kept asking what every single thing meant and what or where it was used in. Clark always asked for at least one memorable memory that he had from even the smallest of things, so Carlisle got the hint that he meant it when he said that he wanted to know everything and took it from there. Sure enough, Clark listened intently to everything he had to say, asking question after question.

All the children were mysteriously absent throughout the whole ordeal. Clark wasn't sure why and he couldn't be bothered to check since he was too busy hanging on to Carlisle's every word. The got the feeling that the evil pixie was up to something for some reason though, but he put it at the back of his mind.

When they finally finished going over the whole room, all that was left of Esme's were her few precious human belongings. Carlisle wanted to give them to his children and a couple of pictures that he put in an album as well. He also left one single picture of her on the wall to remember her by.

Carlisle stared at the picture on the wall intently, as if trying to figure something out, "Do you think she's happy for me?"

Clark quickly put the box he was carrying down, and went behind Carlisle to wrap his arms around his waist. "I know she is, because she sounds like the kind of woman that would be happy for anyone that found love. Would you have been happy for her if she had found her true mate while you were both still alive?"

"Yes, I don't think I would have even resented it as long as she was sure about it and happy." He realized moments after that what he just said was without a doubt the truth.

"Then there's your answer my Carlisle." He said and then kissed his cheek lightly.

Carlisle turned and caught his lips then, kissed him. After a moment he pulled back and said, "You always know what to say."

Clark smiled at him and leaned back in to kiss him again, but stopped suddenly. He narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and concentrated on the conversation going on miles away.

'Alice you went overboard. All Carlisle told me to get was a master credit card under his name.'

'Well yeah but that's code for, 'Buy him everything you think he needs,' duh.'

He heard Jasper sigh and mutter 'At least I talked you out of buying that car.'

Carlisle got worried immediately and asked, "What's wrong?"

Sighing Clark pulled back and Carlisle turned around, "Nothing, it's just Alice and her pack of slaves. She made them go out and buy lord knows what after hearing from Jasper that you wanted to get me a credit card. When Jasper told her about it, all she heard was 'Buy him everything he needs' apparently."

Carlisle looked away, embarrassed by his actions, "I'm so sorry, I texted him last night about it. I never thought it would turn into this though. I should have done it myself, please forgive me Kal."

Clark quickly hugged him quickly after seeing his sad face, "It's alright my Carlisle, there's nothing to forgive you for. All you did was what we agreed to do last night and I can't fault you for that, and I don't really care about whatever she brings. Just don't be sad please, that's something I can't stand to see. Anything else I can deal with, as I always have." He stared at him with kind, caring eyes.

Carlisle smiled lightly, "You're too good to me Kal."

Clark leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips, and then pulled back, "No, I'm just barley good enough, but I'm trying." That finally got him the smile he had grown to love and worship from his mate in just days. "It's not that bad anyway; she was stopped from getting me a car so that's something I guess." He added with a nervous chuckle.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at the idea of anyone but himself buying his mate a car. If Clark wanted to buy a better one for himself then that was fine, but any other way would be unacceptable to him. "Yes, she's lucky she didn't. If anyone buys you a car it will be me or you with our money." He let him know seriously.

Clark chose to ignore the comment for now and tried to steer the conversation in another direction, "This jealous and protective side of you is really hot you know. I'd make love to you right now if the kids weren't getting home soon."

Carlisle laughed, "No you wouldn't, and you will have to get used to them being able to hear us making love, along with hearing them as well. Otherwise, it will hardly ever happen."

Clark nodded at this and stepped forward, hugging him once again he whispered in his ear huskily, "So you won't mind that they will hear you when your screaming my name over and over?" he paused for reaction, when he got it, he continued, "When your screaming from pleasures that you have never felt before. Begging to be taken harder?" He nibbled on his ear and lowered his hands to the back of Carlisle's waist and asked in a thick voice, "May I?" when he got a nod he lowered his hands and grabbed his mate's ass. He moaned loudly at the feeling of being able to touch it, "I'm going to make you beg for more my Carlisle." He heard Carlisle moan after that.

With that, Clark pulled his head back and kissed him sweetly on the lips. After pulling apart he reminded, "No regrets or apologies right?"

"None at all from this side. But just one last thing," Carlisle quickly kissed Clark one last time to distract him, then sneaked his hand between them and gave Clark's hard dick a few tugs. This made Clark gasp loudly in surprise at how good the simple action felt and how Carlisle was now licking his neck. It was short lived as Carlisle pulled back and winked and ran off towards the outdoors. "I never said teasing was a nice thing to do either." Carlisle commented from outside. He was sure that his children had heard some of that exchange since he could now hear them pulling into the driveway, seconds later.

When they got out of their cars they all looked at him strangely, like they didn't know who he was, but he just smiled at them. "So then, what did you buy? What's wrong do I have something on my face?"

"No but where's Clark?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Oh he's somewhere in there," he said only pointing his thumb backwards, towards the house, "I can't possibly imagine why he hasn't come out right now but I'm sure he has a good reason." Carlisle smirked and chuckled at the last bit.

A shout of outrage could be heard soon after, "Ugh! Oh come on! Stop that, you're supposed to be my father!" Everyone turned to look at Edward now, seriously wanting to know what was going on. They hadn't really heard anything because they had been too busy worrying about both their parents reactions. They had known that Carlisle was outside waiting for them, but found it odd when they saw the smug smile he had on his face. Someone was about to ask what was going on when they heard Clark come out of the house with his head hanging low. He looked utterly distraught and only gave all of them a simple wave without even looking up. All eyes but Carlisle's and Edward's followed him as he walked over to Carlisle at human speed.

Clark wrapped his arms around Carlisle when he reached him and rested his head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise. Please forgive me?" he asked with hope filled eyes.

"It's alright, nothing to forgive remember, just remember how it felt next time ok?" Carlisle said sincerely.

Clark nodded vigorously and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

Edward wanted to look away in disgust since he saw what happened first hand but the amazement and awe that he felt for Carlisle was too much right now. His father, a mere vampire had someone who was the most powerful being in at least two known dimensions eating out of the palm of his hands. Not that Carlisle would ever even think of taking advantage of that fact, but it was still an amazing thing to see.

"Ok does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Emmet asked loudly.

Edward decided to make it quick and merciless, after all, this isn't a secret he has to keep, "Clark keeps teasing Carlisle and Carlisle finally gave him a stronger dose of his own medicine."

Emmet's laughter could be heard throughout the small clearing while the other only smiled at the couple in front of them. Clark however was blushing furiously and finally threatened Emmet when he didn't stop laughing, "You know Emmet I could take you into space unwillingly and possibly forget to bring you back one of these days."

Emmet stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at his second father, "You wouldn't dare; Carlisle and Rosie wouldn't let you anyway."

"Well I wouldn't mind if you leave him up there for just a couple of days then bring him back, if you find him again," Rosalie told Clark with a straight face.

Emmet gasped, "But Rose! I might get lost if he leaves me floating out there alone!"

"Well then don't do anything to get punished and you won't even be there in the first place, it's that simple Emmet." She glared at him, "Now come on and help me get the things out of the car."

Everyone was laughing at Emmet's predicament now. They knew Rosalie wasn't serious but no one would dare tell him that, hoping the threat would hold for at least a little while. They watched him follow Rosalie; not unlike how Clark walked out of the house just moments ago.

"So would someone like to explain what all these bags are? I asked for a credit card and you brought me what looks like an entire store?" Carlisle asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well… you see I just got some stuff to, you know, keep in my closet for a while cuz that's just what I do you know? I was shopping for myself but I kept seeing some things that you and Clark might like… So I couldn't just not get it you know? It's not that much really, it just looks like a lot but it's not…" Alice tried to explain innocently.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at her; an action that was becoming a common occurrence, "Cut the crap Alice; Clark heard you all long before you got here and told me you almost bought him a car."

"But that was Rosalie's idea not mine!" Alice defended.

"What! It was not!" Rosalie defended from inside.

"You said and I quote 'at this rate, you should probably get him a car too, I'm sure he'll be thrilled' so I listened to her as a good sister would do." Alice countered.

Everyone was now looking at Alice who was trying her best to look as innocently as possible while standing alone now. Jasper had taken a few steps away from her a moment ago to avoid taking heat. "You were supposed to back me up you traitor!" she shouted at Jasper after she found no way out of the situation. Clark's presence was making it impossible for her to use her gift to give her advantage.

"You know I love you sugar, but sometimes, one has to save his own skin." Jasper commented with a smile.

"You're lucky Clark is ok with it for my sake Alice, but next time, you're getting all your credit cards taken away for a month. This better be all the things you bought for him too Alice." Carlisle warned.

"Ha!" Bella exclaimed loudly. She was happy to see Alice suffering, after forcing her to go with them on the little shopping trip.

Carlisle sighed and turned to Alice expectantly, "Some trucks may or may not be arriving at Clark's other house today and tomorrow." She said while looking away and biting her bottom lip.

"And what do these trucks contain Alice?" Clark asked with a resigned voice.

"Oh you know just some stuff, nothing big." She heard her treacherous husband and siblings laughing at her and risked a glance at her two fathers. They were now glaring at her full force, something that made her cave, "Ok, Ok! Two TV's, A couple of computers, a king size bed and a queen for the other room, a couch or two, a dining room set, a refrigerator and a stove. The bed might come with other stuff and the couch too."

Bella giggled, "You forgot the washer and dryer, along with radio, dresser, microwave…"

"Okay, they get it Bella." Alice interrupted with narrowed eyes.

Clark was speechless as he looked at the pixie like devil that was out to destroy him. Carlisle however glared at her for a second longer and then extended his hand to her, "No credit cards for a month." Carlisle told her seriously.

"But I was just trying to help!" Alice begged.

"No Alice, if you were trying to help, you would have asked Clark if he needed any of these things. Now give me the credit cards." Carlisle said with his hand still extended towards her.

Alice pouted and sighed dramatically, "This is so unfair, I didn't even do this alone and I take all the blame." She muttered darkly while reaching into her purse and taking her credit cards out.

"She still has one in her car and another in her room she plans to keep secretly." Edward stated smugly. "That's for trying to take us down with you." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Get those for me, will you Jasper?" Carlisle said. Alice immediately glared at him as a warning but Jasper had to do as he was told.

"Sorry sugar, but we warned you that they would be mad." He nodded at his wife in apology and took off into the house.

Alice handed the cards over then went into the house, muttering different things about how no one loves her anymore and how everyone was out to get her.

"I'm sorry; do you plan on keeping all of this? You don't have to you know, we can return everything if you want to. You can also keep anything here if you need to, since this is your home too." Carlisle asked his mate after having turned to face him.

"I think I'll keep the clothes and whatever else it is that's in the cars here and make the best out of what will be delivered at the other house soon. I'm not even sure everything will fit since it's a small house but I'll manage somehow." Clark told him honestly.

Everyone had by now left them alone to talk and had taken everything out of the three cars. Carlisle then hesitantly asked, "Would it be alright if I put everything in our room? Or I can move to another room if that one makes you feel uncomfortable since I shared that one with Esme."

Clark smiled softly at his mate, "It's alright Carlisle, I don't mind if we use the same one. You already know how I feel about your past with Esme and how grateful I am to know that she was able to keep you happy for all that time. Now let's go finish getting the rest of the things out of our room and put some of these in."

Carlisle smiled brightly and kissed his wonderful mate. "We should hurry though; someone will need to be there when the furniture and appliances arrive at the other house."

They had already reached the bedroom where they found all the bags had been left. They heard Jasper following them seconds later and pause at the door.

"If it's alright with you, Alice and I can wait at your other home for the deliveries. She paid them all extra money to make sure that it would all be delivered today. We can take the old stuff out and make sure that everything is organized for when you return. We don't want to take any time away from what you are doing and I'll also make sure Alice doesn't do anything she shouldn't." Jasper asked politely.

"That's fine with me Jasper, I don't care about you moving anything or looking through anything but the locked chest in my bedroom…"

Carlisle interrupted him briefly, "He means it Jasper, under no circumstances are you to let Alice so much as even look at it the wrong way. I will be very angry if I find out it was messed with by anyone." Carlisle said firmly.

Jasper looked surprised at the strong emotional feelings his father was having while talking about this. He knew whatever was in there must be incredibly important and he would guard it to the best of his ability. "Don't worry about a thing; I'll make sure that we don't even enter the bedroom. We will just leave what goes in the bedroom on the side, for you to organize yourselves."

Clark had been smiling at Carlisle when he heard what he had to say and now turned to Jasper again. "Alright then, here are the keys to the house and make yourselves at home."

Clark walked towards him but could hear Alice coming up already. She reached out to take the keys with a quick, "We won't go into the bedroom, promise," and then watched her take off after quickly grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him out.

They quickly took everything out of the room and organized the new possessions after that. If Clark was honest, he actually liked most of the clothes that he saw while putting them in their shared closet. He commented that fact to Carlisle and received a smile.

"It was never about money you know?" Clark commented suddenly, while staring a black coat that reminded him of an old one he used to have.

Carlisle looked at him inquiringly, as he saw his mate staring at the coat. "What do you mean?"

"The life I lived was always a simple one. Growing up in a farm with my parents was everything that made me into the person that I am today. I grew used to having only what I needed and never more than that. Then I was grew up and went out into the world; it would have been so easy to become rich, millionaire, or even a billionaire but I didn't. I got a job at the newspaper and earned only enough to get me through, while I was doing you know what with my free time."

"I was my normal simple and nerdy self when socializing with people on a daily basis, and then turned into a strong determined hero that the people needed when saving lives. The life I lived helped keep me grounded I think, so I kept it that way." He paused and turned to look at Carlisle who was listening to his every word. "Have you noticed that I stopped using the big glasses you saw me in when we first met?" Carlisle quickly nodded in response, "That was part of my cover as I told you, but I realized that I have no need for any sort of cover here and now I know that I don't care what material things I have or will have in the future. I have you to keep me grounded now, so I don't feel the need to limit myself anymore."

Carlisle quickly closed the distance and kissed his mate fiercely. "You will always have me Kal, so your right about not having to worry about any of that anymore." He said gently after pulling away.

"I know," he smiled back, "This coat reminds me of one that my mother gave me as a birthday present. It's not the same of course, since it's a lot more expensive but it brought back memories."

"Oh," was all Carlisle could really say in response. He knew that he must miss his human mother so the only thing he could do was try and console him. He moved to hug Clark again gently once again and whispered, "I'm sorry," in his ear.

"It's alright, everything is perfect now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Clark said after pulling away softly and then went over to hang the long black coat in the big closet.

When they finished, they lounged around the house with Emmet and Rosalie. Edward had left with Bella to Forks earlier in the evening.

"We should probably go my Carlisle, I have to work tomorrow and so do you." Clark told Carlisle when it got completely dark.

"Well I can either take some clothes to our house now or you can stay here and I'll have Alice or Jasper bring back your car." Carlisle commented.

Clark smirked, "Go ahead and bring some of your things. We can take any other things you might want to keep at that house another time."


	8. Moving on

8. Moving on

Carlisle quickly gathered some clothes in a suitcase along with other minor thing such as essentials. They arrived at their Forks home minutes after, in Carlisle's black Mercedes. When they arrived, Clark used his x-ray vision to check what had been done to the house and could only sigh at what he found. The entire house, apart from the bedroom had been completely remodeled from the inside. Clark didn't know how she had managed to do all that he was seeing in such a short about of time, but he figured he might as well accept it and move on.

"What's wrong? What did Alice do or say?" Carlisle asked knowingly.

"You'll see," was Clark's only reply.

When they walked towards the front door, Carlisle could already smell the fresh paint. He narrowed his eyes, "She didn't!" he said a little louder than his normal tone.

Clark didn't bother to reply and just walked the distance silently. A second later, they were both standing in the house, looking at every little detail. The walls had all been painted, the floor was completely carpeted, the expensive looking furniture was all in place, and new appliances could be seen at every turn. The house still had a homey feeling to it so he didn't complain and just nodded at the pair that was standing in the living room looking expectant.

"Thank you," was all Clark said.

Carlisle shook his head at them but didn't say anything since Clark seemed to be fine with it. There was the matter of the paint however, "We can go back if the smell of the paint bothers you; I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"What! That's it? No, 'Bad Alice', or 'Don't do it again Alice or else'?" Alice asked disappointed.

Jasper looked at his wife worriedly. He knew that she had taken Clark's comment about not caring if they messed with anything except his bedroom, to heart, but she was actually pushing to be punished. He figured she would at least be reprimanded for going overboard, but for her to actually look forward to being punished was new. He knew it had to do with not being able to see Clark and how he would react to things.

Clark chuckled at her reaction after rolling his eyes, "You did take what I told you overboard but I actually did mean it. You also didn't hear a conversation I had with your father earlier so I don't blame you for expecting me to get mad. I kinda like what you did with the place anyway and you respected our request, so no harm done." He explained.

"The pant won't be a problem, just give me a minute." With that he sucked in air and released a slow and steady blast of cold air. The air quickly spread throughout the house as the three vampires watched on in amazement. They could feel and see the cold air fill up the entire house from top to bottom as it dried the paint and took the scent away with it.

When he finished he smiled at them through what seemed like fog, "Should take care of it in a couple of minutes."

"Oh my god! This full of the possibilities Jasper! Oh I can't wait until we build a new house!" Alice squealed in delight.

"Well, we will just be going now. I'm sure you have better things to do." Jasper told them politely and pulled Alice out the door with him.

Meanwhile, next door, Edward and Bella were talking about what was happening. They had both arrived at Bella's house earlier and had seen all the moving people, trying to drop everything off in a hurry.

They had actually helped a little with putting everything in place by simply following Alice's orders. They stayed there for a while wondering if Clark actually knew what was happening to his house and Alice wasn't just being well, Alice. Bella had watched as the two vampires worked on remodeling the house, at vampire speed still hesitant to believe that their now father would approve of this. She along with Edward left them, when Alice decided to paint the house completely, to go fix Charlie dinner.

Now, she was with Edward hoping that Alice would get in trouble. "So what did they say?" she asked Edward.

"Well Clark seemed ok with it; he said it was overboard but still ok, and Carlisle is only ok with it because Clark is ok with it. Otherwise he would have blown a fuse and it wouldn't have been a pretty scene." Edward responded with a chuckle. It was odd for him to say something like that about Carlisle but he knew it was the truth after hearing all of his thoughts the last couple of days.

She frowned at this, "So they're really not mad about anything she did? Wont the smell of paint bother them?"

Edward smiled at that, "Actually no, Clark took care of that just now."

"When you say took care of that…" Bella asked skeptically.

"He took away the smell and dried the paint by filling the entire house with cold air." Edward said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Bella's eyes grew wide, "How did…"

Edward chuckled at his reaction, "Isabella, you have seen and heard some of some of the things he can do, and something like this is what surprises you?"

Bella frowned at the comment. She knew it was true because she had seen Clark handle the wolves like they were the smallest of ants. "I guess you're right. But you can't blame me."

He hugged her to his chest a little, "Of course not, even Alice and Jasper were surprised."

"What about Carlisle?"

"Now knowing what he can actually do and after Clark took him to the moon; I doubt there's anything that will surprise him." Edward said thoughtfully for it applied to him as well.

Bella got up from Edwards chest, "Wait, Mr. Kent took Carlisle to the moon?"

Edward nodded at her seriously, "Mars as well, and any other planet that Carlisle would have wanted to go to if he asked."

After a moment of Bella looking at Edward incredulously and seeing no hint of laughter she frowned, "But that's… wow…" she said speechless.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you more than that my Bella. It has to do with Clark's secrets and I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Edward said with a sad face.

"Not even me?" she asked now genuinely curious about what he was talking about.

Edward shook his head, "No, or any of my siblings either. My father's might be able to tell you all someday though, so don't think about it for now please."

Bella let the matter go, now that she knew it wasn't a personal thing. "So… I want to go see Jacob."

"Bella, werewolves are not safe, they can hurt you at any time and I won't be able to be there to protect you."

"Jacob won't hurt me, you know they don't harm humans, and didn't you all say they were shapeshifters and not werewolves?" she argued.

"Well there is Emily and then there's how Jacob attacked Clark without knowing what he was or if he could handle being maimed." Edward shot back.

Bella bit her lip at this, "But he would never harm me," she insisted.

"No Bella, now please get some sleep." Edward told her firmly.

She huffed and let the issue go for now, but she would bring it up again.

The next morning, Clark started unconsciously dry humping Carlisle's ass. Carlisle stiffened at the actions but made no move to get away from his mate who was now moaning in ecstasy. Slowly Clark became more alert, until finally noticing what he was doing. He immediately opened his eyes and gasped, flinging himself off the bed gracefully.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing please don't be mad." Clark said, afraid that Carlisle would think that he was teasing him again after telling him that he wouldn't.

"I know you were sleeping, now come back to bed, it's barely four in the morning. You can still get some more rest, come on." Carlisle assured.

Clark reluctantly complied, thinking Carlisle might want to get revenge. On the other hand, he hoped that Carlisle would do something, even if just for a few seconds.

With these thoughts, he got on the bed and laid on his back, a few inches away from Carlisle. Carlisle, frowning at the distance turned to his side, hugged Clark's abdomen and laid his head on his chest. He could tell Clark was waiting for something to happen by how stiff he was and he wasn't sure if he should do anything. He wanted to so badly but he didn't want to ruin what he was sure to be the best day of his life.

Still, he wanted to please his mate so he hesitantly asked, "I can jack you off if you'd like?"

Clark stiffened even more at the incredibly tempting offer but he wanted to wait for that special day just as much as Carlisle. With a shaky, husky voice he responded, "Friday, I want to make love to you before we try anything else. I think we both know we can't wait much longer and Friday seems like the earliest day possible for me."

Carlisle's excitement sky rocketed at what his mate was saying, but then he remembered something that could possibly be a problem, "The boys and I had planned to leave on a hunting trip on Thursday and return Saturday or Sunday. We were going to go hunt some mountain lions away from here. I could cancel though."

"No don't cancel, go ahead and go, I'll just visit you Thursday after school and pick you up Friday. I want you to myself for the entire weekend if you're ok with that." He said and kissed Carlisle's blond hair after that.

"That sounds perfect, they'll understand, and I'm sure Edward is listening so we won't have to tell them ourselves," Carlisle said with excitement.

They could hear Edward sigh heavily and say "I'll tell them," in resigned voice.

"Then it's settled, I'm going to make you mine and give myself to you entirely this weekend." Clark proclaimed.

The days that followed were filled with anticipation. It grew so much that Jasper and Edward couldn't stand being near Carlisle for long periods of time. They dreaded the trip now more than anything, since they knew they would be forced to be near their father constantly. Edward could hear every thought and fantasy Carlisle was having about Clark while Jasper could feel lust, anticipation and anxiety rolling off Carlisle in waves.

Emmet, who had been left out on what was happening for the sake of everyone, was the one who ended up driving on Thursday. The ride was long as most expected it to be with the current situation. Emmet kept joking about any random thing while the others sat in silence, for the most part.

When they finally arrived at the edge of a mountain, Jasper and Edward quickly got out of the car and ran off in different directions. Emmet looked at Carlisle and asked, "What's their problem?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Carlisle looked away slightly ashamed but lied to save them all from Emmet's sure to be perverted jokes. "They must be hungry."

Emmet looked at his father now, with narrowed eyes at the obvious lie, "I'm going to find out whatever it is, count on it, _father_." He threatened menacingly.

"I don't know what you mean but let's hunt." Carlisle ran off to find some of the mountain lions that had been disturbing the area.

Only Edward had managed to find one of the lions between then and the afternoon. They gathered together to talk for a while, before going out to hunt again. "Clark will probably be here soon, just…"

Carlisle was cut off when he heard something coming towards them incredibly fast and then felt arms hug him tightly. "Miss me?" Clark asked his mate after kissing his cheek affectionately.

"You know I did, we were just talking about where the lions could possibly be, we only found one today." Carlisle smiled widely and explained.

"Well I can always just bring them to you, or at least point them out?" Clark offered.

"Naw, that's ok dad number two, us vampires like the hunt just as much as the blood. Well except for maybe dad numero uno." Emmet reasoned.

Clark looked at his other two children only to see that they agreed with Emmet. He then turned to look at Carlisle with the most hopeful expression he could muster.

With a sigh, Carlisle agreed, knowing this would please Clark, "Alright you can bring me something but it can't be a mountain lion. I don't want to ruin our children's hunt by having you bring me one."

Clark got a thoughtful look after hearing that and kissed his mate briefly. He pulled away with a wide grin, "I'll be back soon." He said happily. Not waiting for a response, he shot into the air.

"So do you think we should wait for him to come back?" Emmet asked.

"It would only seem polite to do so, besides, I'm curious as to what he will bring." Jasper responded.

"Probably just a bear from around here," Carlisle said, knowing that his mate was probably not bringing him anything near as simple as that.

Edward chuckled at the thoughts and couldn't agree with him more, "He was going way too fast for a mere bear, father." Edward confirmed.

Sure enough when Clark got back eight minutes later, Carlisle sighed at what was being presented to him. He saw an abnormally large lion, a cheetah, and a leopard; all seemingly dead but really sleeping after being knocked out. "You went to Africa didn't you?" he asked rhetorically.

Clark bit his lip and massaged the back of his neck with his hand, "Well you see I was just trying to keep up with the theme of the trip so I thought it would be a good idea. Why do you want something else, I can get you something else, just tell me." Clark finished seriously.

Edward laughed all the while at them, more so, knowing that Clark would go get him something more exotic if he was asked to do so. He couldn't help but look at the food hungrily though, just like his brothers.

Carlisle noticed them looking at the animals hungrily and looked at Clark, asking for permission with his eyes. Clark looked at his mate with pride and nodded at what he was asking, "Each of you gets one, just don't fight for the same ones."

As soon as the words left Carlisle, Jasper was on top of the leopard, Edward was on the cheetah, and Emmet got the lion. Instinct had taken over them three and they didn't even think or care that Carlisle would be left with none, even though they were originally for him. The taste of each one of the animals was too appealing to them to think of everything else. They had never tasted these particular animals because they were rare and generally only found in Africa.

When they all finished their meal, they looked up to see Clark once again behind Carlisle, hugging him while they stared with smiles on their faces. None of the brothers said anything, too ashamed, knowing that they had taken something that wasn't meant to be theirs. Even Emmet looked embarrassed about taking his father's meal like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Jasper started.

He was cut off by Carlisle quickly saying, "Stop, it's alright you three, I gave them to you so you can stop with the apologies."

"Yeah but dad got them for you, not us." Emmet said simply.

"And that's why he asked me first, now stop worrying kids, I can take him anywhere at any time or bring him anything. I will be feeding him with plenty of blood tomorrow anyway, so let's just get back to your hunt for today." Clark said.

Emmet furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "When did Carlisle ask you? I didn't hear him ask anything."

"He didn't have to ask me, I know my mate well enough already." Clark said, turning to the side and kissing his mate's neck.

They easily accepted the explanation since it was true for them and their mates as well. The rest of Clarks visit was spent with him following Carlisle around while he hunted. The others were hunting separately but close enough as well. It was exciting to for Clark to see Carlisle's mildly savage side. It made his mind go round with possibilities, as watched his mate hunt down his prey.

Clark didn't like the fact that his mate had to hunt anything down when he could just give him any animal he wanted but he understood that this was part of his nature so he let him be. After Carlisle found two mountain lions on his own, Clark told him to give them to the children since he will be getting plenty of blood tomorrow night. Carlisle agreed after kissing him and got Edward and Jasper to drink them. Emmet liked the hunt more than anyone, so he refused when offered.

When night came, Clark left them to get some rest at Carlisle's insistence. Soon daylight hit again and Carlisle's anxiety sky rocketed to the point that Jasper refused to be anywhere near him. No one would tell Emmet why when he kept asking though. By three thirty, Carlisle was already waiting for Clark to come by and take him away.

Clark meanwhile was rushing out of school, actually running as he shouted a quick goodbye to his assistant coach. Some of the students including Bella, Alice and Rosalie stopped to stare at the big man running through the parking lot. Most thought that there was an emergence but Alice and Rosalie knew better than that. Bella immediately thought the worst after seeing this and quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, he just has a special date with Carlisle," Rosalie answered her while laughing.

"Oh ok, I thought something was happening," she said extremely relieved then added, "I hope they have fun."

Laughing, Alice answered this time, "Oh they'll be having tons of fun Bella."

"What…" Bella started but then stopped when she saw Alice wiggle her eyebrows at her, "Oh!" she exclaimed, extremely embarrassed now. Her cheeks were blushed a crimson red at what Alice was implying.

Clark drove quickly to the house and immediately went to take a shower as soon as he got in. He got ready in just seconds, making sure that he looked perfect even though he didn't need to. He gathered everything he needed, and put the black winter coat that Alice bought for him, on, and took off from the back door. When he got into the woods, he shot into the sky at a speed that no human eyes could follow.

Carlisle meanwhile had been waiting fifteen minutes with his children. Emmet wondered why Carlisle had gotten so dressed up for a hunting trip with his second father. He would even venture to guess that his father was trying to impress his second dad with the clothes he was currently wearing and the way he had fixed himself up.

"Are you going somewhere else, besides hunting?" Emmet asked, still curious as ever.

"Yes, but I can't tell you where because I don't know, but I kind have an idea of where," Carlisle finished thoughtfully.

"Probably, either that or another one." Edward agreed with Carlisle's thoughts. "I can't think of another place but you never know with him."

"That's true," Carlisle agreed as well.

"Make sure you bring something back for us." Jasper added with a smile even though the anxiety was getting to him.

"So you're not coming back then? Why is he taking you away anyway?" Emmet thought hard.

"No, I'll be gone until Sunday so try and behave." Carlisle looked away sheepishly.

"But why are you…" Emmet stopped mid-sentence as the realization hit him. All he had to do was look at his father to know that he was going to go have sex somewhere. "Oh! Well in that…"

He was stopped when he heard what he was sure was his other father. He wouldn't dare tease his second father after the threat to leave him out in space. It still scared him to even think about the possibility so he shut up while Edward laughed at what he was thinking.

Less than a second had passed since the vampires heard Clark in the air and Clark was already in front of Carlisle. Clark truly looked different with his hair combed in Superman style; it brought out his blue eyes and made him look even more handsome than he already was. His coat hung elegantly making him look regal with the button down shirt he was wearing. Carlisle couldn't take his eyes off the man that was now standing in front of him. He exuded unmistakable confidence and power, which fit him so incredible well.

Even the three siblings were surprised by who they were seeing. This man looked undeniably powerful just standing there and doing nothing. Edward could only imagine seeing some of the things he can do. Emmet and Jasper even took a step around to get a better look at their second father.

"Damn dad, you clean up well!" Emmet was the first to speak.

Clark, who had been in a daze as he watched how incredibly good Carlisle looked, snapped out of it. He hadn't seen anyone or anything so beautiful in his entire life and he had seen plenty. "Yes well… Are you ready?" Clark asked him with a deeper, more confident voice than the one he usually used.

Carlisle would have gotten chills from the simple question if it had been possible. He couldn't even find the words to tell him to hurry up and take him away like he wanted to. He didn't even dare nod and risk taking his eyes off of the blue ones staring right back, for fear of not having them there when he looked back.

When a moment passed and Clark got no response, Edward chuckled from behind him and answered for Carlisle, "He says to hurry up and take him away already."

Clark smiled brightly and walked towards his mate slowly, "Enjoy the rest of your trip you three, and behave Emmet, or else…" he left the last bit to anyone's guess.

When he got close enough to Carlisle and hugged him, he heard Carlisle gasp in surprise. Carlisle had immediately recognized the smell of his suit and snapped out of his daze. "You're wearing…"

"Yes, for you, anything." Clark confirmed and took off into the sky fast enough to crack some of the earth beneath him from the pressure he put on his feet.

All three vampires left behind stared on, in awe yet again at the speed they were seeing. It looked to be supersonic and only Edward wondered how much faster it could get. He was positive that he was holding back, even now.

"Well that was, interesting…" Jasper said, not knowing if interesting would be the right word to describe that.

"Little over the top for just sex if you ask me," Emmet chuckled.

Edward's eyes grew wide and he immediately turned to look at Emmet, "You better hope Clark didn't hear that or he's gonna rip your head off for saying that he was gonna do anything other than make love to our father." He said seriously.

Jasper couldn't help but agree with Edward completely, leaving Emmet more scared than he already was.

Clark took Carlisle on an extremely quick hunting trip like he promised. Two gorillas and a bobcat later, they were both off into space at supersonic speed. They headed towards the moon but they didn't stop there like Carlisle thought they would. "Alright my Carlisle, now we will be traveling at light speed so I need you to wrap yourself on the inside of my coat and hold on to my body with all your strength and not let go in the slightest. I will be holding you with one hand as well but you need to keep your head against my chest as well at all times."

"I promise I will do all that Kal," Carlisle told him honestly as he wrapped his arms and legs around him and secured himself with all of his vampire strength, and then pressed his head to Clark's chest as tightly as he could. Clark then held his back as tightly as he could without breaking him.

They then shot into space at light speed, passing planet after planet in mere minutes. The speed was almost too much for Carlisle to handle, but the position he was in made it quite bearable for the immortal. He could see them passing each planet in a blur and was simply fascinated by it all. If he was honest, more than anything, he was enjoying the close proximity to his mate.

It took a little over two hours for him to get to his destination. It would have taken several lifetimes for the astronomers of this earth to travel this far though. When they got near, Clark informed his mate that he didn't have to hold on tightly anymore, "You can enjoy the view now, look up ahead."

Carlisle did as he was told and was amazed yet again at seeing such a thing as this first hand. "I found this while exploring your immediate universe. This was the closest galaxy I found to our Earth. It does not have any intelligent life but the one up ahead does have what look like animals. Their anatomies are far different from humans or even the animals of earth and the planet is three times the size of earth. It doesn't have a name yet but if life ever becomes intelligent, we will make sure to tell them that the name is Carlisle."

"In a couple of thousand, or million years whoever lives here will be calling it Planet Carlisle, I will make sure of that. No, we will make sure of that. If the humans of our earth come across it as well, we will also make sure they know its name." Clark finished.

"Kal, your giving me a planet." He stated simply.

They had stopped to look at the planet while Clark explained everything to him. He grabbed Carlisle and took off once again to the blue planet up ahead. "Of course my love, you deserve this and then more." He confirmed.

It was dark out when they reached the planets skies. Carlisle could see down below, where everything was actually glowing. All the plants where glowing in different colors and some of the animals too. In the distance he could see what he could make out a humongous tree. He looked on with wild eyes as Clark flew him past the tree in silence. Everything seemed so surreal, "Beautiful!" he shouted like a kid. He breathed the air that was so different from the one in earth, but somehow better. It was filled with all sorts of scents that he had never smelled before, making the air itself seem full of life. "It even smells as beautiful as everything looks!" Carlisle exclaimed while inhaling deeply.

Clark was smiling from ear to ear at how happy he knew Carlisle was. He could only see half of his face from this angle, but that was enough to fill his heart, seeing his expression.

As they went further, they got to a place where floating mountains were moving around in what he could make out to be thick fog. He didn't know how it was possible but he had no choice but to believe what he was seeing.

"Are you ok my Carlisle?" Clark whispered in his ear.

"Yes I'm just… I don't know what I am, but its good."

Clark chuckled at his mate, "Good, we're almost there. This area was created to protect the place we are going to from what I can tell. Everything seems to revolve around it and I truly think it's a special place. I want you to see the center of your own world."

Carlisle would have cried at the sentiment if he could. He was so happy already, and knowing that he would be even happier than anyone could possibly handle in just a few more minutes, made him feel nothing but the purest of loves for this man who was doing all this for him.

Looking down in the distance, he could see a beautiful pink tree that was by beautifully carved stones. The place looked grand and was without a doubt an important area in the planet, Carlisle thought. He could see the roots on the ground were green but they weren't glowing like everything else did.

They reached the tree in a matter of seconds, and the instant they touched the ground; it gave off a beautiful green glow that illuminated the area even more than the tree already did. They then walked up to the tree, hand in hand. Carlisle looked around and was just amazed by it all, "It's so beautiful Clark!"

Clark nodded in agreement but he was talking about him and not everything around him, "Yes, beautiful."

Carlisle turned to face him after hearing that, knowing what he was talking about for some reason. "You have given me so much Clark," Carlisle started, looking into his eyes; he took his hand away and moved to stand in front. He inserted both hands below Clark's coat and started to take it off by the shoulders. "So much happiness in such little time, more than anyone deserves really. You gave me the life I thought was over back," he said while now unbuttoning Clark's shirt. "You saved our family's life too, and gave us all hope for a better and brighter future."

Clark just stood there; listening to Carlisle's every word intently while looking back into his eyes with the purest of loves. He vaguely took notice that he was being undressed.

Carlisle had now removed his mate's shirt and continued, "You have given me all that you have, and tossed a planet to go with it," he was now taking his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans. "Feeling all the love you have for me is what makes me the happiest Kal, you must know how much it completes me." He placed a hand over Clark's S. He traced his fingers around the S diamond without taking his eyes away from Clark and moved his hand, to place it where Clark's heart should be. "I know there's a heart beating inside here, even though I can't feel or hear it. I have no doubt that every part of it belongs to me and always will. I can feel it every time you touch me and every time you talk to me."

Clark smiled lovingly, "It has never felt more alive my love." Clark said intensely and then put his hand above Carlisle's. "I will find a way to show you how much I really love you soon, I promise." He told him seriously.

"I already know how much you love me; I can see it in your eyes right now." Carlisle told him honestly.

"Still, I want you to see it firsthand how much you mean to me Carlisle Cullen. You are everything to me now, and I will show you that soon." He said and then leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was filled with passion that they had surprisingly not gotten to before. Perhaps it was the fact that they were not holding back any longer. Clark busied his hands with unbuttoning Carlisle's shirt while Carlisle was now taking off the skintight top of Clark's costume along with the red cape. Clark moaned loudly at being able to touch Carlisle everywhere without any inhibitions. He then moved down to the Carlisle's belt and tight jeans.

Carlisle broke the kiss so he could take the top off completely through the top and get to what he was eagerly searching for. Clark complied with his demand and immediately felt Carlisle feeling every muscle on his upper body, which was exposed completely. Clark went in for a kiss again but started kissing Carlisle's neck instead, "Let's lay down my love," he whispered in his ear. After getting only a moan in response, Clark pulled Carlisle down with him as gently and lovingly as possibly.

Now on the floor, Carlisle had even more access to his lover's body, and so he licked and kissed it everywhere. Clark kept moaning in ecstasy as he felt Carlisle's tongue everywhere and also felt his hands unbuckling his golden Superman belt. Carlisle managed to get the belt off quickly, and lowered Clark's red and blue pants slightly. He only got so far though, as Carlisle's Clark suddenly pulled him up again and kissed him with even more passion than before. Carlisle then felt Clark's hands roaming all across his body and eagerly taking his jeans completely off along with his underwear. He felt Clark lower his jeans and underwear just below his knees since that was as far as he could reach without breaking the heated kiss.

Carlisle took the opportunity and hooked his thumbs beneath Clark's tight boxer briefs and moved them down to Clark's knee as well. He felt Clark's very large and exposed dick grind against his and he couldn't help but moan at the feeling, just as Clark was doing.

Carlisle moved his hands up again; running them along Clarks toned legs and then paused when he reached his lover's thighs. He quickly let go of his inhibitions as well and moved his hand between them to grab Clark's hard dick.

Clark moaned louder than he had before and turned up the heat. Quickly kicking his shoes off, he also managed to take both his jeans and costume off without the use of his hands. After accomplishing the task he started to kiss Carlisle in a seemingly desperate manner.

Carlisle had not refused to release Clark's rock hard dick while he got them both completely naked and so he jacked it off and felt every inch of it. He had wanted to touch it again so much after the first time he had teased Clark, and nothing was going to stop him now. Both of them moaned at the feelings they were getting from this.

Clark was now panting on Carlisle's mouth while fondling Carlisle's exposed ass, dying to be inside it. He was massaging his ass and running circles around entrance with his fingers, then lowering his fingers more to explore Carlisle's balls. He put a hand between them, just as Carlisle did and gave Carlisle's dick a few tugs, wanting to make him feel as good as he was. He knew that he couldn't wait any longer though and so he quickly grabbed a lubricant that he had thought to bring from his jeans and prepared them both.

Clark then switched places by simply floating into the air and turning upside down, then started kissing his mate again with renewed vigor. He reached a hand between them and started jacking both their dicks off at the same time now that he was in the perfect position.

The need in Carlisle built up until he couldn't take it anymore, "I need you in me." He told Clark loudly, after breaking the kiss.

Clark quickly obeyed his man's request and quickly lubricated his dick, only enough to allow easier passage. Carlisle spread his legs apart and turned his ass up to give Clark easier access. He watched as his mate grabbed his own dick and guided it dick towards his rectum at a human pace. The member was, dare he say, beautiful; it was well above ten inches and as thick as a small child's wrist. He couldn't see any flaws in the perfectly shaped and proportioned member, and he had plenty to compare with since he was a doctor. He then turned his attention back to Clark's eyes which were watching his face lovingly.

Clark guided his dick into his mate's ass slowly and got the most pleasurable feeling that he has ever felt. Even the one time he had made love to Lois, paled comparison to what he was feeling right now, physically and emotionally. Gasping loudly after just the head went in he stopped. Not because he worried that Carlisle would be in pain because he knew that he wouldn't feel pain; it was because the pleasure of going in was so great that he was afraid he might cum if he didn't slow down.

Carlisle meanwhile was looking at his mate with complete love, welcoming the feeling of fullness in his backside. He gasped and moaned the loudest he has ever moaned when Clark decided to go all the way in after he had stopped for a moment. Carlisle knew everything there was to know about the prostate but he had never experienced it firsthand. He writhed in ecstasy as Clark started moving in and out of him; hitting his prostate at every exit and entry.

He started to moan ever louder than that when Clark encircled his hand around his dick and started to jack him off. He was in truly in heaven, he thought. "Kal!" he shouted only to have his mouth covered quickly but Clarks own.

Clark had been in a blissful state of mind until he heard his name shouted. It set him wild and he turned up the pace of his moving hips along with his hand, and then bent down to kiss Carlisle with a passion as big as the earth's sun. He then pulled Carlisle up towards him and bent his knees so he could set his lover on his thighs. Clark kissed Carlisle's exposed neck and body as he continued to slide in and out, in synch with Carlisle's movements.

Carlisle kissed, bit and licked every part of Clark that he could reach, wanting to get closer connected with his lover. He tried hugging him tighter and kissing Clark on the mouth once again, but nothing seemed to satiate his need, so he kept asking and taking more.

Both men stayed in this exact position for more than an hour, wanting to feel closer connected with each other, but settling for the connection they were sharing now. They both yearned for release but refuse to let the moment end. It wasn't until the pressure became too much that they both came at the same time. The moans and groans they made when they both came resounded throughout the clearing of the place they were in, and echoed through the silent night.

When they finished cumming, The Man of Steel collapsed on top of Carlisle, exhausted in a way he had never felt before. Carlisle hugged him tightly to him, not wanting to ever let go of him, and not wanting Clark's still hard dick escape his rectum. When Clark finished panting, they both enjoyed the silence that came afterwards. They both understood that what just happened, will be one of their most treasured memories they will have in their eternal lives. There were no words for it, so it was best met with peaceful silence.

After two hours of just enjoying each other's presence in silence, Clark finally spoke up, "Alright now it's my turn." He said, pulling his still hard dick out.

Carlisle looked at him like he had grown two heads. Clark had just taken away the thing that had pleasured him for the last two hours by just throbbing inside of him so he now felt empty. He had also not expected his lover to want to try it so he never even gave the possibility a second thought. "Why did you take it out Kal?" He whined childishly. "I didn't even think…"

Clark chuckled softly and quickly interrupted his train of thought, "You thought you were going to get all the pleasure out of me while I only get some of it huh? Nope, I want to feel what you did too." He grinned down at his mate. "So it's time for you to feel nothing while I get to enjoy you in me." He teased.

Carlisle laughed at what Clark was saying, already knowing he was teasing, "I didn't think you would want to even try it for some reason, so I just accepted being on this end and will be ok with it if you don't like it."

"I'll like this," Clark firmly and grabbed Carlisle's dick, and started massaging it a little. "And since we're in the experimental stage from here on out, you won't mind if I do this either." He quickly lowered his mouth and encircled his lips around Carlisle's dick.

Clark was surprised that he loved the taste of it even more than what he had tasted so far of his mate's body. It was like a more concentrated version of Carlisle's skin, and so he moaned in genuine pleasure. With that in mind he applied strong suction after hearing Carlisle gasp in surprise. Esme had never done this for him and he had never dared even think of asking her to do it. What he was feeling was something entirely new to him but a million times better than her ever would have imagined it felt like. Looking down at his mate, he could tell immediately that Clark was actually enjoying himself and he couldn't wait to try this on him too. The rest of Clark already tasted like heaven to him; he could only imagine what that part will taste like since Clark seemed to love doing it already.

"Well then, it's not fair if you get all the pleasure out of doing this so I should get to taste you too." He told his mate with a smug smile, having turned the tables on his teasing.

Clark looked up and took his mouth off his dick, quickly took another quick lick, "You taste so good." He said, looking at the member again longingly. "I hope you don't get insulted but I think it's beautiful just like the rest of you." He couldn't resist taking another lick after saying that.

Carlisle chuckled at the statement, "It's alright, I though the same exact thing about yours when I saw it earlier. Come on, we can both do it at the same time."

Clark nodded vigorously after hearing this and got a small towel he had brought, to clean away the remains of his own cum from his dick. Carlisle stopped what he was doing however, by grabbing his arm and shaking his head. Clark smiled widely and then twisted around in the air quickly, to position himself just above Carlisle while floating in midair to allow some space. He then moaned again after having his mate back in his mouth; soon to be husband if he had anything to say about it.

Carlisle gave a tentative lick at the member and was surprised by the taste. Feeling the need to taste it again, he quickly stuck it into his mouth and moaned loudly, just like Clark was doing. The taste of Clark's dick was so much more potent here; it was like finding the jackpot to him. Letting go of whatever hesitant thought he had been having about doing this, he went to work on applying suction to the member as hard as he could without biting it; not that he could, since he already knew that his teeth didn't get past Clark's skin.

They were both soon moaning loudly from the combined pleasures of give and receiving oral sex. Clark finally remembered the original plan, after ten minutes it, "Time for the other thing I want my love."

Carlisle took Clark's dick out of his mouth reluctantly, "But this tastes and feels so good Kal." He said, wanting to continue.

"You will get and receive it anytime you want it my love, but I really want you to make love to me," Clark said.

Carlisle perked up at the thought and got up from his position on the floor. He then knelt in front of his mate as he did the same, and then pulled him into a kiss. "You're sure then?" Carlisle asked his mate, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

Clark looked into his eyes and nodded, "More than anything; don't hold back on me."

"I wasn't planning to," Carlisle responded while putting pressure onto Clark's chest, signaling for Clark to lie on his back.

Clark reached out to grab the lubricant while laying back and prepared his mate to take him before even his head even touched the ground. He felt giddy with anticipation while waiting for his mate to start. He spread his large muscular legs to both sides, to give Carlisle access to his most private of areas.

Carlisle positioned himself right at Clark's entrance and paused when he noticed the tree started to glow even brighter, along with the floor. He also noticed white little squid like things now moving all around them. He didn't know what to think of them when they started getting closer to them and eventually started to surround them both in a brilliant white light. "What are they?" he asked his mate in wonder.

"I don't know," he said while staring at his mate with amazed eyes. "But you look extra amazing surrounded by them," he told him while still watching in awe.

Carlisle too thought that his mate looked breathtakingly beautiful surrounded by the creatures and decided not to wait any longer. With one slow push, he entered Clark completely; earning him a loud gasp and moan from his mate. The white creatures chose that moment to part ways as they all shot into opposite directions at once; giving the two lovers a benign and ethereal look.

There was no heated passion as Carlisle moved in and out of him. He took his mate with all the kind and tender emotions that he possessed; letting his movements show everything he felt for his mate.

Clark let a couple of tears escape his eyes as he felt every moment of what Carlisle was giving him. The physical pleasure was undeniable, but inside, his heart was trying to come out of his chest.

They didn't break eye contact for the next forty minutes and Carlisle didn't miss a single beat. No words were exchanged as Carlisle bent down to kiss Clark lovingly and came deep inside him. Knowing what was happening triggered Clark's orgasm as well; one even more powerful than the first one.

Carlisle pulled out soon after and just lay on his mate's chest to let the moment sink in. There were plenty of things to do and see but they rested for now, enjoying the peacful silence that followed.


	9. Planet Carlisle

9. Planet Carlisle

They lost track of how long they actually laid there. Clark even fell asleep for a couple of hours with the biggest smile Carlisle had yet to see on him. It filled Carlisle with pride that he could make his mate so happy, and thought of how he would do anything to see him smile like this permanently.

Waking up, Clark opened his eyes to see it was now daylight. Pulling his mate into a loving hug, he said a quick good morning while kissing his hair. "I don't think I have any words for what happened last night." He commented after a while.

Carlisle turned his head to look up, "We think alike, but I don't think we need any, let's just call it the best experience of our existence."

Clark looked down at him and nodded in response, "Would you like to explore your world today my love?"

"I was looking at the tree last night while you slept, this might sound crazy but I think it's sentient." Carlisle knew how crazy it must sound but something told him he was right.

Clark nodded in acceptance, "That's entirely possible, my Carlisle. There are many odd things about this planet that not even I understand and what you say seems likely. Let's take a closer look shall we?"

When his mate nodded, he lifted them both off the ground and into the air. He stopped in front of one of the many hanging white strings, "Let's touch one and see if they do anything,"

They both reached out to touch the same one and gasped when they felt their minds being invaded. It felt intrusive to them both but it was gone just as quick as it came and now a voice filled both their minds_, 'I welcome the both of you.' A strong and commanding feminine voice said in their heads. _

'_Thank you' Carlisle answered politely while Clark got a little worried, 'Who are you?' he asked suspiciously._

'_I am the planet; you may call me Aiwa or Carlisle as you have now named me. I have seen your memories and heard all the thoughts you have had throughout your lives. You are the first intelligent life that has come across me and I have learned much from you both. I know that you mean no harm to me, by the love I saw in you the night before.' Aiwa explained. Carlisle was a bit embarrassed by the last part, 'Do not be embarrassed child, it was a beautiful thing to witness for me and it has given me much to look forward to in my future. If you so choose to accept, I would like you both to become my chosen protectors from whatever may come in the future. There will be many threats to me from what I can see of your worlds and I would like to know if you will help me preserve life here as true owners of these lands. I do not ask for you to solve all little things or for you to live here but only that you come when I am truly in need.' Aiwa said kindly._

'_We would be honored' Carlisle said, not even thinking about any other option but to do as she request. He genuinely wanted to do anything to protect the planet from any harm but he knew that was more Clark's department. _

'_I will do anything in my power to protect you for eternity as long as you recognize my mate as your owner,' Clark responded to Clark's thoughts which he could currently hear. It was the most precious gift that he could think of and was excited to hear more but more important things were going on._

'_Very well, I will answer to only you both seeing as I know you will never abuse me or the life living here or anywhere. I only ask that you preserve life and let any living being here evolve naturally. I know the animals as you call them better than anyone and you may drink one of the large black ones. It will be all you will ever need to drink, from what I can tell.'_

'_Can I eventually bring my family to visit here or live even?' Carlisle asked the planet hesitantly._

'_You may do as you wish dear Carlisle; they may even drink one of the animals if you wish, but the animals will have to willingly give their lives to them. I will trust your judgment as my owner from here on and go by what you decide. I know that my fate is in good hands. Preserve this place and the forest full of trees similar to this one most of all and come to me with to me with any questions at any time; I will only talk to you though. I cannot do much for you other than protect your mind from any intruders. This is also to protect me as well as Kal-El in the future, so will you allow me to guard your mind?' Aiwa asked kindly._

'_It would be a great gift Aiwa, but will no one be able to get past the block?' Carlisle asked. _

'_You will be able to control who you want to allow into your mind, such as your son dear Carlisle. It will otherwise be stronger than even your soulmate's impossibly strong block, since I was able to get past his.' Aiwa explained._

'_Do it please; I want nothing but the best protection on you my love.' Clark pleaded._

'_It's alright Kal, I would never pass up a chance to keep you and Aiwa safe in my mind, so do it please.' Carlisle assured him and gave Aiwa permission._

'_Your chosen animal is waiting not too far from here dear Carlisle, keep in mind that he chose to do this willingly, so please accept his offering. You will receive my protection immediately after leaving. Goodbye for now Carlisle Cullen and Kal-EL.' Aiwa told them kindly and then sent them back through the white mental tunnel that they went through before._

With that, their mind went back through the pathway from which they came from and they ended up back in their naked bodies. Neither said anything for a minute after that, "Well it looks like this is officially your planet my love." Clark finally commented with a smug smile.

Carlisle chuckled at the absurdity of what had just happened. He never actually thought that he would take being the owner of the planet to heart after Clark gave it to him but now… "Yes, looks like we own it officially." He replied with a hesitant smile, still not letting it sinking in.

"No Carlisle, you own it, I'm just the muscle, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Clark finished, still smiling smugly.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at the muscle reference, "Yes, muscle," he said, placing his hand on one of Clark's large biceps then feeling him up.

Clark narrowed his eyes playfully at his mate, "You know what I meant, but if your mind is having those kinds of thoughts, I'd be happy to satisfy you again."

Carlisle chuckled, "Later, I want to see what the planet said about the animal first. I promise to make it up to you later though, I promise."

"No need to promise anything my love, I'm curious about it too and if it will make you happy then I'm all for it. We should get dressed first though." Clark told him honestly.

When they finished getting dressed, they took off into the sky. Carlisle was amazed by how the floating mountains looked in broad daylight. He watched them in awe as they moved in every which way, but his mind quickly focused on what they were about to do. They didn't have to go far at all to find what they thought looked like a panther; only it was twenty times larger, had six legs and by far more dangerous looking. It was joined by another one moments later, followed by twenty other little ones.

Carlisle was surprised when they all actually bowed their heads at him. The larger one, which he could tell was the male, stepped up to him afterwards and tilted its neck to the side.

Carlisle was taken aback by the action yet again shook his head vigorously, "I can't take him away from his family; I won't do it Kal."

"I know my love, you don't have to, we can go find another one for you to feed on." Clark smiled at his mate's display of compassion. "Remember what Aiwa said though."

"But it will just be the same thing, I will be killing a life and I don't know if I can do that here, it's different," Carlisle said, while now caressing the giant black animal with his hand affectionately.

He knew somehow that it actually knew what Carlisle was supposed to do with him and he was willingly giving himself as a sacrifice of sorts. After just a moment of standing there petting the animal, he heard the female walking up to him as well. He was surprised when he felt her nudge his back with her head to try and push him towards the male.

"I think she's encouraging you Carlisle. They must know what's going on and seem to accept it, especially if they recognize you as the owner of the planet as I suspect they do. They must think it a great honor to have you do this, just look at the children." Clark finished saying what he was thinking.

Carlisle did turn to look at the small children to find them all looking at him with what he could make out to be hopeful eyes. He then turned to look at the female and she actually nodded at him and pushed him towards the male again.

Carlisle turned to look at Clark with pleading eyes, "I can't do it Kal; I'm supposed to protect them, not kill them."

It pained Clark to see Carlisle like this, but he knew that this would help him live a better life. He was torn between telling him that he didn't have to do it and encouraging him to do something that would no doubt help him. "If you don't do this, you will continue killing more animals on earth my love. It will be almost the same, except that the ones on earth are not willingly giving themselves to you." Clark reasoned. It pained him to encourage something that Carlisle didn't want to do, but it was for his own benefit.

Carlisle looked at Clark intently for a moment and then finally nodded with a sad face. He took one last glance at the children that would soon be without a father and female that would soon be without a lover. He turned to the male with a pained look and leaned down towards its neck.

Not wanting to delay things any longer he quickly sank his teeth into the black animal and drank. The blood that flowed into him was entirely different from any he had ever had of course. It was even more potent than human blood and satisfied his thirst within seconds but he didn't stop. He drank every last drop that the animal was offering even when he started to feel full. He even managed to control his bloodlust after the first few seconds since he did not want to enjoy a second of what he was doing.

Clark watched on with sad and sympathetic eyes as his mate did something that he felt so guilty about. He wanted to stop him and take him into his arms, then tell him that he didn't have to do it anymore but he knew this was something that would help him somehow. He used his x-ray vision to make sure that his body was not rejecting the blood in any way and found himself surprised by what he saw.

The blood of the animal was actually replacing the animal blood already in him by seemingly evaporating it into nothing. This blood then clung to every part of his insides as it kept on flowing to other areas of his body. The blood quickly covered all of his body but Carlisle was determined to finish what the animal and his family were offering and so he drank every last bit of blood. He soon finished and gently laid the body of the male on the ground, vaguely taking notices of extreme differences he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle whispered to the animal with regret. He looked up to see one of the little white creatures come towards him. It landed on his hand when he extended it, and he then placed it on top of the dead animal. When he did so, the little white thing glowed brightly then faded into a pale white.

The female animal then walked up to him and once again and bowed down along with her children. With no further reason to stay there, they left the area slowly. Clark picked his mate off the floor and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You did what you had to do my Carlisle," he whispered in his ear. "I can see the blood in your body has actually stopped flowing and is clinging tightly with no sign that it will ever fade away. Your body temperature is slowing it down and freezing most of it already so I think that's what will happen to all of it in a couple of minutes." Clark explained softly and then asked, "How do you feel?"

"Physically? Stronger, faster, and my senses are more than three times as good as they were before; that's how I feel, three times everything. I'm trying to be ok with taking his life though, but it's hard." Carlisle said sadly.

"You're planet wanted to help you my love, and it helped you in the biggest way possible. You will probably never have to take a life in such a way again. Then again, because you feel this way is why the planet chose you to be its owner, so it's not a bad thing that you feel this way." Clark told him then paused, looking into his eyes intensely, "Your eyes… they turned blue," he said with amazement, "The color looks perfect on you, it compliments your skin nicely my love." He complimented lovingly.

Carlisle finally allowed himself a real smile and let go of some of his regret for now. "Would you take me to see more of our world?"

"You know I will do absolutely anything for you my love, I'll go slow and don't hesitate to tell me if you want to stop anywhere at all. Promise?" Clark asked expectantly.

Carlisle nodded, "Promise."

The world was truly a sight to see, everything in it was a mystery but all the animals seemed to respond positively towards them. Carlisle would have to ask the planet about that later, he thought. Everything from the plant all around, to the vast oceans and landscapes was almost overwhelming to see. By the time they returned to Aiwa, as they had decided to call the tree, they had seen one third of the world by air. They had made quick stops to look at certain things like unique animals and landscapes that seemed somewhat important, like the enormous tree and the beautiful forest that Aiwa had told them about.

They talked to the planet for a while, asking it questions such as how it knew their language and why the animals all responded well to them. Carlisle even apologized to it for feeding on the one animal but the planet only told him that the animal willingly gave his life to help him live a better one. Hearing this once again, helped Carlisle accept what he did and so he put his regret aside and moved on. The planet then proceeded to tell Clark about what he should and shouldn't eat, although it doubted that anything would have any seriously bad effect on the man. Lastly, the planet helped Carlisle learn more about his mental wall and what it could do. It was a very strong defense and it also helped him develop an actual mental connection with the planets network. Aiwa explained that he would eventually learn how to talk to her from even earth if he wanted to. When they finished, they said their goodbye's to Aiwa and left the being to spend the night together.

They made passionate love three times that night, sharing one another entirely. Carlisle had been extremely self-conscious about doing anything because he knew that the planet could see what they were going to do. All his inhibitions were washed away as soon as Clark kissed him however.

When Clark next woke up, he knew they would have to return soon so he took Carlisle out to find little things that he might want to take back home. Throughout the day, they ventured out into the world and found little things like a plant that seemed to be almost alive. They also found an almost unbreakable kind of metal; it was stronger than anything on earth. The last thing they chose to take was a small of floating rock. They wondered if it would float on earth if they took it there.

A few hours had passed and now they were ready to go back home to their family. They did so in the same manner in which they came, except now, thing actually went a lot smoother, with Carlisle's overall heightened abilities. He could actually see far more of what they were passing and was not as worried about being accidentally thrown away into space by the incredible speed they were traveling in. He didn't even have to use all his strength to feel safe but he did so anyway because he loved feeling Clark's body pressed against his tightly.

It took a little less than two hours to arrive back at the Cullen home this time since Clark went a little faster. They found everyone waiting for them outside when they arrived; including Bella who looked at them rather embarrassed. Alice was immediately at their side when they touched the ground bombarding them with questions. Her siblings weren't much better.

"So where did you go, tell me everything!" She asked excitedly.

"Carlisle why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Carlisle why are your eyes blue now?" Jasper asked extremely curious.

"What are those smells?" Rosalie wondered, not repulsed, but curious.

And finally, "So did you two finally get it on?" Emmet asked with a grin.

Bella chose to stay out of it since there was not much for her to comment on.

"One thing at a time please, let's go inside first and talk like civilized people." Carlisle answered them all, while getting off of Clark then grabbing his hand. He was in such a good mood that he decided to tease Edward by showing him a snap shot of his world and nothing else.

Edward gasped when he saw a brief picture of his both fathers surrounded by glowing woods. "Carlisle what the hell was that!" he demanded of his father immediately, crazed with curiosity now.

Carlisle shrugged and smirked at him, "Come inside and maybe I'll tell you all about my planet; but I won't guarantee anything." He teased them all then ran into the house at triple the vampire speed, after letting go of Clark's hand to show them it wasn't him using the speed.

Clark chuckled at their stunned faces and followed his mate immediately. A second later, all the vampires were speeding in doors to get answers. Edward had scooped Bella up and taken her inside, at full speed, not remembering that she would get dizzy.

They found Carlisle in the living room sitting on Clark's lap, with Clark's arms wrapped around him securely. They all sat down in different places and waited silently and expectantly as they stared at the couple.

"I shouldn't need to remind you that whatever is said must stay secret at all costs?" when he got a round of nods, he continued. "Well as you all must have guessed, we didn't stay on earth this weekend."

"Was it the moon again? Did Clark put your full name on it yours? Come on tell me Carlisle!" Alice asked and demanded of his father at once.

"Alice is being too demanding my love; I don't think they deserve to know anymore." Clark told Carlisle as seriously as he could.

When Carlisle got a thoughtful look on his face, several vampires shouted, "Alice, shut up!"

Jasper would have joined them this time but he bit his lips to avoid being punished later for saying something like that.

Alice quickly shut up and laid back onto Jasper.

After everyone got quite, Carlisle decided to continue by answering her question, "No Alice, we went far, far father than that. To another galaxy in fact." He paused to let the information sink in, "There, your father gave me a planet." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"He gave you a plant!" Emmet shouted at the absurdity of what was being told to him.

Edward however simply stared at him, not surprised that Clark would think to do such a thing, "Of course he gave you a planet, I mean people give people planets all the time." Edward ended sarcastically.

Carlisle countered with an image of Planet Carlisle from space. Even from there, it looked beautiful and the image did the job. Edward gasped loudly and got another wide eyed look; it was one thing to hear about things and another thing to see them.

"Keep interrupting like that and I won't let you see anything else," Carlisle threatened his son.

Edward quickly nodded at his father, "I'm so sorry please go on." He said with excitement filled eyes.

Bella looked at Edward like she didn't know him. She had never seen him act like this; whatever he just saw must have been a lot more amazing than hearing about another galaxy.

"Alright then, so when we got to Planet Carlisle…" he was interrupted again.

"Planet Carlisle!" Emmet interrupted again.

"Emmet, stop interrupting your father or I'm throwing you out in space for the remainder of the conversation." Clark threatened seriously.

Emmet immediately apologized after hearing that and assured them it wouldn't happen again.

"Yes, Planet Carlisle, that's what Clark named it and then the planet itself accepted the name and me as its owner." Carlisle stated, knowing he needed to pause.

Everyone's mouth's opened and closed with a million questions, knowing that their father wouldn't lie to them, but not wanting to interrupt again for the sake of knowing everything.

Carlisle smiled after no one dared to interrupt and continued, "You see, the planet itself is a sentient being and it accepted me as its owner, along with Clark here as its protector. The planet itself is three times the size of earth with many things you would probably have to see to believe. There are all sorts of different animal-like creatures around, vast oceans, floating mountains, entire forests that glow beautifully in the night with all sorts of colors. All life is in touch with the planet making even the air full with life."

Everyone stared at him with disbelieving eyes, except for Clark who had of course been there and Edward who was being allowed to see bits and pieces of the planet. Carlisle quickly took a rock out and showed it to them. They frowned at seeing that it was just a simple rock but were startled when Carlisle threw it into the air and it didn't come back down.

Jasper was the first one up his seat and in front of the rock, not daring to touch it. All the mated pairs where soon gathered around the rock, staring at it in wonder. Even Edward went to see it, wanting to see it with his own eyes and not only through Carlisle's mind.

"Ok, someone get the lights and close all curtains, I have some things to show you." Carlisle told them.

Immediately all the vampires closed everything in two seconds and returned to stand where their fathers and now Bella was sitting. Carlisle reached into his pocket and took a small pink glowing plant. They were staring intently at it already and were soon startled when the plant shot up.

Bella was the most startled, and gave a startled cry of surprise to which Clark chuckled to. The vampires where startled by the action but the plant wasn't fast enough to surprise them.

"Amazing," Jasper commented while Rosalie thought it, _'Beautiful'_.

When Emmet tried to touch it, the plant immediately shrunk again. "Damn," he let out disappointed.

"You can turn on the light again kids, there's one last thing." Clark told them all.

When they turned it on, Carlisle was now holding something in his hand. It was small but they were sure they had never seen the piece of metal before. "This is what I decided to name, unobtanium. You can pass it around, it won't break; I guarantee it."

Jasper immediately took it first and examined it, "Why that name Carlisle?"

"Because it's impossible to obtain, and it's stronger than any mineral here by far, and lastly, it reminds me of titanium somehow." Carlisle explained.

They nodded in acceptance, even Bella who had just been sitting watching everything in amazement. Carlisle then waited for them to finish examining the piece of titanium-like mineral, "Alright everyone, go ahead and sit back down, we have something important to share with you."

When they were all seated, Carlisle started again, "First know that this is your choice to make and whatever you decide is fine with us. You must have noticed that my eyes are now light blue?" he received affirmative reactions, "That's because as the owner of the planet now, I was allowed to feed on one of its animals. The blood was different as you can imagine and I'm positive you have noticed other changes already. It tripled everything that in me and most importantly, I won't have to feed anymore. The blood of the animal essentially killed the blood I had in my body from the recent hunt and replaced it. It is now frozen inside of me, not moving or dissipating in any way. We don't think it will ever need to be renewed since Clark can see how well my body accepted it." He paused to look at his family.

They all had different expressions but they were all, without a doubt stunned at what was being said. To possibly never have to feed again was unimaginable to any of them.

"As owner of the planet, it said it trusted my judgment and welcomed my family as well; so I'm offering to have my mate here take you to our planet one at a time and have you feed on an animal. It will do everything I just said and you will not feel bloodlust ever again. Now I know some of you will jump at the chance but please think about it carefully before answering us. Clark can take you there too Bella, when your turned of course. Take until Thursday to decide this carefully so we can start early Saturday and finish on Sunday. Isabella, you have more time to decide of course."

"I want to do it!" Edward was the first to get up, thinking how easier it would be to be around Bella.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to turn Bella? Your father still has his venom but who is to say that it wasn't altered somehow. Do you want to risk a side effect on her?" Edward opened his mouth to respond to his second father but quickly sat back down; ashamed that he had acted so irrationally. "Ok then, think about how your lives will change everyone. Carlisle won't take it as hard because he never really enjoyed the hunt, and his bloodlust was almost completely controlled. But can someone like you Emmet, give up the hunt? So you have to be certain of this life altering decision please. Will it make you bored with life Jasper? Are you all willing to risk having your gifts taken away? So think about everything please."

"That's all for now everyone, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with your mates so we will be going to our Forks home for now," Carlisle said after kissing Clark on the lips and getting up from his lap.

Clark stopped mid-way and turned to them once more, "One more thing. Try and not let things such as wanting to see Planet Carlisle or wanting to be more powerful influence your decisions in any way. It was extremely hard for your father to kill the animal who had willingly offered himself. The animals mate and children even encouraged him to take his life for the sake of him having a better one. He is willing to take life away from the planet that he is now literally connected to and swore to protect. So value his decision to let you do this with everything you have, because you will also go through the same thing. Some of you might not care that you will be taking the animals life in front of their family, but Carlisle does, so respect that at the very least." Clark finished telling them all seriously.

Carlisle would have been crying if he had tears. This man never seized to surprise him by just being who he was. It felt so good to know that he found this specific man as his soulmate; he understood him so completely without even having to tell him how he truly felt and it made him feel good inside.

Everyone else was startled by the intensity and significance of what Clark just told them. None of them had thought that Carlisle was actually connected to the planet. If this was true and what he said earlier was true then… "You're connected to everything on the entire planet, not just the planet itself." Jasper thought out loud.

"Yes, the animals listen and recognize me, and the plants seem to move if I tell them to. Even the floating mountains seem to want to move, should I ask them to. They all know and sense me just as I do them." Carlisle confirmed.

"And you're willing to take life away from it even though you might actually feel it now?" Rosalie asked pointedly.

"You are our children Rosalie and I trust you as much as the planet trusts me, which is completely. I have faith that you will be doing it for the right reasons. Don't mind your dad though, I wasn't aware he knew all of that or else I would have stopped him from telling you." After lovingly kissing Clark's cheek he added, "I know he looks tough and says things that scare you but he's just a big pile of much inside really." He finished with a smirk.

"Carlisle!" Clark whined, "You're ruining my tough dad image in front of the kids!" he complained while fidgeting and looking away.

"Whatever tough guy, now let's go, I still have that things that I have to make up for rem…" He was cut off by Clark when he abruptly picked him up and sped him out of the house in the next millisecond.

Everyone would have laughed at both their fathers', but they were too deep in thought to respond to it, even Emmet. This really was a life altering decision and they had to think very carefully about it. Bella was thinking about how this changed everything about her future as well, but she couldn't get passed the fact that she would have to kill an animal in front of their family.


	10. Changing

10. Changing

By Thursday, everyone had already reached a decision. While everyone genuinely thought that they would be better off if they didn't have to worry about hunger any longer, only Edward turned down the offer temporarily. He wouldn't take the blood until he turned Bella, a couple of months from now. Friday was spent in anticipation until Saturday finally came.

Early morning, Clark woke up to find Emmet jumping on his bed and Carlisle trying to get him out of the room without seriously harming.

"Emmet I swear, if this discourages my mate from ever staying here again I'm going to maim you." Carlisle threatened, half serious.

"But dad needs to wake up already!" Emmet persisted.

Clark opened his eyes, "You're going last for waking me up at five thirty in the morning Emmet."

"What! No way, come on dad!" Emmet exclaimed worriedly.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, "Break the bed and you're not going at all Emmet."

Emmet sighed dejectedly and got off the bed. "Ok, but dad needs to hurry up."

That was the name everyone had adapted to over the last week, while they called Carlisle father, they referred to Clark as dad. It had been mildly interesting to see the town's scandalous reaction when the relationship went public. They could all care less what mere humans thought about their fathers and sneered at those who decided to throw a bad comment about it. Charlie had been ok with the relationship itself but he was just as shocked to find out that these specific men were gay.

The reservation had already figured out that Clark and Carlisle were a couple by the way they were holding hand the day they met, but now they were sure of it. The elders had decided to not let Bella be turned and now the wolves were on edge. They knew that if Bella was turned, they would have to attack, but Clark would defend the Cullen's. They could barely handle the Cullen's and were sure to die if they faced Clark as well. Bella had begged them to reconsider but the answer was no and she couldn't tell them about how the Cullen's wouldn't so much as even kill an animal now because it was a secret for now. Clark did however tell her to set up a meeting at the border for Sunday which she did.

"I'm naked under here; now get your ass out before I accidentally lose you in space _son_!"

It was truly fulfilling for Clark to be able to call them sons and daughters since he figured it would be the closest he was ever going to get to having children. It came out naturally now and without a second thought and the kids he now loved, were only too eager to accept the love he had to give.

Sighing dejectedly once again, Emmet was out the door in seconds, hoping that maybe he would be forgiven and taken first.

"I'm sorry he woke you up, he…" Carlisle had gotten back to bed and was interrupted when Clark covered his mouth with his lips.

Clark didn't say a thing; he just got the lube from the nightstand, quickly took Carlisle's underwear off and coated his shaft. He then bent down to kiss his mate and slowly inserted his dick into him, knowing that he likes this, no matter how he does it. Clark then levitated into the air while pulling out and slamming back in. He sped his rhythm up, slamming into his mate harder and harder. Not caring that most vampires were in the house since they had already gotten used to hearing them.

Clark turned around in midair, just above the bed and let his mate ride him at whatever pace he wanted. Carlisle took control and used his maximum speed to ride Clark's dick. They weren't in a hurry, but there was much to do today and they both knew it.

Ten minutes later, Clark groaned as Carlisle's sphincter milked his dick. Carlisle was now cumming in torrents on Clark's chest and this triggered Clark's own orgasm.

After only five minutes, they showered together and prepared for the day ahead. When they were ready, they went down to meet the family, with the exception of Edward and Bella who wouldn't be taking part of any of it.

"I'm gonna to get something to eat real quickly, then I'll be ready everyone." He said while walking to the kitchen. When he arrived a second later he saw a full breakfast already on the table while everyone sat around it silence. He only rolled his eyes at them and went to sit down slowly, doing everything at human speed.

"Oh come on daddy!" Alice begged.

No one knew who would be first but they were all hoping it would be them.

"Alice, let your dad eat in peace, he's going to have a long day today and tomorrow," Carlisle reprimanded.

Clark was nodding goofily while eating his meal under four pairs of scrutinizing eyes. Even Jasper was anxious to get things going since he wanted to experience everything that he had been told. When he started eating even slower than human pace, Rosalie's patience snapped and she actually begged, which was something she never, ever did.

"Dad would you please hurry up, you're doing this on purpose," Rosalie begged; or her version of begging anyway. She hadn't even bothered actually calling him dad until now.

Clark grinned at them and threw his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright, you caught me." He said and then finished his food, five seconds later.

"Get outside, I need to prepare you first," The four vampires quickly exited and waited for them outside.

"Ok pay extremely close attention to me or the trip can and will turn deadly for you, is that understood?" Clark told them seriously while he and his mate walked towards them. "There will be rules you have to follow without exceptions; first one is; if I tell you to do something, you do it. Now will any of you be uncomfortable being near me? Say so now if you are because this is vitally important."

Rosalie raised her hand to ask, "How near?"

Clark nodded and replied, "I will be show you a demonstration of how you will be holding me with your father and then you decide." He shrugged off his coat and levitated into the air. He then put himself at a horizontal angle and faced down while Carlisle clung himself beneath him tightly. When he was wrapped around tightly and securely, Clark put his hand on Carlisle's back, "Like this; it's true that this looks like a compromising position, but we haven't told you is that we will be traveling at above light speed. You will have to hold on to my body with your entire vampire strength while I use one hand to secure you as well. You will also have to keep your head against my chest at all times, after I start traveling at light speed. It is essential for your own safety that you follow all of this, because although you are vampires, you are still very much breakable whether you like it or not. You can also very easily slip off suddenly if you let go of me or get distracted with looking at your surroundings. Now can you all do this?"

He got serious nods from the four of them, "Ok now, each one of you go ahead and get on me exactly like your father just did because I don't want to take a chances," One by one they all gained their dad's approval until Emmet's turn arrived, "Emmet, I thought you nodded when I asked if you were ok with being this close to me?"

Emmet had been trying to keep their midsections apart when he had climbed up, since they were both big men and it felt uncomfortable. "But you're a dude." He said as an explanation.

Rosalie shouted at her mate after hearing that, "Emmet, stop being stupid and just do it damn it!"

"But Rose he's a…" Emmet started but was interrupted by his dad as he felt his arms being untangled and then saw his dad set him on the ground.

"Ok Emmet, you're not going, I'm not risking your life out there simply because you're not ok with me being a dude. So you can stay here and…" Clark was telling him seriously, with no hint of joking as he usually was. Emmet noticed he was serious immediately and panicked at the thought of not going and interrupted Clark if he could finish.

"No, no, no wait!" he exclaimed worriedly, "I can do this, I was just playing around, it's no big deal really."

Clark raised his eyebrow at him, "Playing around is what I told you not to do up there Emmet, how am I supposed to trust that you won't play around up there when you see something you like?"

"I won't do anything dad, please just give me another chance, I'll behave and not even say a single word through the whole trip, please!" Emmet begged.

"Would you gamble his life like this Rosalie?" Clark asked her.

She looked seriously at her mate, weighing her options. On one hand, she knew that he really wanted to go no matter what, but she also knew that he was easily distracted and liked to goof off, even in the most serious of situations.

"Come on Rosie, tell him I can go!" he begged her for permission too.

"Emmet, you won't only be gambling your life, but mine as well because I can't live without you. So if you die out there, then I'm as good as dead too." She told her mate seriously while looking into his eyes intensely.

Emmet's eyes grew wide then narrowed into slits. He ran towards his mate quickly and kissed her passionately then pulled back, "I'll be safe, I promise you Rosie. I won't do anything stupid and risk your life, ever." He told her just as intensely.

"Ok Emmet, let's try this again." Clark told him.

They did try it once more and Emmet let go of his inhibitions and did exactly as he was told, even though he felt his and his father's junk touching. It was odd to see two big men such as them in that position but no one dared laugh at them.

"Ok everyone, next lesson will be getting past the ozone layer. I have to do this every time I take Carlisle through it so look closely. I will pull you apart from me like this then cover us with freezing cold wind. All you will do is stay absolutely still as I move you around for about two seconds." He said while demonstrating exactly how it would be done, on Carlisle.

"Any questions about that?" When he didn't get any he continued, "Ok, after this, there will be a short while where I will be only going at supersonic speed. You may look around space during this time; down at earth or the moon if it's near, but when I tell you get ready, you will get into the position we practiced immediately. I will let you know when we arrive at the galaxy after about two hours and then I will tell you when you may look around again. Planet Carlisle does not have an ozone layer so we will fly right into it. Now Carlisle will tell you the rules you will follow on his planet.

Carlisle smiled at his mate and went over to kiss him on the cheek. It turned him on to see this side of him so much but he quickly banished those thoughts and got back to the matter at hand. "Okay first off, let me tell you that I will be going first for the reason that I will need to be there with you every time each one drinks from your animal. Clark will leave me there and return to get someone else and then you will be returned at a five hour mark. Then the second person second one will be taken for another five hours. The third however, will get to be there however long Clark decides to sleep. You will be brought back then the last one finally will be taken and brought. I will be staying with him until later in the day when he's done after that. I'll get to how we will choose who goes when in a minute. Now while there, please don't even think about hurting another animal other than the one that sacrifices itself for you. You can go exploring or have Clark take you on a quick trip around the world but try your best to not destroy anything. The tree where you will be arriving is particularly very important so there will be no touching it at any time please, the planet might get angry and you don't want that. You are to even respect the ground you step on because it's just as important. Is there any questions about anything before Clark and I leave?"

"Yes, can we bring souvenirs back?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"We will decide what you can bring back while there Alice. Now this little box has your names in it already so Clark will pick them out since no gifts work on him." Carlisle said.

"Yes! I get a fair chance at this!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Well I think I should pick them," Alice huffed.

Jasper chuckled at her wife, rather glad that he would be getting a fair chance at going third too.

Clark pulled a paper out, "Rosalie," She smiled at going first even though everyone wanted to go third. "Alice," She sighed dejectedly at getting the crappiest number, "and Emmet, sorry Jasper." Emmet whooped at his luck, extremely loud.

"It's alright dad, I'm the one who feels sorry for you." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Right, well then, I'll be back soon so be ready to go in about four hours, give or take Rosalie."

Clark managed to get to and back from Planet Carlisle in less time, because it wasn't hard to keep his mate safe and going back alone made things even faster.

He arrived at the Cullen house to see Emmet and Rosalie waiting for him, "Stay safe Rosie." Emmet told her seriously.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate, "You're the one I'm worried about Emmet." She told him and quickly kissed him goodbye.

Rosalie had been enjoying the feeling of flying through the air at supersonic speed since it was the first time that she had done it. She was also in awe when she saw the earth just below her; amazed by the beauty of it from here.

She had been staring at it in wonder all the while, watching it get further and further away. "Ok, time to get ready Rosalie." Clark told her.

She immediately got beneath Clark's coat and wrapped herself around him like they had practiced. When Clark made sure that she was secure he proceeded to speed up gradually until reaching light speed. She was curious about some of the things they were passing by that she could actually catch a glimpse of, but she decided it was best to stay quiet and follow what she had been told. She could feel the incredible speed they were traveling in and she didn't dare risk anything.

Rosalie didn't even notice that they had arrived until Clark suddenly slowed down drastically, "Ok you can let get now and look around."

Rosalie immediately responded to the suggesting by disentangling herself from her dad and commenting dryly, "Well you weren't kidding about the safety."

She took a sharp intake a breath even though there was no air to breath when she looked around and saw an even more beautiful planet than earth. Just next to it was another giant one but it was insignificant compared to the one up ahead. "Welcome to a new galaxy, my daughter." Clark said while smiling at her reaction.

When they entered Planet Carlisle's atmosphere, Rosalie was once again speechless at everything she was now seeing. It was night out on this side of the planet right now so all the forest was glowing with life. She could even see some of the animals glowing with life when they got farther down. "This would be the night life of course, beautiful isn't it?"

Rosalie thought that beautiful didn't cover it but it would have to do for now, "Yeah…" she said in a voice that was filled with awe.

She didn't say anything else as Clark flew to their destination, trying to take as much of the scene in. "If you look down below just up ahead, you will see where your father is waiting, again I remind you to not touch the tree and be careful with anything, even the ground."

"I will, I promise." She responded seriously.

When they got there, she saw her father sitting down in front of the tree. His eyes were closed in concentration as the ground glowed green all around and the tree glowed a bright violet-pink. He let go of the string-like branch and turned around to look at them as soon as they touched the ground.

"Welcome Rosalie, Planet Carlisle welcomes you my daughter. Behind me is Aiwa, it is sentient as you already know and I was just talking to her just now." Carlisle explained with a serene smile.

"I-I thank you for letting me come here," she stuttered out honestly.

Carlisle nodded at her and continued, "Now, first things first, let's go get you well fed and then you can explore with the rest of your time." He then turned to his mate, "Clark, Aiwa suggested that we get her one of the horse look alkies. I have to agree that the animal fits her personality quite well."

"If you're sure my love," Clark said after quickly going to hug him.

"Yes, now let's get going," Carlisle responded after a quick affectionate kiss.

Each one got on either side of Clark and held on while Clark took off towards the spot where he already knew, the two horses were waiting. When they arrived, Rosalie looked at the horses with admiration. They looked regal and beautiful just standing there at their full height. One of them turned to caress the others neck with his head affectionately and then the other stepped forward with its head held high. They both bowed down to Carlisle when the one walking reached them and then she tilted her head to the side.

Carlisle nodded at the horse then turned away, with pain written all over his face. Rosalie noticed this and had to ask, "Are you sure Carlisle? I don't have to do this," She said, not only because of her father but because watching the horses depart was hard for her too. She tried to get the image of Emmet sacrificing her like that out of her head but she couldn't. She could only imagine how hard it was for both horses to do this.

Carlisle nodded at his daughter and looked at her right in the eyes, "She wants you to do this, make it quick and painless please."

She did as she was told, not bothering to savior the best blood she had ever had for the sake of ending it quickly. After the deed was done, she walked up to the male horse and caressed his head and neck. A flying white creature came and died on the female as well, just like with Carlisle.

When everything was done, Carlisle told her that she could go explore alone or have Clark take her anywhere. She opted to choose, going off alone and exploring the wilderness for now. "Ok, I'll be listening to you so call me if you need something or want to go somewhere else." Clark told her.

Rosalie nodded and quickly left with her new found speed. It was interesting to see the difference one single animal made and she would never forget what had just been given to her just now. Along with her improved vampire abilities, she could detect something else; something extra, but she couldn't figure out what it was so she let it go for now.

She spent the rest of her time looking at every detail, from small animals that flew by her with tops that resembled helicopters, to giant leaves that were far stronger and more resilient than they should be. She also came across a giant animal that looked to be a cross between an elephant and a rhino with a weird shaped forehead. She smiled when saw it, immediately knowing that this would be her mate's chosen animal.

When her time came to an end, she quickly said a goodbye to her father and got on Clark. She hoped that she would get to come here again, but for a far longer time.

When they arrived back home, they were met once again by the entire Cullen family, including Edward and Bella. Emmet ran up and grabbed her when he saw her now beautiful blue eyes, "Your eyes!" he shouted and kissed her immediately.

When they broke off, seconds later, she was attacked by Alice, "Tell me everything! What did you see!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her, "Go see it yourself Alice, your next aren't you?" she told her simply. "You won't believe it even when you're seeing it though, I'll tell you that much."

"Oh! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice she squealed and quickly went to go give her mate a hug and a kiss to her mate one second and was hanging off of Clark the other.

Clark sighed at his daughter while everyone else laughed at the scene. "Alice, you better follow the rules like I told you." He warned.

Rosalie quickly agreed, "He's telling the truth Alice, the speed is too much for us to handle if you don't; that goes for you too Emmet."

"Yes, yes, rules; now hurry up and whisk me away daddy!" She exclaimed, not any less excited than before.

Clark shook his head at her but smiled, "Would one of you mind making me food for when I come back please?" He asked to no one in particular. He didn't wait for a response because he knew that they would be happy to do that simple request for him.

Clark was surprised that Alice had not actually done anything to break the rules during the trip to Planet Carlisle; he wasn't surprised however, when she was practically jumping on him in joy when they reached it. He would just answer her questions as best he could when Alice asked something, which was very, very often.

When they arrived at the tree of Aiwa, Carlisle was simply waiting for them on the ground patiently. The same pleasantries were exchanges like with Rosalie, except this time, he commented on why Alice would be getting one of the giant blue monkeys they had seen in the forest.

"The planet and I believe that these creatures might possibly evolve within time into humanlike beings, but we are willing to let you have one since they are not unlike all the other animals yet." Carlisle simply said.

Alice actually stopped looking around and gave Carlisle a surprised face, "That sounds pretty serious Carlisle, can't I just feed on any other animal?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I take everything in my planet seriously Alice, this is something that we agreed on doing because we want you to get blood from something similar to your personalities. The monkey we speak of is very agile, intelligent, playful and naturally peaceful all at once." He finished.

"That about sums you up, but its missing evil." Clark chuckled at his daughter.

Alice hesitantly nodded in acceptance at her now hugging parents in front of her. "What will the other be feeding on?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'll let you know what Rosalie and I took but you will have to wait and let the others tell you about theirs. I drank from a black panther like creature with six legs. It is naturally calm and peaceful until he or his family is threatened. He becomes quite literally the most ferocious of the animals in this world and could probably take a normal vampire on in battle. That is why it tripled everything in me and not only doubled it as you all. You will get some of the animals characteristics got what I can tell as well though. Rosalie for example, got a horse like creature; it's a beautiful and regal like creature that is always alert of its surrounding. As if that didn't already classify Rosalie, it also senses when danger is near and is naturally fast when it wants to be. We experimented somewhat on that and she is able to reach three times the normal vampire speed, and she also seems to be more alert at all times. We think it's a special gift that was already in her but we don't know how it works yet." Carlisle finished explaining.

"Can you at least tell me what Jasper will get, pretty please?" Alice begged.

"He will actually get the most interesting creature of them all and be able to do something that he will enjoy very much, but I won't tell you any more than that. Now let's get going or would you like to waste more of your time here talking?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alice pouted but quickly answered, "No."

The scene again began and ended similarly with the blue monkeys offering their mate and mother to the vampire. Alice felt guilty about it and almost didn't want to do it but accepted what Carlisle told her as reassurance.

When they were finished, Alice did indeed notice immediate differences. One of them being that her visions where heightened to the point where she could see what Jasper will be doing step for step for days within just a couple of seconds. The visions seemed to be more based on actual events and not probabilities as well since she could see him making decisions on certain things. She could even see the werewolves clearly now, but not Clark and Carlisle which didn't really surprise her at all. She knew that her father was being protected by the whole planet now so she couldn't expect to get past that, and her dad was just something that she just didn't bother to try and figure out anymore. She explained everything to her parents quickly as she figured it out herself.

"You must be limited to beings of earth and Planet Carlisle now that you have this blood," Clark explained when she voiced everything that was happening within her.

"Yes, I think so too, but this is already more than I had ever imagined possible. I can actually see around you, you both just happen to be the only human shaped blank I can't see anywhere I look. I can see how your decisions affect everyone else but I can tell that you can change those decisions at any time. It's all playing like several different movies, but I can still concentrate on everything that's happening currently or stop them all together." Alice explained more.

"I'm sure this will come in handy Alice and you can tell us more if you'd like, or you can go explore some of the planet with the remainder of your time." Carlisle offered.

"I'll go look at the forest for now then dad can pick me up, two hours from now so he can take me to a floating mountain where Jasper's animal is. He's going to absolutely love it, I've seen it!" She said and quickly gave her parents a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

When the five hour mark hit, Alice was already deep in love with the entire planet, even though she had only seen a very small part of it. She had seen and touched the exact animal that her mate would drink from too. She even had Clark take her on a quick tour around the planet for her last hour and spent it in silence, just watching everything.

When they returned to the Cullen residence, the family was yet again outside waiting for them. Edward immediately gasped loudly when he saw what Alice's visions where now like. "Alice! Your visions!"

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother while going straight for her mate. "I know, cool huh?"

"Amazing!" Edward answered.

"What happened to your visions darling?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well a lot of things really, but all good, mainly I can see clear futures that are not decision based, and I can also control them completely without even breaking my present focus." Alice explained to everyone.

"That is amazing love; I do wonder what it will do to our gifts as well." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Well Rosalie got an extra sense of danger, sort of like Victoria but a lot more refined and effective. Carlisle got well… a planet, and I will let everyone else wonder about everything else, as revenge for leaving me hanging when I got punished the other day." She told them with an indignant huff and sped indoors immediately. "You too my treacherous mate; it's a shame since you will absolutely love what you will be able to do." She called out from inside.

Jasper ran inside after her quickly after hearing that, "But darling, I thought we were past that." he begged.

Clark meanwhile just chuckled and Edward was trying to get any possible information from Alice's mind unsuccessfully. "So that's what that is." Rosalie commented thoughtfully, now that she finally knew what that extra feeling was.

"I'm going to go eat, and then we can go Emmet." Clark said finally, while Emmet got extremely excited.

When they got in, Clark saw a table full of all sorts of foods and rolled his eyes. "I told you to make me food, not to try and solve human starvation."

Rosalie smiled at her dad, "Emmet and Jasper have been anxious for you to get here so they thought they should busy themselves in the meantime." She explained.

"A turkey, really?" Clark asked Jasper who was now there, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it is for Bella too," he responded timidly.

"Come on Bella, you will have to eat your half of the table." Clark said after sitting down at the head of the table.

"But," she stared worriedly at him with sacred eyes.

"He's only kidding Bella, just eat whatever you want." Edward chuckled.

When Clark finished eating under Emmet's impatient gaze he got up. Emmet immediately got up too and ran outside. Clark chuckled at his son, "I need a human moment Emmet, so you will have to wait just a little longer."

When Clark finally came out of the house, showered and feeling refreshed, he was attacked by Emmet who jumped on him. They were all outside once again and laughed at how Emmet looked hanging from Clark, bridal style. "I'm ready!" he exclaimed.

"Emmet you better behave and remember what I told you!" Rosalie warned.

"Yes Rosie, I don't care anymore, see?" Emmet said and quickly gave Clark a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Clark cringed from the display while others just laughed, "Come on, you know you liked it, now let's go!"

With one final sigh, Clark chose to ignore him, "I'll see you tomorrow everyone, so wish me luck."

Everything went well for this trip as well with the exception of a brief moment where Emmet decided to tease Clark, "You know your body feels kind of nice."

Clark squirmed and didn't say anything, and just continued to fly at supersonic speed, away from earth. It didn't matter if Emmet was playing or not, hearing that from someone other than his mate made him feel awkward.

The sun was setting down on Planet Carlisle and Emmet could barely contain his excitement. He had even thought to ask his dad if he could ride on his back like Alice and Jasper did weeks ago. When he received a positive response he excitedly climbed to get a better view and was amazed at everything. He looked up into the sky to see the giant planet next to this one looks beautiful right now, along with the other smaller ones. Looking ahead he saw the water they were passing, clashing beautifully onto the rocks and then the forest up ahead. When they reached the floating mountains, he almost jumped off in excitement but Clark quickly shouted at him threateningly. He breathed deeply, now understanding what Carlisle meant by saying that even the air felt alive. By the time they arrived where Carlisle was waiting, Emmet was itching to get off and go explore.

Carlisle of course welcomed his sons as he did his daughters. He soon got to the point of which animal Emmet would be drinking from, "These animals are very territorial and they are also the strongest living creatures on my planet. They actually like to fight but won't hurt anyone unless they feel threatened. Let's go to them, they are something you need to see rather than have it be explained to you." Carlisle told him and went to his mate's side quickly.

When Clark set them down, he saw Emmet looking at the creatures in awe and wonder. They truly were really big and there were five of them. He couldn't tell the difference between them but he figured it was all a family. When Carlisle confirmed his suspicions, he bit his lips and looked away from them. He didn't think he would have an audience to his killing so it made things harder to deal with. "We have all done this in this way Emmet. All three of us drank from our creatures while their mates or kids watched. It's not an easy thing to do at all but they are willingly giving themselves and it is their decision too so I respect that." Carlisle explained while they all watched the slightly bigger one of the pack unfolded the front of his forehead into a beautiful arc.

"That's so cool," Emmet said softly, staring at the powerful looking creature intently.

The creature quickly reached their position and bowed down to Carlisle, then tilted its now neck, exposing his tough looking skin.

Emmet hesitated but proceeded after reassurances from both his parents. It was quite hard for him to sink his teeth through the impossibly hard skin. He tried biting it a couple of times until it finally cracked, while the animal took it all in silence and the others just watched. When he reached the vain, he quickly started to suck the blood out and made the act as quickly as possible.

When the dying ritual finished as Carlisle now called it; not unlike a human funeral, they left Emmet on his own so he could go explore. Before they left he excitedly told them about the incredible strength he felt, but they only smiled at him and told him not to go trying anything. "You can test out your new strength with me before we leave, so don't go destroying anything or you will be punished." Clark told him.

"Ok dad!" He nodded excitedly at him and left quickly to see new things. While exploring, he unknowingly went in the direction where his parents were currently making love He heard them talking at first and went in their direction to ask his dad to take him to the mountains but when he got there, he saw that the area was glowing bright green and the tree he wasn't supposed to touch was glowing violet-pink. The scene intrigued him more when he noticed that his parents were making love on the ground and didn't even notice him there. Normally he would have never disrespected anyone like that, contrary to what anyone might think but this was different for him. He would even dare call the whole scene beautiful which is a word a man like him just didn't use for anything short of his mate. He watched on as his parents made love without a care in the world, while their surroundings seemed to be palpitating with life. He was even vaguely curious about why Clark was the one taking it this time since he had never heard that happening at his house. He quickly let the direction of those thoughts go and left as quietly as possible before either of them noticed him, if they hadn't already.

Clark woke up to find his mate was still on top of him, with his head on his chest. "Ready for another long day, Kal?"

"It's all worth it when you think about it so it's not bad at all when you consider the benefits," Clark explained honestly.

"Your right; can't blame me for worrying about you though," Carlisle explained as well.

Clark chuckled, "Of course not, I expected it really."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Carlisle added jokingly.

"Always flattered my love, now where is that troublesome son of ours?"

Carlisle shrugged, getting up from his place and starting to dress, "Don't know, he's been out of my hearing range for the last two hours and I don't want to ask Aiwa about something as silly as that."

Clark nodded, agreeing with him, "He went across the ocean to see what was on the other side. He's actually riding on one of elephant-like animals right now."

Carlisle shook his head but smiled, "That does sound like him."

"Alright my love, I'll be back with Jasper very soon, try not to get too bored until then," Clark told his mate.

"Aiwa and I have been having many interesting conversations, so you don't have to worry about that." He assured him with a smile and a kiss. "Keep our children safe as always Kal, and get some breakfast over there."

Clark stole a quick, passionate kiss and nodded at him. Without another word he took off to get his son and take him home. When he found him, he didn't even give him enough time to react; he just picked Emmet off of the animal and took him into the air. "Whoa where are we going dad?"

"Home, Emmet."

"But you promised I would get to test out my strength to see how much it improved." Emmet whined.

Clark had hoped he had forgotten about that so he sighed, "Ok Emmet, you get one punch at full strength, and we will also arm wrestle to see how much strength you have more accurately."

Emmet readily agreed to this and they soon descended on open lands. "Are you sure I won't hurt you though?"

Clark smiled but rolled his eyes, "I think we both know that you won't Emmet."

"Right, just thought I should make sure."

Not waiting any longer, Emmet used his full strength to throw a punch at his dad. The result was a loud resounding sound that echoed all around them. Clark however, didn't flinch; nor did he have a single scratch on him when Emmet took his hand away. Emmet stared at him wide eyed; not understanding how someone could take a punch like that like it was nothing.

"Emmet are you really that surprised? Come on, be surprised later, let's arm wrestle now."

"No it's not that completely, I just feel like I don't know…" Emmet frowned. "I mean I don't know how you can take a punch like that but there's something else." He tried to explain.

Clark was genuinely curious now, "Do you feel it all the time?"

"No, I only felt it when I threw a punch at you dad." Emmet explained. "My left hand wanted to join in but I stopped myself since you only said one punch."

Clark smirked, having an idea of what it was from what his son was telling him. "Ok then, try and fight me."

Emmet rolled his eyes, "You're just gonna win dad."

"Just do it Emmet, here let me give you a little push." Clark told him and pushed him away roughly, trying to anger him.

Emmet got the hint and went towards him and let instinct take over. He punched Clark but felt it get blocked so he maneuvered himself to the side to kick his abdomen but it was stopped as well. He narrowed his eyes and tried harder, sending kicks and punches at his dad, switching between several different fighting styles and combining them into his own, unknowingly.

Clark was smiling at how he knew that he was only able to stop Emmet because of his enhance speed and strength. He could tell that his combat techniques would be superior to his own if he lowered himself down to Emmet's level. He watched Emmet dance around him for a few seconds more, until he decided it was enough experimentation. "Okay, that's enough Emmet." He told him, and then grabbed the next two fists that were aimed at him in an unbreakable hold. "It's impressive Emmet, and I can see how you would complement Rosalie's gift in every way. Let's move on to arm wrestling so we can test your strength accurately."

Emmet nodded quietly, finally accepting that his dad was someone he might never understand entirely. He had tried his hardest to give him a good fight, but didn't even succeed on landing a single punch or kick.

"You would have beaten me in combat if I was at your level Emmet. It really is just as lethal as Rosalie's gift so you should be proud of it." Clark complimented seriously.

Emmet immediately cheered up after the compliment and nodded towards his dad. They then went to arm wrestle on a rock nearby, or rather Emmet put all the pressure he could on his arm while Clark just stood and calculated how much strength was being put on his arm.

When his dads arm didn't so much as budge, Emmet gave up and told him that, that was his full strength. Clark nodded in acceptance, "That felt about four, maybe four and a half times the strength of a normal vampire. You also seem to have tougher skin to reinforce the strength you now have. If I'm right, then your skin probably won't sparkle anymore once we come across sunlight like Carlisle." Clark said thoughtfully.

Emmet cheered up after hearing all of that even more, and was now anxious to test Clark's theory.

When Emmet finally came into contact with the earth's sun in space, the theory was confirmed. He not only had enhanced strength, tougher skin and a combating gift, but he could even mingle among humans at any time. Especially now that he wouldn't want to drink them either.

Jasper was more anxious than he had ever felt at the moment. His wife didn't want to tell him anything about what would happen no matter what he tried or promised her. All she said was that he would completely love the experience more than any of them, even her. That of course only got him more anxious as he waited for his dad to arrive and take him. It was now early morning and he sat, awaiting for the moment to arrive.

"You should probably make dad breakfast; I see a blank spot visiting soon. Hmm I wonder if it's in a couple of minutes or hours." Alice told him nonchalantly. "Seconds maybe?"

Jasper just glared at her, knowing more than anyone that she was actually enjoying watching him like then. He just went into the kitchen without a word and started cooking up a storm while he waited impatiently. Rosalie had tried to come in and help him but he quickly hissed and told her that he would do it. She laughed and threw her hands up, "Whatever." She said while still laughing at him.

"I'm going to get you one of these days for this Alice," he muttered darkly.

"No you won't, you'll thank me and love me for it; I've seen it!" she said to him, now leaning over the counter, staring at him with a smile.

In truth, it wasn't that she was trying to be mean. Instead, she wanted for her mate to get the full impact of what was to come. Should she decide to tell him and change the future as only she or her parents could do now, Jasper wouldn't be surprised when he learned about what he could now do. Not to mention that he wouldn't struggle with his bloodlust anymore as an added bonus.

"Dad will be here soon," She announced to him when he was almost finished.

He sped up what he was doing drastically in an almost nervous way. Alice had to admit that a small part of her actually enjoyed watching her husband like this and she was sure he felt it.

Only minutes had passed when Jasper heard the district sound that he now knew as his dad. He sped towards the outdoors, where Clark had already landed with Emmet. Rosalie and Alice had beaten him with their new speed of course.

"Rosie! You will never believe it! I'm like way stronger and my skin is tougher, it doesn't even sparkle in the sun! I can totally beat you in a fight too!" He exclaimed excitedly while now twirling his mate in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, would you like something to eat dad?" Jasper said rather impatiently.

Alice giggled at her mate quietly. She knew that he was trying to get on Clark's good side by calling him dad; which had didn't do often.

Clark chuckled knowing this as well, "Of course son, I'll try and hurry up."

Edward arrived while he was eating breakfast and greeting him. After exchanging pleasantries Edward actually narrowed his eyes and Clark thought it was being directed at him. "Emmet! Why would you do such a thing!" Edward shouted at his brother who was outside showing off to Rosalie.

Everyone quickly gathered in the dining room when Clark shouted, "Emmet, get in here!"

"But I didn't even do anything!" Emmet defended worriedly, knowing that he had followed all the rules.

"You actually stayed and watched our parents making love Emmet!" Emmet growled at him.

Several things happened at once; Clark snapped the table in front of him in two after angrily closing his fist and shattering a piece with one fist and putting too much pressure with the other one. Gasps of surprise could also be heard from the other three vampires after hearing the news. Rosalie even went as far as getting right in front of Emmet and slapping him.

Just a second had passed when Clark shot up angrily, not caring that he had just broken the entire table. "Emmet! How could you disrespect your father like that! Do you have no sense of decency!" Clark shouted loudly as Emmet cringed away, truly scared now.

"I-I didn't mean to dad," he got out desperately.

"How much did you see Emmet?" Clark shouted.

"I- Most of it." Emmet told him hoping that honesty would get him out of this one safe and sound. _It's not like I was being perverted, I only stayed because it was beautiful, _Emmet thought.

Edward frowned at his genuine thoughts. Clark noticed this and demanded to know what he was thinking. "He was thinking that he only stayed and watched because he thought it was beautiful and not because he was being perverted."

"It's true! I had just never seen something like that; it looked like everything was responding to you two." Emmet quickly added, in hopes that he was believed.

Clark stared at him for longer then closed his eyes and took a quick intake of breath. "I understand your curiosity Emmet, but to stay and actually watch for a while is something you just don't do. I'll let it go this time only because your right about what was happening around us, but if you ever do it again at any point in time, I'm really gonna punish you in some way that you won't like. I won't allow anyone to disrespect Carlisle in any way, shape or form." Clark finished firmly.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't think…" Emmet was cut off.

"Your right you didn't think; you might not be punish him dad but I will, don't worry about that." Rosalie said while still glaring at her mate.

This was an issue that no one in the family had to ever worry about. No one in the family had ever disrespected another by doing that with the exception of maybe Edward and Alice. They however always tried their best to avoid seeing such things at all costs, so it wasn't the same.

After everyone settled down Clark looked down and sighed, "Sorry, I'll fix it or something."

"No, Emmet will go buy a new one and do everything else, you need to get going soon because Jasper is going to explode if he waits any longer." Edward told his dad.

"Yeah I'll do it, don't worry about a thing," Emmet said immediately, hoping to get on his dad's good side again soon.

Clark just nodded, "Ok, Jasper I'll be quick, so you can wait for me outside."

"Wait, there's more food in the kitchen, you didn't finish so go ahead and take your time, I understand." Jasper said honestly.

Clark smiled warmly at him and nodded. It took him only three minutes to eat, and take a shower since some food had spilled on him. He quickly exited, took Jasper in his arms and flew away.

When they arrived in space, just outside of earth Jasper, like the others, was amazed at the scenery. He more than anything thought how amazing Clark was for being able to do any of this. "I feel sorry for the Volturi you know."

Clark smiled, knowing where this was going but decided to play along, "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well I was just thinking about everything that you can do and how there's so much more that you haven't even told us. I know you would do anything for Carlisle and I also know that the Volturi will eventually try and get to us, so they will just be bringing death upon themselves when they come." Jasper stated knowingly but was surprised by what he heard next.

"You're wrong about some things Jasper. I wouldn't be doing it for Carlisle only but for you all as well. I have come to love you all as my actual children and really would do anything for you all as well. Carlisle is a major part of my life there's no doubt about that, but you complete the rest. Of course I would get mad if you did something to disrespect my Carlisle, but I would never actually hurt any of you." Clark finished.

"I figured most of that but it's good to know you actually see us all as a family since I don't know what you're feeling."

Clark smiled, "Ok, now get ready son."

When they arrived on the planet, Jasper reacted just like everyone did. His usual stoic, careful expression was replaced with awe and wonder at what he was seeing. When they reached the area with the floating mountains, he was amazed and immediately asked, "Can you take me to those to explore afterwards?"

Clark actually laughed at his question which Jasper found odd, "You will spend plenty of time there and anywhere you want, don't worry."

Arriving at the spot where Carlisle still waited, Jasper could actually see what his brother was trying to say. It was still dark out and Carlisle was speaking with Aiwa so everything around him was brimming with life. Jasper could only imagine how it would react to them making love, but would never actually wonder out loud.

Carlisle knew his mate had arrived so he disconnected through the mental tunnel and turned around. "I trust you didn't kill Emmet when you found out Kal?" he said with a serene smile.

Clark gave him a smug smile and walked up to kiss him, after setting Jasper down. "It didn't go that far, I only broke the table I promise. Guess Aiwa told you huh?"

Carlisle nodded, "Far better than I expected." He said then turned to Jasper who was now bending down and touching the green roots gently.

Next to Edward, Jasper had always been the most curious of the vampires. Always wanting to learn new things and taking knowledge about anything as it came. "Are they alive?" he asked, not bothering to look up.

"Yes, they can move and actually connect you to the planet, but only if Aiwa chooses to."

"This is amazing Carlisle."

"Everything here usually is," he confirmed with a smile. "Welcome to Planet Carlisle son."

Jasper got up quickly and smiled, "Thank you."

"Now I know you will follow all the rules so I won't remind you of any. Did the others tell you about me picking a specific animal for them?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Alice told me you would pick an animal that will fit my personality; she said she even saw the specific animal I would drink from. She wouldn't tell me how it resembles me though."

Carlisle nodded, "This creature is different from all the others, it is quite ferocious if it doesn't like you, and it doesn't let anyone get close enough unless they trust them. It is quite agile and intelligent when moving through familiar territory. As it just happens to be, they are familiar with the entire sky." He stopped to let that sink in.

Jasper got wide eyed, "It can fly?"

Clark nodded, "And you will too."

Jasper gasped as everything came together. He was speechless at the possibility of actually being able to fly. His mind was thinking a million different things until he snapped out of it when he got anxious again. "Can we go now? I mean there's no hurry or anything." He added, not entirely meaning it.

"Of course Jasper, come and grab a hold of your dad." Carlisle told him and Jasper was there after using his full speed.

When they got near, Jasper came to the realization of what Clark meant earlier. "They live in the floating mountains."

"Yes, it seems to suit them don't you think?" Carlisle responded.

Jasper gave an affirmative and then noticed a lot of giant birds gathered on top of one of the floating mountains. There was about ten of them, all seemingly waiting for them.

When they touched the ground, Jasper just stared at the birds with wild excitement but then his face turned into curiosity. "Why are they all here?" he asked his parents.

"They are your chosen creature's children." Carlisle explained.

"Children? Then where…" He was cut off by the sound of something large flying towards them. He figured his parents had already heard it long ago but whatever it was, it sounded big.

Seconds later, a truly giant red bird came into view. Jasper was taken aback by its size, beauty and its overall presence. "I, but…"

Carlisle and Clark both smiled at their son, "Intimidating isn't it?" Clark asked knowing that the word was commonly used when referred to Jasper.

Jasper realized what he meant immediately and turned to smile at them. "Do his children have to be here?" Jasper asked, hoping he would get a no.

"Yes, they are offering their father to you, so they want to see that you won't be taking his life for granted, and will cherish what you are being given. Everyone else went through similar situations with the ones they drank." Carlisle explained while the giant bird walked over to them and bowed his head. It tilted its neck like all the animals did without a sound.

Jasper quickly took note of all the creatures children and stepped up to do the deed. When he was done drinking every last drop, he pulled back and caressed the body's neck sadly. The same white little creature came and died on the head of the now carcass. The children then bowed to Carlisle and left without a sound.

Jasper turned to look at his parents and nodded sadly, "I can feel pain, acceptance and pride coming off of the children."

Carlisle nodded, "We thought that might happen, Jasper I'm sorry." He said sadly. "Try experimenting on me to see the changes, Clark and I already agreed to do this."

Jasper hesitantly nodded and tried to see what he could now do with his empathy. He found out that he had complete control over others emotions, enough to possibly even make some of them permanent on others. He could also shut down his gift on command and choose to turn it on when he wanted to. He also tried extending happiness around him and found that it actually reached about five miles from where he was standing. He was more relieved than anything at not having to feel others emotions unless he wanted to.

When he explained all of this to his parents, they smiled at him brightly, knowing that their son would get a much needed break from other people's feelings. "We know that there must be a lot more than you can do by how Alice reacted. Now on to the flying son!" Clark exclaimed, excited for his son.

Jasper looked at Clark quickly with a surprised look. He had forgotten about that part and had focused on the empathy. He quickly tried jumping high up into the air using his new vampire strength only to fall back down gently. When he got near the ground Carlisle helped him, "You need to use your will to command it Jasper. Just tell yourself to go up now."

Jasper did as his father instructed and willed himself up, which caused him to shoot straight up into the air with no sign of stopping. Clark was immediately there when he saw Jasper panicking and grabbed him midair.

"Should have waited for instructions huh?" Clark chuckled.

"Yeah…" Jasper responded sheepishly.

"Ok, now I would explain it to you but I want Carlisle to since he has better information on your type of flying." Clark said and quickly took them both to where his mate was still standing.

"He's right, it's a lot different since as you just saw, since you will be using the power of will to fly. You need to command yourself with your mind to make every turn, twist, dive, and everything else that involves moving in the air, like speed. So try willing yourself to just float in the air and nothing more for now." Carlisle explained.

Jasper did as he was instructed immediately and got it right. He actually laughed in happiness at what he was doing. This caused his parents to share a private grin at the rare display of emotions their son was showing them. "Ok, now try twisting in a circle with your mind and not your body." Carlisle commanded.

Jasper did it easily and took it a step further doing a backflip and then flying around in circles. "Ok son, looks like you can control it now, so try flying somewhere else and see what else you can do."

Jasper didn't have to be told twice, he shot up further into the sky while laughing happily. He dived into the ground and took sharp turns to avoid things and even twirled around just for fun.

"OK Jasper, seems like you have control of it now, would you like us to stay with you or do you want to go explore things alone?" Clark shouted out, knowing Jasper could hear him.

A few seconds later Jasper landed in front of them and did the most unexpected thing. He actually went up to Carlisle and hugged him, which Carlisle immediately responded to. He then proceeded to hug Clark as well which was also welcomed with open arms. He pulled away and stood in front of them, "Thank you, I don't think there's anything I can do to repay you." He said full of emotion, knowing how much this had changed his entire existence in a positive way.

"Seeing you this happy is more than we could ever ask in return, now go enjoy yourself. Don't worry about going too far, I'm sure Clark can find you anywhere."

"Yeah, I have pictures to take so I want to see as much as possible!" Jasper said, taking out the digital camera he had thought to bring.

"I still can't believe no one thought to bring one," Clark chuckled.

Jasper shrugged with a smile, "I had more time to think of things I wanted to do and Alice happened to hint that it would be nice if you could buy cameras in Planet Carlisle, since they would work just fine here." Jasper laughed at the memory.

"Of course she did," Carlisle laughed too. "Now go on and enjoy your time son."

Jasper nodded and flew off into the sky.

When the five hour mark was up, Jasper was already on his way back to where his parents were at full speed. He actually managed to reach near supersonic speeds while flying. His enhanced mind is what helped him go beyond what a mere human with limited thinking could accomplish. He had even managed to perfect the art of flying in such a short amount of time.

He heard Clark join him at his side, matching the speed he was going in. "So did you have fun son?"

"Yeah dad, got most of it on camera!" Jasper responded in a childlike manner.

"I'm glad; Bella will definitely enjoy seeing them. Let's get home though; we still have the wolves to meet tonight." Clark responded with a smile.

"Ok," Jasper said a little sad but he knew that it had to come to an end.

Clark grabbed Jasper midair and took them out into space at actual supersonic speed. The rest of the trip was quick and short, like the others before him. When they got past the ozone layer, Clark quickly pushed Jasper away from him after stopping midair.

Jasper was confused and a little offended that he would push him off like that. "You can fly now son, try and keep up!" Clark told him with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jasper quickly understood what he was doing and grinned back happily at his dad.

Once again everyone was waiting for them to arrive outside to see what changes Jasper had gone through. Bella was there too since she had been promised pictures and she was anxious to see what all the fuzz was about. She was really surprised when she saw Clark land alone, only to see Jasper land on his own as well.

"You can fly?" Bella exclaimed.

"Not nearly as fast as my dad, but yes." He grinned happily at her. He quickly went over to his mate and kissed her happily.

"Well I'd like to stay but I have a mate to go get so I'll see you in five more hours." Clark said and took off at supersonic speed, then actually sped up to light speed right before them.

Jasper looked surprised by how fast Clark left, "I wonder how long it takes him to get there on his own." He wondered aloud.

"Less than one hour, but I think he can actually do better, but just doesn't for some reason." Alice commented thoughtfully.

"Damn, dad sure is one hell of a badass." Emmet commented, knowing what he said was true just by his strength alone.

"So anyway, you're not mad at me anymore Jasper?" She asked with the most innocent eyes.

"For now, but just remember I can turn you into a depressed little thing at any time." He threatened happily.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't even think to dare." She said, certain that she was right.

"So what happened to your gift Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Let's go inside, I'm sure Bella doesn't want to be standing around," Jasper commented like the gentlemen he was.

When they all gathered in the living room he started, "The most important thing to me is that I can turn it off now. Then there's other things like being able to put emotions on others and making them actually stick to them, making them permanent I believe. I can also extend emotions more than five miles in all directions, probably more if I let myself go. I can also make a direct connection with anyone physically and more or less control them by controlling every emotion in them. I can also just tune out specific people and still be able to feel the ones I choose. With the exception of dad of course, but that's not unexpected as all of you very well know." Jasper finished.

The last part got vigorous nods from everyone but Bella who still only heard what incredible things Clark was capable of but could not see most of it firsthand.

Jasper got up and went towards Bella, not afraid to get too close anymore, seeing as thirst would never be an issue now. "Here you go Bella, I brought pictures and videos."

Bella excitedly took the camera and started looking through them with Edward, starting with the pictures. Edward had seen most of what they had seen in his siblings' minds but he was just as amazed as Bella to see the planet like this. Bella kept gasping at the beauty of it all and was amazed to see the animals that were in them. "Will I ever be able to see this myself?" she asked Edward with hope filled eyes.

"Come August, after you marry me my sweet Bella." He answered sweetly.

She nodded in acceptance and continued to look at the pictures carefully. While she was doing that, the others kept talking among themselves.

"So does father know what I did now?" Emmet asked with a scared look.

Jasper nodded at him and laughed, "That was the first thing out of his mouth when we arrived actually. He asked dad how bad he had gotten mad at you and when he said that he only broke the table, Carlisle said that he had been expecting much worse. He even looked a little disappointed that nothing else happened."

Emmet got scared at the news he was hearing and didn't know what to think. He was now thinking of ways he could make it up to them, but he couldn't think of anything that he could do.

"How do you think the blood will affect my gift?" Edward asked them suddenly.

Jasper looked thoughtful, "If its anything like our gifts, it will give you complete control over telepathy. Probably allowing you to shut it off, read people's minds, memories and probably talk to people too among other things I'm sure."

They all nodded in agreement. Bella was wondering about herself as well, "What about me?" she asked them.

"We don't know what your gift is exactly so I doubt anyone could take a guess; except for Alice who I'm sure already knows. She probably won't tell you though," Jasper finished and narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"He's right, it's so much more fun when it's a surprise, isn't it Jasper?" Alice asked happily.

Jasper actually laughed loudly at the memory and startled them all except Edward, who saw the event unfold in his mind. It was a rare and almost unheard of thing to hear and Edward most of all was amazed to see how much his brother changed in just hours.

"You were right sugar; it was a lot more fun that way." Jasper conceded. "So, anything new happening with the wolves?" he asked, trying to get the subject off of him.


End file.
